


Not As Planned

by Movie Adaptations (AnoniMiss)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Belonging, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Minor Angst, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 43,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnoniMiss/pseuds/Movie%20Adaptations
Summary: She knew something was missing in her life. Now the time has come to do something about it. She knows it's unconventional. She knows it won't be easy to do alone. But it's a route she has to take.Rey decides to get artificially inseminated because she wants a baby and she wants one now. Expecting to go through the process and pregnancy alone, she gets the surprise of her life, and learns everything does not go as planned when she finds out she's pregnant and who, coincidently, her donor is.loosely based on The Back-Up Plan
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 61
Kudos: 207





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been in my head for a while. I finally felt brave enough to write and post it. It's been a while since I've written anything and I do not have a beta. So, I apologize in advanced for any grammatical errors. Let me know what you think in the comments. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> PS - I'm still trying to figure out this formatting. So please be patient with me.

Rey always knew she wanted her own family - and a big one - from the moment she realized that she had been abandoned and left to face this cruel world alone.

At the tender age of six, her parents left her with their neighbor, Unkar Plutt, and she knew nothing after that day would be the same for her. As much as she wanted her parents to return, she knew they weren’t coming back.

Plutt was a cruel man; forcing her to work in his scrap junkyard for meals and threatening to send her away to an undesirable family that would treat her worse.

In his care, _or lack thereof_ , she learned her way around cars and their parts both mechanically and electrically.

Plutt took notice of her budding natural skills and eventually forced her to begin fixing cars under the table while he kept all the earnings, and payed her in meager meals.

She later learned that his way of _caring_ for her was wrong and essentially manipulation. Manipulation; into believing that she was in better hands with him then she would ever be if she were to be taken away and thrusted into foster care.

How wrong he was.

Plutt got away with his sneaky manipulating ways until her middle school class field trip, where she forged his signature to go to Old Takodana Town.

Old Takodana Town was one of the oldest historic towns founded and owned by the Kanata’s. It’s still technically a town but it’s more of a tourist spot than anything now.

With people mostly visiting the historic hotel, museum, tavern, and forest garden.

One of the very few descendants still alive, just happened to be there at the time of her class’ trip to the Old Takodana museum.

Maz Kanata. Rey likes to think the moment she met Maz was the moment her life began to change. And change for the better.

Maz saw something in her. Rey doesn’t know how she knew, but it was as if she was psychic.

The older woman knew instantly there was something special about Rey and that her home life wasn’t ideal.

So in a flurry of events that almost gave Rey cultural shock, from the speed everything in her life changed - all due to the speed in which the little woman worked, nothing was the same anymore.

Maz, being the wise, well respected - and more than likely - rich woman that she was had a lot of power which made her transition from Plutt to being placed with the Andor’s very quick.

She was placed in foster care within a few days without having to jump from family to family seeing as Maz already had a prospective couple in mind that she swore, “would just love” her.

When Rey met Cassian and Jyn Andor, she didn’t know what to expect but wanted to please them and avoid the same treatment she endured from Plutt.

So, she thought she’d go ahead and get a leg up and set the tone of the relationship with them by offering her services. “I can clean. I can fix things around the house for food. I won’t be any trouble. I promise.” She had said shyly.

The Andor’s had many emotions cross their face that day, but the one they tried their hardest to show above the anger they felt toward the man whom they heard from Maz mistreated the little girl was love. Love for the strong beautiful little eleven year old that only knew struggle, abandonment, and mistreatment.

They opened their arms wide, hugged her tight, and told her she would never have to worry about working for food or fixing anything she didn’t want while living under their roof.

Rey was hesitant to believe their declaration but she was soon proven that not everyone was as cruel as Plutt or her parents.

She quickly, and truly, began to feel apart of the family. She became Rey Andor after the Andors officially adopted her almost a year later. With them asking Maz to become her godmother. Maz gladly accepted already acting as an honorary grandmother. 

As the years went on, Rey eventually went back to fixing things. She found that she actually liked it when she was doing it for her. For fun. Not a meal. Not because she was told.

Maz noticed her talent and being the doting grandmother that she was introduced her to an old friend and the best mechanic she knew, Han Solo.

Han Solo, owned the Millennium Mechanics Shop with his best friend Chewie. Chewie, who also happened to be Maz’s boyfriend.

“This is my granddaughter Rey. She’s as good as you. Knows her way around all the knick knacks. You’ll let her work with you, yes.” She simply stated not asking. Tilting her head to give him a serious look above her thick round glasses.

He grunted and kept walking. Not before stopping to turn back around to look at Rey and say, “You coming? Let’s see what you got, kid.” She followed him. 

It didn’t take long for Han to see for himself what Maz was talking about. He immediately took a paternal liking to Rey. Taking her under his and Chewie’s wing. Teaching her everything they know.

She became, extendedly, apart of their family as well. Seeing as Maz was good friends with the Senator of the state, who happened to be Han’s wife, Leia Organa-Solo.

She continued learning all that she could after school until she was old enough to legally work in shop.

Even working through her local community college classes.

Han eventually promoted her to manager, paying her more than necessary, when she graduated with her mechanical engineering degree.

She practically begun to run the whole shop. With Han and Chewie taking more time off at their respective spouse’s request. 

She’d been picking up more of the workload. Even hired more mechanics: Finn, Jannah, and the Tico sisters; Rose and Paige. All of whom she’s become close especially Finn.

* * *

Now, at twenty-eight. She never thought her life would be where it is today. Happy with a family that loves her, yet… still feeling something is missing.

She knows what it is. What it has been all these years as she’s grown accustomed to the love her adopted family has shown her.

What it is that’s been missing.

A child of her own.

After all these years she’s come to the realization that she’ll never really know her real parents or what happened to them which has left her with a loneliness she doesn’t think anyone will understand.

She can no longer remember their faces. What they look like. What they smelled like.

She knows it’s selfish to feel this way. As if having someone of her own blood would make her complete. But she knows it’s not just that.

Eternally grateful to Maz and the Andors for what they’ve done for her. Even Han and Leia and Chewie. All of them for making her feel like she belongs and always have.

It’s not as if she’s adversed to adopting. How could she be? After being adopted herself. After being shown what life could be like after Plutt with parents like Cassian and Jyn. She’s open to it. More than likely will adopt at some point.

But right now, being a mother to a child of her own is something she wants. Needs.

Maybe it’s to prove that she can. Or that she’ll be a better mother than her own.

She knows she’ll never abandon her child. Or any child for that matter. She knows she can afford a child and that nothing but death would take her away from it.

Rey stares at the spotless tiled ceiling before squeezing her eyes shut tight, silently praying this will work.

Thinking back this is not how she had imagined this would be happening, but here she was.

Lying back, feet up, waiting and hoping the sperm that was just inserted into her will take root.

Rey is not sure how long she’s been lying back with her feet in stir-ups.

She sighs and thinks of how unconventional this whole process is.

Sure. Many women go the artificial insemination route. Women who don’t have spouses or need assistance.

She knows all her lower parts work. She had it confirmed before she finally decided to go through with this procedure. But it’s not as if she’s getting any younger.

She thinks about the few boyfriends she’s had over the years. Nothing serious. Definitely no one worth procreating with.

That’s how she came to start the process here at the Coruscant Family Planning Clinic.

Looking back, the whole process has been very quick and easy. The questionnaire and testing portion included. Even the donor selection.

After telling the clinic staff she didn’t want to know who the sample came from with her only request being that it was from someone healthy, the kind doctor told her that that is always their goal, but she had the perfect sample in mind.

Rey left it at that and let destiny take its course. Telling herself if the sample doesn’t take this time it’ll be okay, and she’ll try again.

When it came time to do the injection. The doctor came in saying that the sample was from almost 11 years ago andthat it was the only one of its kind. As the donor only wanted to donate once. He was the last at the clinic to only give a single sample as policy guidelines changed soon after making one time donations no longer allowable.

The doctor also told her that if it did take, she was very lucky because it’s not very common to happen on the first try.

She wonders what everyone will say if it does take. Or what the child will look like.

Swallowing loudly, she wonders if she’ll regret not have chosen the donor herself.

No one knows she’s here right now doing this procedure. Only Finn whom she made swore wouldn’t breath a word of this to anyone.

He was hesitant at first and didn’t understand her reasoning for going this route. Hoping she would wait for the _right guy_ to come along so she wouldn’t have to go through this alone.

She explained the best way she could how much and why she wanted this. And how she wanted it now. After reassuring him she would be okay, he eventually agreed not to say anything.

The door opens startling her out of her thoughts and in walks the kind doctor, Dr. Kalonia.

“Alright Ms. Andor. That’s time.” She says as she lowers the stir-ups.

“That’s it for now. You can go about your normal routine and take an at-home early pregnancy test in about two weeks especially if you start to have symptoms. Any questions?”

Rey shakes her head no. Suddenly feeling nervous.

“Alright. Well I’ll let you get dressed. You can check-out at the front desk and we’ll be in touch.” Dr. Kalonia says smiling sweetly.

Rey thanks the doctor as the leaves turning to get dressed.

After changing back into her clothes, she takes a deep breath. Now fully realizing how much her life is about to change if everything goes according to plan.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben meet.

It’s been almost two weeks since the insemination and Rey still hasn’t had any symptoms. She’s trying her hardest to not overthink it but the doubt that it didn’t take is slipping in.

Over the past few weeks, she knows she’s been mentally distant. She can tell by the looks Finn and her mom, especially, have been giving her.

Her mom looking at her as if she knows something’s different but can’t pinpoint exactly what. And Finn watching her as if he’s just waiting for her to sprout an instant belly.

He’s giving her that same look now. As they wait in the drastically ornate room that is Leia’s kitchen.

Rey sighs looking over at the few kitchen servers still bustling about and then whispers, “Finn. Will you _please_ stop looking at me like that?”

“I’m sorry. I’m just worried about you and this whole… situation.” He gestures his hands in the space in front of him, not so subtly indicating her stomach.

“I’m fine. I don’t even know if the procedure worked this time around. Can we not talk about this right now though. I just need you to stop staring at me. I don’t want anyone else picking up on it.” She says looking around making sure nobody can hear them.

It’s Sunday, the Solo-Organa household’s weekly dinner. It’s usually just for family, but they’ve made a few changes this week in honor of their special guest.

Today, it’s a luncheon instead of the usual Organa-Solo clan dinner. Extended family and friends have been invited in celebration of Han and Leia’s only child coming home.

Ben Solo.

Apparently, he’s been away for the last past eight years. Leaving after a huge family altercation and hasn’t been home since.

That’s all Rey could gather from the bits and pieces of information Han and Leia would share.

Rey has to admit that she’s curious about him.

What would the only son of the prestigious senator Leia and charismatic business owner Han be like?

Why hasn’t he visited his family in nearly a decade and why was he all of sudden coming back now?

On the few occasions that they did speak about him, she always noticed the sadness in their voices.

However, there seems to be no sadness today as everyone has a pep and their step to welcome the prodigal son home.

Leia has gone above and beyond to make sure her already immaculate, and oversized home, is guest ready. With a hired chef and kitchen staff for the day, Rey isn’t sure how their son wouldn’t feel welcomed. 

“Oh, there you two are.” Leia says with a breath of relief.

“Ben should be here any moment now. We’re all gathering in the living room to greet him. Everyone else is already waiting.” She says as she leads them away.

Following Leia into the living room, greetings and introductions could already be heard. 

Rey has seen many pictures hung and displayed of Ben Solo as a child and teen around their house.Always seeing a gangly boy with big facial features and ears.

However, upon walking into the living room that wasn’t what she saw now. What she was looking at now is a man. A man who has seemingly grown into his big facial features, and quite well if she may add.

Ben Solo is tall. And big. Wide, yet well built with black shoulder-length wavy locks that cover his ears.

She can tell from his side profile and the massive expanse of muscled arm that’s currently engulfing and wrapped around Maz.

“You’ll do well not go this long without visiting Ben Solo.” The small woman demands while flicking his arm.

“We’ve all missed you especially your parents.” She says after gently rubbing the very spot she flicked.

Around the room everyone is quiet. Han, already have greeted his son, is nursing a drink while hanging off to the side.

Ben Solo doesn’t say anything in response but does have the decency to look somewhat reprimanded.

“Oh, leave him alone, Maz. He’s home now.” Leia says as she makes her way over to her son happily.

Rey watches as Ben also engulfs his mother. She can’t even fathom how that mammoth of a man came from petite Leia.

When they finally pull apart, Leia suddenly turns to her. “Ben, I want you to meet Rey.”

“Come, dear. Come and meet Ben.” She gestures towards Rey.

Rey slowly walks forward not liking how all the attention is suddenly on her.

Finally in front of Ben, she notices the smattering of moles on his face and how full his lips are. She can’t help but think of how handsome he is.

Smiling brightly she brings her hand forth. “Hi, I’m Rey.”

He looks at her and just stares while moving his jaw from side to side.

She begins to lower her hand when he finally speaks. “The girl I’ve heard so much about. _Nice_ to finally put a face to what seems to be my parent’s constant pride and joy.”

Face falling, and feeling a tiny bit of rage coming on, Rey realizes there’s nothing _nice_ about the way he’s said that and can’t help herself before responding. “ _Nice_ to finally meet the absentee son that is Ben Solo.”

The room is still quiet and all eyes are on them. No doubt due to the tense introduction currently taking place.

Ben grunts but doesn’t say anything. Just _still_ staring.

Rey hears someone clear their throat and then Leia say, “Well… I think that’s enough introductions for now. How about we go eat. Lunch should be ready.” She says a little anxiously.

Rey is still slightly fuming. She can only result that his behavior is due to being a spoiled rich brat. With how Leia made sure everything was perfect today, she can only imagine what his childhood was like.

Ready to eat and not wanting to damper the mood further, she decides to brush it off for now and remain polite for the duration of lunch.

* * *

Lunch turns out to be light and delicious with salad, soup, jammed packed hummus sandwiches, and fresh fruit.

Aside from the occasional meeting of eyes, there hasn’t been much interaction between Ben and herself.

Rey has cooled down from their earlier interaction and is, now, drinking a warm cup of hot chocolate in the living room.

Even with the winter holidays over, the current winter season still brings forth biting crisp winds that leaves Rey colder than what she’s used to.

Everyone is full and content. Some guests have already left. Finn included having left with, Poe Dameron, Leia’s former campaign manager.

She smiles at how close the two have gotten since his start at the shop. Not doubting that it’ll be only a matter of time before they’re an official couple.

Enjoying the moment of solitude, she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Finally allowing herself to think about what she’s been putting off today.

With today being Saturday, in one more day It’ll have been exactly two weeks since her procedure. She’s scheduled for a check-up and procedure pregnancy test at the clinic in another week.

She doesn’t want to let stress get the best of her but she’s not sure how many times she’ll be able to handle the process of the waiting game.

 _Calm down_ she tells herself. It’s only been two weeks and it’s only the first try. If there’s anything she learned from her family - especially Maz it’s everything will work out and happen when it’s supposed to.

She silently reminds herself of this. Smiling and opening her eyes, she’s surprised to see she’s not the only one in the room.

Ben Solo is there and staring at her _again._

Not ready to have second round of whatever pissing match that was earlier, she turns her head to look out the window. Seeing the few cars left parked in the driveway, she tries to find something - anything - other than him to focus on.

Still noticing his presence, she turns back toward him exasperated. “Can I help you with something? You keep staring at me.” She states annoyed.

He swallows loudly then runs his hand through his hair. “My mother mentioned I may have been a little rude earlier-”

“A little?” She interrupts not understanding why he’s in here now bothering her and has the audacity not to even fully admit his very not-so-little rude behavior from earlier.

“Will you let me finish? _Please_?” He asks with actual politeness.

“Go on.”

He takes another breath. “As I was saying, my mother mentioned I may have been… rude earlier, and that I should apologize. I realize she was right. I’m… I’m sorry. You just weren’t what I was expecting.” He admits.

Surprise paints Rey’s features. She can’t say that she was expecting an apology. “What _were_ you expecting?” She asks a little skeptically.

“Not you.”

“What does that even mean? She asks a little offended.

“I - I don’t.” He takes a breath and tries again. “ I haven’t spoken to my parents in a very long time. Over the years, they would still call and leave messages telling me about their lives and how much they missed me and wanted me to come back.”

Rey listens carefully not sure where this is going or what any of this has to do with her.

“In the most recent messages they never seem to leave you out. Always talking of how proud they are of you and what great things you’ll accomplish. Not to mention Maz’s undying affection for you.

It’s a hard pill to swallow after listening to your parents praise someone when they show constant disdain for their own child’s achievements.” He breathes slowly and continues.

“I came here today already not wanting to like you. Then you smiled at me like I was someone my parents haven’t spoken about. Like they haven’t mentioned to you all the _terrible_ things that I’ve done and I thought it was pity.

My mom explained to me that she nor my dad hasn’t mentioned anything about my past to you and that I had it all wrong.” He looks down at his feet as though he’s ashamed.

Rey was most certainly more curious about Ben Solo now than she was before. This all seems so deep and bizarre. That someone like her, who comes from nothing, would be such a rift in this family’s drama.

She realizes now that Ben Solo has many layers and his outer layer is his shield to mask a very sensitive and hurt man. 

Sensing that he’s longing for comfort and not thinking too much about it, she reaches her right hand out to grasp his own.

The moment their fingers touch she feels a little jolt of static. They both gasp from the sudden feeling.

Feeling brave she fully grasps his hand until hers is fully covered by his own. His hand is warm and comforting. Her heart is beating so fast.

Even though she knows his family, he is still practically a stranger, yet she can’t help but feel comfort and the same since of belonging she feels with the rest of his family right now.

“Maybe we can start over?” He asks.

Rey smiles. “I’d like that.”

“How about over dinner?” A sudden shyness taking over his features.

 _Did he just ask me out? “_ You mean like a d-date?” Not sure she should even respond if he says yes.

“Exactly a date.” He exclaims confidently squeezing her hand.

Rey gulps and can’t stop herself from saying, “okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So... I'm no expert on artificial insemination. I've done research but very little. Aside from the actual insemination procedure, I'm going to try my best to keep everyone canon characteristically and the story as real as I can. With that said, Ben being Rey's sperm donor, realistically, is a long shot - not going to lie, but I can't imagine her being pregnant with anyone else's child but his. So for the purpose of this story that's how that's going to go if it wasn't already obvious.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dating? And a revelation.

To say that Rey was nervous and a little surprised would be an understatement. From number exchanging, her impromptu leave to get ready for their apparent unexpected date, and her indecision on what to wear tonight has left her with a bit of whiplash from the change of today’s events.

After finally deciding on a simple little black dress, Ben had picked her up approximately at 7PM as promised with a bouquet of daisies in hand. After thanking him for the flowers and quickly putting them in a vase, together he drove them to the little Italian bistro on the other side of the city.

The atmosphere of the bistro is cozy and quaint. Seemly the only couple dining tonight, they chose to sit at the table for two located in the center of the restaurant.

“I have to say, today did not turn out as I thought it would. If I’m being completely honest, I haven’t been on a date in years.” Rey confesses as they wait for their waiter to bring their already ordered drinks. Rey silently praising herself for have remembering to order lemonade and not wine.

Part of her is feeling a little guilty for agreeing to this date while not knowing whether she’s actually pregnant or not.

Yet. There is always the possibility that she isn’t. _Then what?_ She silently thinks.

Before she can think further on the subject Ben responds, “How is that? I mean you’re beautiful.”

“I- Well. Thank you.” She stutters. He truly is surprising her with his words today and has been since the moment she’s met him.

“I’ve just been focusing on work.” She continues. Purposely leaving out what has been taking up her recent spare time.

“I know the feeling. I haven’t dated in a while either. Work has been taking up most of my time as well.”

“What exactly do you do? For work that is?” She asks

His face scrunches up like he really doesn’t want to answer. “I’m grateful my parents haven’t revealed why I left and haven’t been home, but I imagine now that I’m back for good its not something that will remain hidden for much longer.”

The waiter comes back with their drinks in hand and asks if they’re ready to order. Ben asks if they still have the lemon chicken Alfredo. The waiter confirms and Rey orders her favorite Italian dish, spaghetti and meatballs.

Promising to be back shortly with their meals, the waiters leaves them to continue their conversation.

They both take a sip of their drinks before Ben continues, “I guess I should start from the beginning.

My parents weren’t always around. My mother being the respected politician that she is always put her job first. And my dad loved the road more than being the stay-at-home dad my mother wanted him to be.

The only who gave me their time was my mother’s twin brother, Uncle Luke.

Luke was a very successful lawyer like his father before him.

My Uncle was really good at his job. Always somehow knowing whether a client was truly guilty or innocent before even taking a case.

I wanted to follow in his and my Grandfather’s foot steps, so when I turned sixteen I began interning at his law firm, in hope of becoming a lawyer just like him.

Everything was going fine until I turned eighteen and a particular case came across my uncle’s office; Snoke vs Empire Incorporated.” Ben pauses to take a sip of his wine before continuing.

“Arthur Snoke, Empire Inc’s CEO, was being sued for embezzlement, corruption, blackmail, and murder. Uncle Luke didn’t want to take the case. He was convinced Snoke was indeed guilty and refused. But Snoke wouldn’t take no for an answer. He wanted Luke. 

Luke is the son of Anakin Skywalker, Coruscant’s famous ruthless criminal defense attorney - until he was murdered by one of his own clients.” Ben relays maneuvering in his seat to get more comfortable.

“Snoke’s case was the biggest to come in since I started interning and I wanted to prove that I was just as good as my Uncle and Grandfather, so I started doing a lot of paralegal work for the case without Luke knowing.

When Snoke called for the fourth time trying to get through to Luke, I happened to answer the phone. I told him I was Luke’s nephew and that I’d been working on his case and might’ve found a loophole that could get him off.

Snoke was impressed and very pleased. We made arrangements to meet and go over the case. Unable to represent Snoke in court myself, when we met he brought a lawyer with him, Armitage Hux, and told me to tell him everything he needed to know to get him off scott free. So, I did.

Snoke told me if he won this case and got off, he would help me become the most powerful lawyer there is.

The case happens a few weeks later. Snoke wins and gets off with not a scratch to his name. He called me and offered me a job as Empire Inc’s lawyer and offered to put me through school.

I didn’t accept immediately wanting to prove I could make it on my own, but three years later, Luke found out what I’d done for Snoke. He became very angry and attacked me. We fought. Afterwards, he told my parents.

They expressed their disappointment and cut me off financially. I was twenty-two at the time and struggled to put myself through the rest of my undergrad.

Out of the blue, Snoke contacted me again and extended his previous offer. With my family’s disownment, and no money to my name, I accepted and never looked back.

Snoke put me through the rest of college and law school like he said he would and I’ve been working for him upstate since.

Over the years, my parents started to call. They would apologize and plead for me to come back home. I never answered or returned their calls. I was so disappointed that they overlooked my hard work and achievements just because I decided to work for someone they disapproved of.

Turns out Snoke was a really bad man, and so was my Grandfather. They were involved in some serious corporate and underground crimes. I found files dating back to when my Grandfather was alive and Snoke had my Grandfather killed after my Grandfather wanted to give up that lifestyle. Snoke caused a lot of strife for my family legally and emotionally.

I imagine that’s why Luke didn’t want to take his case all those years ago. I just wish my family, Luke especially, would’ve told me the truth instead of hiding our family’s past. I was so angry they did tell me the truth.” Ben shutters looking as if he has built up anger and lingering regret still festering deep down.

Squeezing his fist shut tight, he continues, “Eventually Snoke’s bad dealings caught up with him and one of his associates murdered him and Empire Inc came crashing down.

I saw that as my out and decided to come back home to try and make things right.” He concludes.

Rey having listened to Ben’s story wholeheartedly and without interruption was seriously wishing she had ordered alcohol.

“Wow. I’m not really sure what to say.”

“Yeah. I’m sorry. I know that was a lot to unload on a first date but I thought you should hear it from me.” He sighs loosening his shirt around his neck suddenly feeling hot.

“I’m not proud of what I did. Over time I began to see how corrupt Snoke really was and before I knew it, I had just got in too deep to get out.” He confesses.

“I’m glad you did.” She smiles at him. “What happened to your Uncle?” She asks curiously.

“My parents said he stopped practicing after our fight and left. Nobody knows where he is except my mother.” He responds.

She reaches across the table suddenly to grasp his hand again. “Ben. I’m really sorry that all happened. Your Uncle was wrong to attack you and not tell you about your Grandfather. Regardless of your mistakes, he was the adult.”

He squeezes her hand in response not needing to say anything.

"Will you practice law here?” She asks.

“I think I’m going to take a much needed break.” Ben laughs hesitantly.

“I think that’s a great idea. Sounds like you’ll have a lot of free time on your hands.” She says taking another sip of her lemonade with her free hand.

“Yes. I will. I hope I get to spend most of if with you.” He says softly. He moves his thumb along the top of her hand looking into her eyes and shifting the mood.

Rey notices how light his eyes are. Brown with specks of amber. He’s flirting with her she realizes and smiles shyly at him. His story revealed a lot and explains why his parents has been so touchy around the topic of him.

She still has so much to unpack from tonight’s revelations, and so many questions. Like how Han and Leia cold abandon their only son? Why wouldn’t anyone tell Ben of their family’s past? Where is Luke? Is he hiding? She’d really like to show him a piece of her mind.

What will Ben do now? Will his family be able to heal the strain in their relationship?

Their food arrives effectively ending Rey’s thoughts for now. While they eat, they converse about Rey.

Given his revelations, it’s only fair she shares with him as well. So she tells him of her upbringing and how she became to be Rey Andor. How she became to be so close to his parents and Maz. She tells him of her love for cars and talks about her friends.

Dinner with Ben turns out to be actually nice. After paying, he drops her off at home with a kiss to her cheek, thanking her for giving him a second chance and listening to him without judgment.

She assures him that it was no problem and thanks him for sharing and being honest. They hug and end their night with a promise to keep in touch.

* * *

Turns out keeping in touch means every day for the following week.

Sunday they text with plans to meet for Rey’s lunch break on Monday.

Monday they meet for lunch and text in the evening.

Tuesday evening they still text but also talk on the phone for an hour relaying their day to each other, and make dinner plans for Wednesday night.

Rey ends up having to cancel Wednesday night’s plan due to work but reschedules for Thursday.

Thursday night they meet up for Mexican food. Rey having to meet him there due to staying late at work again. They’ve just finished their meal and Ben is walking her back to her car.

“Tonight was great.” Rey smiles looking up at him. “Sorry I had to cancel yesterday. Rose, one of the mechanics at the shop, had an event to go to and I covered for her.”

“It’s okay. I’m glad I got to see you today.” He steps closer having trapped her between himself and her car.

She knows what’s about to happen. Their previous dates, text messages, and phone calls have all been leading up to this. Her heart begins to beat faster as he steps even closer.

Having to look up now to see his face, he closes the distance between them, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers.

His lips are plush and soft and undeniably sweet. Eyes closed she brings her hands up and places them on his chest.

With one hand on the car and the other cradling her neck, Ben deepens the kiss and presses his tongue into her mouth. They kiss until Rey needs air.

Pulling away but not far, Ben presses forward again to steal another kiss. Then smiles. 

Rey smiles too, wondering how in the world Ben made his way into her heart so quickly and unexpectedly.

* * *

Friday morning Rey catches up with her parents over the phone after getting a phone call from her mother. Her mother having heard from Leia what their daughter and Leia’s son has been up to, wanted all the details of her new blossoming relationship.

Not clearly knowing what this thing is between Ben and herself, she denies that anything is official between the two of them.

She doesn’t know where any of this is going. She’s not even sure if she should take things any further with Ben given her current mission.

If she turns out to be pregnant, would he be accepting? Would he still want to date her?

Is he ready for that type of commitment? He seems to already have his hands full with years of repressed family drama.

Would he be able to raise a child that is hers and not his? Does he even want children?

These are all questions she doesn’t have the answer to.

Regardless of how he makes her feel or how much she wants to try and see where this goes, she realizes it’s not fair or right to drag him along any futher. Especially when she doesn’t know her current pregnancy status or his thoughts on it all.

It’s way too early to put all this on him so soon. They haven’t even put a name to their relationship or had sex yet. _Yet,_ she thinks.

Sex. Of course she wants to have sex with him. It’s been years and it’s the next natural step in any budding non-platonic relationship. But she shouldn’t. She knows she shouldn’t.

So she makes her decision to end things with Ben before things get way too complicated. Texting Ben to meet her for dinner later on; planning to do it tonight.

However, fate has other plans, for lunch Rose decides to order seafood for everybody at the shop; ordering Rey’s favorite fish and shrimp meal.

The moment Rey opens her container and gets of whiff of the tangy fish she immediately feels the urge to gag.

Sniffing again to make sure its the fish and not her, she finds it's definitely not agreeing with her. Her mouth dries up significantly and she rushes to the bathroom just in time to hurl in the toilet.

Sitting up after letting out everything her body had up until that point. She realizes what this could mean. A possible symptom.

_It couldn’t be… I couldn’t possibly be…_

After the first try?

She flushes the toilet. Washes her hands, mouth, and face then rushes out of the bathroom. Brushing past Rose and Jannah, who have no doubt seen her rush in there with expert speed.

“Are you okay?” Jannah asks worriedly.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She lies. “I just need to take the rest of the day off. I think the fish was bad or it didn’t agree with my stomach. I just need to get some uh… ginger ale and need to rest.

She asks “Can you close up tonight, please?” The girls respond with “of courses” and gives “feel better soon” wishes.

Rey barely hears any of it as she rushes out to get to the nearest convenient store for some much needed ginger ale and pregnancy test.

Now at home awaiting the results of six test, Rey tries to quell her excitement and nausea.

The sales clerk at C’s Quick Mart, must’ve of thought she was crazy as she rushed in to get the items she needed.

Needing to be sure of the results she picked up two boxes of the best and most expensive home Early Pregnancy Test. The ones that tell you ‘Pregnant’ or ‘Not Pregnant’ vs reading and counting lines. With each containing three she figured she’s go ahead and use them all

She leans over the counter, eyes closed, silently counting. When the timer on her phone indicates it has been four minutes, she takes a deep breath and opens her eyes.

Looking down, she almost feels another wave of immediate nausea and damn near faint when she reads:

_Pregnant_

_Pregnant_

_Pregnant_

And _Pregnant_ on each test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this fic to get back into writing, so feel free to let me know your thoughts. ALL feedback, as long as it is written in a kind manner, is welcome. 
> 
> I plan to keep telling this fic specifically told from Rey's POV. However, I would be open to writing Ben's as well if that's something y'all want too.
> 
> Let me know
> 
> PS - My editing process consist of me making changes after I post because its just easier for me to edit if I'm reading the work from the same perspective as reader vs a writer - if that makes sense. Anyway, if you see minor changes throughout or after reading that is why. I'm open to having a beta if anyone is interested.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realistically, there's a bit of medical malpractice and unrealistic timing in this chapter but that's fiction for ya, right?

Rey is struggling; struggling to believe that she’s actually pregnant, and struggling to believe that the insemination procedure worked on the first and only try.

She’s trying to hold off for any real excitement. At least until her scheduled appointment at the clinic on Monday.Where a standard two-week pregnancy test will be conducted and confirm what she hopes is real.

But if the constant bout of nausea that is currently wrecking her body is any indication then there’s really no denying it at this point.

It’s as if the first wave of nausea that came from the fish Rose ordered last week triggered something in her and hasn’t gone away since.

Friday night, Rey was so caught up in her emotions, sickness, and shock from her recent news that she accidentally stood Ben up.

After showing up at their scheduled meet up place and realizing she was a no show after an hour, he called her hoping he hadn’t done anything wrong.

She apologized and assured him that he most certainly did nothing wrong, but explained that she wasn’t feeling well and they could reschedule when she was feeling better.

Though she never got the chance. The rest of the weekend continued to pass and she continued to still experience nausea. Ben, Rose, and Jannah texted and checked up on her throughout the weekend, with both Ben and Jannah offering to bring by anything she needed. 

Yet, she refused and assured them that she just needed rest.

In hindsight, she thinks that her accidentally standing Ben up is probably for the best. At least until she gets confirmation and a handle on the situation.

She has to admit that once Sunday came she decided not to entertain Ben by not responding to any of his text.

She feels guilty for leaving him on read but she needs to get her thoughts together and figure out how she’s going to break things off with him if she’s really pregnant.

She sighs, hugging herself.

Why did he have to switch things up by asking her out? And why did she have to go and complicate things further by not turning him down?

How awkward is it going to be now that they started this and then she just goes and ends it?

She hasn’t even thought about what she’s going to do if it turns out that she’s not pregnant. If she’ll proceed with another procedure? And so soon after the first fail?

A small part of her thinks that if it did fail, that it could possibly, _just maybe_ , mean that there’s a chance for something more with Ben.

But it’s way too soon to tell, right?

This is exhausting. She decides to just stop. She really doesn’t want to think any further on it. Stopping herself from thinking any more about Ben, she focuses on the task at hand right now; waiting for her blood work to come back.

It’s finally Monday Rey thinks to herself. Looking around the room she’s in.

She’s sitting in an exam room that’s looks very similar to the room she was in the last time she was here. The same white ceiling tiles and plain white walls.

Rey looks at the digital wall clock hanging on the wall next to the rooms’s cabinets. That’s strange. It’s been almost thirty minutes since the nurse had left with her blood sample.

No wonder her thoughts got away from her. What is taking _so_ long?

Her thigh starts to bounce nerves getting the best of her.

What if there’s something wrong with the test? What if there is something wrong with her?

She feels her body start to tense and a wave of nausea come on.

She closes her eyes and tries to calm her breathing hoping it’ll ease the oncoming sick she feels coming up.

The door opens and in walks a tall slender woman with a lilac bob and white coat and a short man in a business suit.

“Hello Ms. Andor. I am Dr. Amilyn Holdo, OBGYN, and this here is Mr. Snap Wexley, our resident lawyer.” She explains as she introduces herself and the short man beside her.

“Hello.” Rey responds wondering what is going on. Why would she need to be seen by a lawyer?

Dr. Holdo seems to be hesitant as she continues. “You are pregnant. Congratulations.”

Rey smiles a little but something tells her there is a _but_ or something coming. She grips the edge of the exam bed she’s sitting on feeling her heart rate pick up.

“I really don’t know how to say this. I promise you this hasn’t ever happened in the history of this clinic’s existence, but there seemed to be a bit of a… mix up with the sample that was used for your procedure.”

_Mix up. “_ What kind of mix up?” Rey asks not sure she really wants to know.

“As you already know from, your Reproductive Endocrinologists, Dr. Kalonia, the sample used for you was the only one of its kind. The donor listed to not be notified in the event that his sample is used, just as you listed not to have the donor involved.” She swallows loudly before she continues.

“Our, very _very_ new, nurse who is still in training, in the administrative department, made a mistake and called the donor informing him of the use of his sample.”

Rey definitely feels the nausea come and rushes off the medical bed to make it to the sink, and hurls.

She hurls and dry heaves until her body can no longer take the internal assault.

Dr. Holdo is at her side holding her stray hairs from her face with one hand and rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Body feeling weak, Rey turns on the faucet to wash down the sick and wash her mouth out.

“Sweetie, are you alright? Do you want to sit back down?” Dr. Holdo asks kindly.

Rey nods her head not feeling like she can speak just yet.

The doctor leads her back to the medical bed to sit down and says, “Ms. Andor, I truly am sorry about all this. I know it’s a lot to take in especially in light of your recent good news.” She smiles sympathetically with a hand to her shoulder.

She continues, “There’s more.”

Rey’s face pales and looks up at the doctor.

What _more_ could there possibly be?

She’s not even able to process the whole _mix up_. Now there’s more?

She looks at the lawyer wondering if he’s going to speak, and whether he’s going to speak on her behalf or the clinics.

She turns her head back to Dr. Holdo as she speaks again, “I personally know who the donor is.

His family and I are actually close friends. Close family friends which is why when I got wind of your case, I felt the need to introduce myself and be the one to tell you the news.

I want you to know that the clinic is completely at fault for all of this, and I want to make this right hence why Mr. Wexley is here.” She gestures to the man that’s been quiet this whole time with a look of worry on his face.

“I’m here to offer my services to you at no expense with the clinic taking full responsibility for any and all medical costs should you choose to continue to be a patient with us during the duration of your pregnancy.” She offers.

“Please know that the nurse responsible has been let go and that I had no idea who your donor was prior to taking your case.

I was assigned as soon as your blood work came back positive which was when the phone call was made.

Again, I realize this is a lot and the last thing I want to do is cause you any additional stress especially in your condition. It isn’t good for you or the fetus.

But I _must_ advise you to take some time to think about what you want to do moving forward in regards to this situation before the donor is revealed to you.

Now that the donor has been notified, and therefore, now involved there are certain legal protocols we must follow where parental rights are concerned.”

_Parental rights._ Rey thinks. She doesn’t mean this so called donor can take her baby does she?

Dr. Holdo must see the panic on Rey’s face and quickly tries to reassure her by saying, “No decisions have to be made right at this moment. I really don’t want to overload you with too much stress right now.”

Rey laughs bitterly, thinking it’s a little too late for that now. This is ridiculous. This is not what she signed up for when she decided to this. She feels her anger start to rise.

“Look. Trust me. I understand your disappointment and… anger.” She adds.

“You’re in the very early stages of pregnancy where you’re still at risk. I suggests we discuss things further once you’ve had a chance to think everything over.

In the meantime, I can prescribe you some nausea medicine and prenatal vitamins.

Mr. Wexley has some paperwork you can take to overlook and even show to a lawyer if you feel it necessary.” She says.

“Please keep in mind that you’ll need a six week check up. Though, regardless if you decide to be treated with us or not, I’m sure I’ll be seeing you before then.

“Again. I’m very sorry to have had to spring all of this on you. Please take care of yourself. I can call someone for you if you need me to.”

Rey shakes her head feeling very tired and drained all of sudden. 

“There are pamphlets up front that further explains what to expect during your first trimester. I do hope you continue to stay with us in spite of our mistake. I personally promise to take good care of you if you’ll let me.” She concludes effectively ending her appointment.

Not having anything else to say, Rey takes the offered paperwork and moves to gather her things.

The doctor and lawyer leaves the room to give her privacy.

Rey doesn’t need much time as she’s ready to get the hell out of here.

She certainly has a lot to think about.

Her first priority being her health and the well-being of the child she’s now carrying, so she makes her way to the clinic’s pharmacy to pick up her vitamins and nausea medication.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Should Rey stay at the clinic? 
> 
> Fun Facts according to Google & Planned Parenthood: 
> 
> It takes 1-2 weeks for sperm to meet and fertilize an egg.  
> Pregnancy test show more accuracy 3 weeks after sex or insemination  
> First ultrasounds usually happen between 4-6 weeks into pregnancy
> 
> https://www.plannedparenthood.org/learn/pregnancy


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic all around

Rey immediately leaves the clinic after picking up her medicine from the pharmacy. Not wanting to stay another second in that damned place she makes haste to her car.

Starting it up to get some heat flowing to help mask the winter chill, she finally tries to digest today’s revelations.

To say that Rey is upset would be a huge understatement.

Today’s turn of events has her feeling more emotionally drained than she has ever been.

There are so many emotions running through her mind and body. She honestly doesn’t know what emotion to linger on first.

The anger.

Disappointment.

Confusion.

Frustration. There is _so_ much frustration.

Her mind is jumping from one thing to the next. Pregnant. _Mix up_. Nausea. Lawyer. Parental Rights. It’s so much.

Too much.

And what about this donor?

 _Ugh_.

She really doesn’t even want to go there. Or think about who he is. Or what he may look like.

But now that he knows, what does he want? Or expect? He doesn’t think he’s going to be apart of this child’s life does he?

Or that he would possibly want to raise this baby together?

Rey’s mind lingers back to the doctor’s earlier words: _parental rights._

 _Parental rights_ her ass.

How could this happen? How could that nurse be so careless? Or the clinic for that matter.

Does that clinic not realize lives are going to be affected now due to their lack of proper training.

Her life. Her child’s life. And possibly forever.

She swallows thickly. _Her_ child. She hasn’t even had the chance to fully bask in the joy of finding out she’s pregnant.

Sure. She technically already knew, but to have it confirmed, from an actual doctor, makes it more real.

But how can she feel joy right now?

She can’t. Not when there’s a possibility of someone taking away the very thing she’s wanted for so long.

The car has finally reached a decent level of warmth forcing Rey to put her hands to the vents for some much needed heat.

She exhales as the heat touches her fingertips and slowly starts to warm the rest of her body.

The warmth on her finger and the comfort of the heat reminds Rey of Ben.

_Ben._

_Dammit._

Ben. She’s been avoiding him practically all weekend. She hasn’t looked at her phone all morning, too anxious to let anything distract from this morning’s scheduled appointment.

Deciding that Ben is going to have wait, Rey pulls out of the parking lot making her way towards the highway.

She needs to talk to someone. The one person that she thinks will be able to help her make some since of this clusterfuck of a day.

* * *

Emotions are still lingering under the surface but focusing on road ahead helps keep them suppressed.

The forty-five minute drive to Takodana Town turns out to be soothing.

She pulls into the tavern’s parking lot knowing that Maz still likes to serve drinks there on Mondays.

She parks and tries her best to make herself somewhat presentable in the little mirror in her car. She silently curses when she sees her face.

There’s not much she can do to get rid of the red under her eyes or the hollow in her cheeks. She’s been sick for days straight and the added stress from all the news has taken a noticeable toll on her body.

Getting out she makes her way inside the building.

There aren’t many occupants. Most likely the usuals; drunks with no day jobs.

The tavern is just as old as any other building in town but Maz has done well to keep all of her family’s buildings well intact.

Inside, she can spot Maz behind the counter barking orders to one of the bartenders.

Moving forward she prepares herself for the force that is Maz Kanata.

In all her years she’s never met anyone quite like the old lady. The only other person ever coming close being Leia with both of them having an air about them that just commands, but still comes off motherly.

“Oh, dear!” Maz exclaims upon seeing Rey’s face. “My goodness. What has happened to you?” She asks worriedly coming from behind the counter.

Rey doesn’t know why but it’s as if the dam keeping her emotions in check breaks somewhere inside of her, and they come out in a burst of tears.

She cant help herself and runs the rest of the distance to Maz wrapping her arms around her tightly as she cries into her shoulder.

“Oh, poor child,” she says hugging her back tightly.

Rey feels her body relax for the first time in days. Being in Maz’s arms is exactly the comfort she needs right now. After a few minutes of holding each other, Maz pulls her toward the back office.

Sitting her down in the seat in front of the traditional oak desk centered in the room, Maz sits right next to her.

“What’s wrong child? She asks as she hands her tissues from the desk.

Rey takes the tissues. Wiping her face, she prepares herself to tell Maz everything.

And tell Maz everything, she does.

Rey starts from the beginning with her decision to get inseminated. Then proceeds to tell her of the procedure, her wait for the results, Ben, this morning’s appointment and everything in between.

Maz listens intently not interrupting once.

Once Rey finishes, having left nothing out, she feels like a huge weight has been lifted off her back.

Looking at Maz, she sees her smile sweetly at her.

Rey’s head tilts, looking at Maz in confusion. With everything she’s just unloaded what could there possibly be to smile about?

“Ben Solo, huh?” She smirks slyly.

“ _That’s_ what you focus on after all of that?” Rey asks feeling her face get hot.

“Believe me, I wasn’t expecting _any_ of what you just unloaded on me. But I have to admit, after that sexually-charged ‘meet-cute’ at lunch last week, I can’t say I didn’t see the two of you getting together.” Maz confesses sitting back in her chair fully with a look of playful knowing.

“Together? We’re not together. Maz, have you not just heard a word of what all I just told you?” Rey asks feeling scandalized.

“I’m pregnant. And the sperm donor, that I thought would be non-existent is now… existent.”She says feeling herself get riled up again.

“I heard you quite well. Thank you very much.” Maz says with a pointed look. Seeing that Rey is not ready for the mood to be lightened just yet. She continues.

“Sweet child, you have a beautiful journey ahead of you. The journey of motherhood. And that in itself is a blessing.”

Rey has the decency to look a little ashamed. Of course it’s a blessing. She knows that.

But she has a right to be angry about everything that’s happened too.

As if seeing her thoughts written across her face, Maz says, “Dear, I’m not saying to not be upset.

Life has dealt you a rough start but eventually you overcame that with strength.

You know all those years ago, if I hadn’t noticed you, you would’ve never said anything to anyone about that cruel man. That’s because you’re strong, Rey.

And this baby…” Maz places her hand on Rey’s flat abdomen. “will be strong too because no matter who the father is, _you’re_ its mother. You will get through this.

I can’t tell you what to do but _I_ think you should review the paperwork, go back to the clinic and milk them for all their money. The clinic is at fault here, but it _was_ a mistake. One they are trying and willing to fix. So, let them handle it. I’m sure that poor nurse feels bad enough.

Plus, I know Amilyn. She’ll take good care of you.” She says with confidence.

“Oh, and call Ben.” She says looking at Rey from above the rim of her glasses.

“But how am I going to explain all of this to-” Rey begins. Maz effectively cuts her off with a swift wave of her hand in the air, gesturing her to stop talking.

“Do you like him?” Maz asks simply.

“I don’t kn-” Rey begins.

“Do you like him?” Maz repeats clearly getting irritated with Rey’s refusal to just answer the question.

“Yes. Yes, I do.” She says finally admitting what she’s been denying.

“Then you tell him and explain everything to him just as you explained it to me, and see where it goes.

Don’t let your best asset also be your downfall, Rey. You _are_ strong, but you don’t have to be strong alone.

Ben may, or may not, want any part of this, but you’ll never know if you make the decision for him.” She says with a hand to her cheek.

Rey feels her eyes water. She knows Maz is right about everything. Rey can’t say that she’s surprised. Maz usually always is.

“Plus, I know Ben doesn’t practice anymore, but it might be helpful to have him look at the paperwork that lawyer gave you.”

Reys starts to agree before she realizes exactly what Maz said. “How do you know he doesn’t practice anymore?” Rey asks surprised.

“Dear. I know everything.” Maz responds with matter of fact.

Rey burst out in laughter not able to deny Maz’s statement or her spunky attitude.

Getting up to hug her again, Rey holds her adoptive Grandmother tight and thanks her for everything.

Maz rubs her back. “Of course, dear. Now let’s get some food in you. You look like you haven’t eaten in days.”

Rey smiles to herself thinking: _I guess she really does know everything._

* * *

Rey’s stomach feels settled after taking her nausea medicine with the tomato spinach soup Maz served her.

Thanks to Maz, Rey is feeling much lighter both mentally and physically.

Now that she’s finally gained a bit of clarity, Rey is ready for her next mission of the day.

Talking to Ben.

Her drive back into the city outskirts is fast. She’ll blame that on her full stomach and her inspirational chat with Maz.

Before she knows it she’s in front of the Solo’s grand mansion of a house.

After making sure she looks better than she did before speaking to Maz, she makes her way to the front door.

She rings the doorbell and waits for someone to answer.

There’s some shuffling and then she’s hears footsteps before Han opens the door with an annoyed grunt.

When he sees it is Rey, he smirks as though he’s not really surprised to see her. “Hi, sweetheart. Here for Ben?” He asks.

Rey blushes. Swallowing her nerves, she responds, “uhm, yes. Is he home?”

“Yeah, he’s home.” He says opening the door wider, letting her in. “Been locked up in his room all day. Hasn’t even came out to eat. Maybe you can knock some sense into him. Tell him moping about being home with his parents won’t help anyone here.”

Rey’s not sure what she should do here. If this a bad time maybe she should come back when he’s not mad at his parents.

Han senses her impending retreat. “Ah, no you don’t sweetheart.” Blocking the entrance. “Go on up. I’m sure he’d rather talk to you than me or Leia at this point.”

Rey looks back at Han making sure he’s sure.

“Go on. Straight upstairs. Second door on the left.” He points.

Rey listens and follows his finger to the stairs.

Going up, she sees more family photos hung on the wall. Ones she hasn’t seen before not having ever gone upstairs.

They all show a happy family. Well, not the teen photos of Ben. Rey tries not to laugh. His serious teen pictures reminding her of the serious demeanor he had when they’d met.

She can’t wait to see what her family pictures will look like.

Depending on how Ben reacts it’s possible Ben may be in her future family photos.

She feels the nerves coming back on as she gets close to his door. Taking a big breath, she brushes her hair back before knocking.

She’s hears movement but no sounds that move closer to the door. Thinking that he probably thinks she’s one of his parents, she calls out, “Hey, Ben. It’s Rey.”

There’s silence and then the door suddenly whooshes open. The quickness of it making Rey take a step back.

“Rey. What are you doing here? Are you feeling better?” He rushes out.

“I’m fine. Feeling much better actually. Thank you. Do you mind if we talk?” She responds.

Ben runs both of his hands through his hair. “Uh, now is not a good time actually.”

“Oh, okay. I’m sorry to have just dropped by. I probably should’ve called first.” She says nervously not expecting to be turned away.

Rey notices that Ben looks distracted. And looking closely, he appears to not look all that well himself.

“Ben, are you okay?” She asks concerned.

He turns away and then walks back as if he doesn’t know what to do with himself. He honestly looks like he’s on the verge of a full on panic attack.

Unable to help herself, Rey steps into his room. Walking up to him she places a hand on his arm.

“Ben.” She whispers not sure what else to do.

He finally looks at her. Eyes connecting. Rey can see the panic in his eyes.

She guides him to sit on the edge of the bed and takes his hand. “What’s wrong, Ben?”

He swallows not saying anything.

“You don’t have to tell me. I can just stay with you. Or I can go.” Still he says nothing. Taking that as her cue, she moves to leave but Ben stops her by tightening his grip on her hand.

“No. I - ” He starts again. Rey sits back down looking at him. He looks down then up again. “I got a phone call today.”

“Oh.” Rey says. She wasn’t expecting him to say that. It must have been a call with bad news if he’s this worked up. “I’m guessing it was a bad phone call?” She tries and guest.

He stands abruptly.

Hands running through his hair again. Rey taking note that it’s a definite sign of frustration for him.

“This is going to sound crazy.” He says. This _is_ crazy she hears him whisper to himself.

_My goodness_

He truly is going crazy. What the _hell_ is going on?

Rey decides it is best to stay silent and let him work through what he has to get out.

“I was young, broke, desperate, and determined to prove to my parents and Snoke that I could make it on my own.” He says.

“It was stupid. But I really needed the money. I knew the severity of what I was doing, so I only did it once. I was such a nervous mess that I ended spilling most of it.” He shakes his head.

Rey listens but he honestly isn’t making _any_ sense. Seriously hoping he’s not talking about a robbery and isn’t seriously crazy, she begins to wonder if she should call for Han, or plan an exit strategy.

He continues. “Even after I spilled most of it they told me that it’ll still be good for at least one try and they’ll save it for someone special.”

Rey is about to ask what the hell is he talking about before he says, “I let them take it because - like I said - I needed the money. But I filled out the paperwork and checked the box off to not be notified. I just don’t understand _why_ they would still call me letting me know, and now she’s pregnant.

I don’t even know who _she_ is.” He finishes sitting back down looking as though he’ ready to pull his own hair out.

Wait. _WHAT?_

She thought he wasn’t making any sense but Rey keeps hearing: _Phone call. One try. Money. Paperwork. Checked the box. Not be notified. Phone call. Pregnant. I don’t even know who she is._

Theres no way. It couldn’t possibly be what she’s thinking.

She’s not crazy. _He’s_ crazy.

Needing to confirm this. And confirm it now before she literally combusts. She whispers, “Who called you?”

“What?” Ben asks confused. Surely wondering why she would be asking that of all questions.

Rey repeats the question more seriously this time, “Who called you, Ben?”

Ben seemingly not having time for Rey’s stupid question, answers her as if he’s said it already and is repeating himself, “The clinic, Rey.” He pushes his face into his hands clearly done talking about it.

Rey is feeling her heart beat much faster than normal.

Something is ringing.

She thinks it's her ears.

_The clinic, Rey._

Yeah, it’s definitely her ears ringing. Rey stands needing to get out of here.

Fresh air. Yeah, she needs fresh air.

Standing up, she’s wobbly. Her head feels heavy. The movement catches Ben’s attention because he looks up.

“Rey.” He calls not understanding her reaction.

She feels her balance betraying her. She’s falling down. The last thing she’s hears is Ben calling her name as everything else turns black.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truths come out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes. I will go back and fix them.

“What’d you do to her?”

“ _I_ didn’t do anything. She just _fainted_.”

“Well _I’m_ sure she didn’t just faint for nothi-”

“Will you two stop it. Rey, honey. If you can hear me, everything will be alright, dear. Ben is going to ride with you to the hospital. We’ll call your parents and meet you there, alright."

She can make out the noises around her recognizing them as Han, Ben, and Leia, but her body won’t allow her to open her eyes to confirm it.

“It’s alright. Just rest.” An unfamiliar, feminine, voice says feeling a hand on her arm.

She relaxes, and lets the darkness takeover again. Hearing sirens as she succumbs to sleep.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Her hearing comes back first. It’s the only sense that hasn’t seemed to fail her today.

She tries to mentally analyze the rest of her body. Overall, she feels fine. Her body feels a little weak, but she seems to be well rested.

There’s no headache. Breathing seems normal. She realizes now that beeping sound is monitoring her heart.

She’s in a hospital.

Hospital? Ah, yes she fainted. _But the baby._

Continuing her self analyzation, she notices her stomach seems fine and settled. No nausea. _No nausea._

Is the baby alright?

Baby.

_Ben._

It all is coming back to her now. Ben’s erratic behavior. His crazy story that _isn’t_ so crazy now that she knows all the facts.

As if this day couldn’t get any more absurd.

She tries to open her eyes. Blinking slowly, they open to glaring bright ceiling lights.

Her vision begins to clear allowing her to make out the rest of the room. The first thing she makes out is a light green curtain obstructing her view from the left side of the room.

Searching the rest of her surroundings in front of her, she sees a sink. A silver fully stocked medical cart. One of those rolling stools. And many wall displays: an eye chart, some poster about washing your hands, and other various posters with facts about Coruscant Hospital statistics.

This clearly isn’t the clinic. _Thank goodness._ Glad that she doesn’t have to face the staff of that place right now.

Looking to her right she sees Ben. 

He’s asleep on one of the two identical chairs against the far wall. His arm is rested on the chair, face held up by his hand. There’s a little window above his head casting a soft glow on him.

It’s still daylight out? Weird. Still looking at him, she sees that he has on a different shirt from yesterday. When did he have time to change?

There’s a soft knock that comes from behind the curtaininterrupting her thoughts. Then she hears the room door open.

Turning toward the sound, the curtain hanging in front of her is suddenly swept aside and she sees a young woman with brown skin and short black hair.

Walking over to Rey with a clipboard she speaks, “Hi! You’re awake. You slept a long time. Almost twenty-four hours. You must’ve been exhausted.”

Twenty-four hours? It’s the next day Rey thinks.

She checks Rey’s monitor and her IV bag. Rey just now realizing that it was even connected to her. Satisfied with her findings the woman introduces herself.

“I’m Dr. Reese. Your blood work came back. Congratulations! You’re pregnant, if you already didn’t know. Though, something tells me you did with the type of nausea medicine we found in your blood work” She smiles.

“It’s one of the types that is only prescribed to expecting mothers due to its low dosages.” She whispers playfully.

“You were severely dehydrated which resulted in you fainting. You’ll have to almost double your normal intake of water now.” Taking on a more serious tone.

“Healthy mother means healthy baby. And that means staying hydrated and well rested.” She says firmly as she flips through what Rey assumes is her medical chart.

“Your vitals seem fine. The baby is fine, so I can get your discharge papers started. I’m sure you’re ready to leave.” She works to remove the IV and disconnect the monitors attached to Rey with practiced ease. “Did you have any questions?" She asks Rey.

Rey swallows finding it difficult with how dry her mouth feels and shakes her head.

Smiling kindly, she says “Alright. Well, I’ll go get started on your discharge papers.”

As she turns away, she says, “Oh, you’re awake. Everything is fine. You and your wife will be free to go in just a bit.” She says to Ben.

_Wife?_

Ben coughs. No doubt trying to cover up his nervousness over Rey’s new title.

Dr. Reese walks out. A little bit too chipper for Rey or the conversation she’s needs to have with Ben.

Alone now, Rey turns to Ben. He looks like he’s had a rough night. Seems they both did.

Wanting to lighten the mood before things get serious, Rey says “Hi, _husband.”_ Trying to sound playful but it comes out groggily.

“Yeah, I told them I was your husband. It was the only way I could come back and see you. I didn’t want you to be alone. I had to call your mom to get some of your information.” He responds ignoring her greeting.

Shocked. Rey says, “Oh. Thank you.” Not sure what else to say to that.

She should just come out and say it. Just say it. _I’m pregnant._ She prepares herself to let it come out but Ben beats her to it.

“You’re pregnant?” He asks sounding resigned.

Confusion must be present on her face because he continues with, “I heard the doctor. You’re really pregnant? You’ve _been_ pregnant this _whole_ time?” Anger taking place of the resigned look on his features.

“How could you? We’ve been dating and you haven’t said anything. You’ve been leading me on all this time?” He says. Getting louder and abruptly standing up to walk towards her.

Rey is speechless. These past few days must truly be from the pits of hell. 

Here she was minding her own business then Ben _fucking_ Solo had to come out of nowhere and force himself into her life.

Nothing has gone as she expected or planned since the day she met him and now she’s pregnant with _his_ child.

Not some random donor. No. Ben.

Ben, whom she’s dated for barely a week, whose family she’s deeply attached to, and who apparently is her now her _fake_ husband.

They hardly know each other. He’s still somewhat of a stranger. And here he is yelling at her after the week she’s had. As if they’re _really_ married and she’s somehow cheated on him or something.

Angry hot tears form and make their way down her cheeks. She’s sick of this day already. And at the moment sick of him.

How dare he insert himself into her life like this? Making her feel things that she shouldn’t. And changing and making a mess of her life.

How dare he decide to donate sperm for money and do such a terrible job of it that only one sample is saved for use.

One sample that just happens to be used years later and on her of all people.

How does this happen? Is it a coincidence? Fate? Some sick joke? What?

He’s right in front of her waiting for her to answer his inquisition. “You have nothing to say?” Hands tightening into fist at his side. Clearly frustrated with her silence.

Rey feels her own anger boil over. “It’s yours, you idiot.” She finally says loudly and with attitude.

Ben’s face tightens and looks at her as if she’s crazy. “What the hell are you talking about? We haven’t even slept together. Are you crazy?” He asks.

He’s just asked her if _she’s_ crazy. The audacity. After his little display yesterday, he has some nerve asking if she’s crazy. She can’t believe this or him.

Her emotions are running haywire, so she does the only thing her body will allow her at the moment which is laugh.

What _is_ crazy is this day and this whole damn situation. It’s truly absurd.

She’s angry laughing while also crying, so maybe she is crazy. Maybe they’re both crazy. At this point, she’s convinced if they make it out of this hospital without killing each other, they’ll definitely need therapy.

Ben just stares at her before he’s had enough. Turning to leave, he walks toward the door muttering _unbelievable_.

Rey wipes her face and shakes her head not believing this is her life right now.

Then blurts out, “I was artificially inseminated a couple of weeks ago.”

She sees the exact moment he understands what she’s said because he stops walking. “What?”

She repeats herself waiting for him to turn back around. When he does, he walks back toward her slowly then stops at the side of her bed.

He looks exhausted. Just as bad as she did yesterday. There are bags under his eyes and his facial expression is neutral.

She realizes now that she’s had a bit more time to process this situation than Ben has had. He’s gone from having his privacy violated, thinking he’s gotten some random girl pregnant to thinking she’s been lying to him to now; finding out that it actually wasn’t some random girl after all.

She takes pity on him and decides it’s time to explain. “I wanted a baby. I _really_ wanted a baby.” She begins.

Inhaling deeply then exhaling loudly, she continues, “I wasn’t with anyone and I felt like time was running out. So… I got inseminated. It was a few weeks before I met you. When we met, I didn’t know I was pregnant. I started to suspect shortly after, but I wanted to wait and confirm before I said anything.

I got confirmation that I am indeed pregnant yesterday at the clinic. There, they told me that they made a huge mistake, and said the donor attached to the sample that was used on me was notified mistakenly.

When I came to your house yesterday, I had every intention of telling you about the pregnancy but you were so…”What’s the right word?

Bothered? Was he bothered? Maybe. Angry? Scared? Yeah, that too, it seemed.

He also seemed anxious. Yeah. She’ll go with anxious.

“You were so anxious that I didn’t get to tell you. You started explaining about the call you received and I put two and two together. Now here we are.” She finishes swallowing hard.

She watches as shock registers on his face. He stumbles backwards as though he may fall. Rey silently prays that he doesn’t and prides herself on having enough sense to have told him all of this in a hospital.

He steadies himself walking backwards until he feels the chair he was occupying earlier. Then drops his body down in it with a loud plop, bringing his elbows to his knees and his hands to his face. He takes a few deep breaths then looks up at her.

“It’s you.” He says.

She cant help but think there’s a hint of admiration behind the statement. But that would imply that he’s not entirely opposed to this whole situation.

“You’re the one the clinic was referring to.” He states simply as though he’s just now coming to that conclusion.

Rey is tired. All she really wants right now is to have a cold glass of ice water and lie down in her own bed, and not have to think about this day or the past week for at least one day.

But that isn’t going to happen is it? Because she’s pregnant and regardless if Ben decides to be present in this baby’s life or not, he _is_ the father and therefore now involved. So, no. Going a full day without thinking about this baby, or its forever attachment to Ben, isn’t going to happen.

She knows that they’ll eventually need to talk about what this all means for them moving forward. What it means for their relationship - if they decide to stay together, or friendship - if they decide to end things.

She doesn’t even know if he wants children. Sure he donated, surely knowing the possibility that his sample could be used, but he was young and did it for the money, right?

Did he really not give it much thought? Has his feelings since then changed?

Will he still want to date her but not raise the baby together? Or just strictly co-parent? Or will he want nothing to do with her or the baby now?

Does she even want to do this together?

Speaking to Maz yesterday, gave her hope that it could be possible that he’d accept her pregnancy and possibly work this out together. But that was wishful thinking on the off chance that he would want to do this together.

Now it’s a definite possibility. Is she ready for that? Ready to share her world? Her baby?

She had planned on doing this alone from the start. Of course not completely with the help of her parents and Maz helping occasionally, but now it’s really not just about what she wants.

She has so many questions. But decides to hold off on asking any at the moment.

Now the one feeling resigned, and realizing she hasn’t responded to what he last said, she confirms his statement with her own.

“Yes, Ben. I’m having _your_ baby.”

He gasps as if hearing the words from her finalizes everything he needs to hear. His mouth moves to say something but doesn’t get the chance because there’s a knock at the door.

With the curtain already pulled back, Rey is able to see Dr. Reese walk in this time.

“I have your paperwork all here. No need to checkout at the front desk. You’re good to go.”

Turning to Ben she continues with, “Now, Mr. Hubby, you need to make sure mommy here gets plenty of rest, stays hydrated and eats enough food with the medicine she’s on. Also, make sure she’s taking her prenatal vitamins everyday. Got that?”

Ben stands up like she’s going to reprimanded for not standing at attention in her presence.

“Yes. Yes, ma’am. I’m on it.” He says confidently.

“Alright. If you still don’t have any questions you’re free to go.” She smiles and waves while making her exit.

An awkward silence takes place after the nice doctor leaves.

Ben clears his throat, “I should probably get you home,”

“You don’t have to. I can manage.” She says not wanting him to feel obligated.

“I want to, please?” He pleads. Eyelids lowering crinkling at the corner giving her a puppy dog look.

Not finding it in her to deny him this one request she says, “O-okay.”

He moves to help her get up and gather her belongings. Rey not being able to stand the silence asks, “Did you leave to change yesterday?”

“No. Actually our parents came by last night. My parents called your parents and they all came rushing. I told them you were dehydrated and passed out.

Your parents were worried and reluctant to leave, but I convinced them that I wasn’t going to leave your side and would take care of you.” He says helping her into her jacket.

“They stopped by earlier this morning to check on you and bring us breakfast but you were still asleep. My parents brought my car last night in case I wanted to leave to get food or something.”

She feels bad for being the cause of so much worry. At least their parents didn’t find out _everything_ that’s going on. She supposes that won’t be the case for much longer, seeing as Ben’s parents are going to be just as much apart of all this as her parents will be.

She and Ben really needs to talk and try to sort all this out. And soon.

They leave the hospital and Ben drives them back to her place in complete silence. The quiet isn’t necessarily awkward this time but there is definite tension.

The drive isn't long. When he pulls up to her one story house, she immediately feels relief at finally being able to be home. All she wants to do is get in her bed.

As soon as he stops the car, he gets out to help her with her things and get settled inside.

“You don’t hav-” She tries to say but is cut off.

“Do you want me to leave?” Ben asks straightforward and with a seriousness she hasn’t seen before.

“What? No, I just don’t want you to feel like you _have_ to be here. It’s not like we planned these turn of events.”

“I _want_ to be here, okay?”

Rey just blinks at him not sure where this is coming from all of a sudden.

“Okay. You can stay.” She says turning away to dig in her purse for the keys to the door.

After opening the door, Rey tells him to make himself at home while she goes to change into some more comfortable clothes. She knows she should shower and wash the last day and half off of her, but she only has enough energy to change her clothes and brush her teeth.

Checking the time and noticing it’s a little after noon. She shoots a quick text to Finn giving him a quick, and very brief, update. Knowing he’ll relay the information to Jannah and Rose, who are probably wondering why she isn’t in the shop today.

While she’s already in a contacting mood, she decides to call her parents to let them know that she’s home and okay. They immediately want to make their way over, but she tells them she’s still not feeling her best and needs to rest, promising them that she’ll checkin with them tomorrow.

Once finished, she makes her way back to the living room and makes herself comfortable next to Ben, who is sitting on the couch.

“Your house is nice and cozy. Very you.” He compliments.

She looks around her space, proud of her decor and the feminine touch she’s added over the years since she’s bought the place. It’s mostly filled with second-hand furniture and trinkets but that’s her favorite part about it.

“Thank you.” She smiles.

“Are you hungry? You probably need to take your pregnant natal vitamin things. He rushes out

A small laugh escapes her. “I’m fine. I’m not hungry and I can take my vitamin for dinner when I eat.”

He nods his head and silence takes over the room again.

Taking a big breath she grabs Ben’s hand. “Ben, we need to talk, but please not today. I’m too tired and I’m sure you are too. I just want to lie down and turn the TV on and not overthink right now.”

Relief washes over his face. Glad that they don’t have to broach any heavy topics right at this moment.

“Okay. I think that’s a great idea.” He responds with a little smile.

“Good.” She reaches for the remote, turns the TV on and lies back. Ben, not sure what to do, tries to get up and move to give her space but she pulls on his hand. Forcing him to lie down with her.

“We’re not going to overthink this. We’re going to lie here and watch TV.” She says with finality as she watches the hint of hesitancy cross his face.

Ben relents and lies down pulling her against his side. Rey turns behind her and Ben and pulls the throw blanket she keeps over the couch on them.

He helps her adjust the blanket to cover them both. Then wraps his arms around her.

They snuggle together. For the moment not worrying about what will happen next.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussions. Final decisions. And unexpected visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my opinion- canon-ingly speaking, Rey and Ben’s relationship in the movies and books is volatile at worst and passionate at best. I try to portray their more passionate sides especially in their arguments.
> 
> Honestly, they’re both idiots in love, too stubborn to admit it especially Rey.

Sunlight shines through the window shooting sun rays right across her face. Squinting, she opens both eyes slowly.

Immediately noticing the lack of extra warmth she felt from Ben throughout the night, she looks around to spot him out, noticing he’s not in bed. She breathes deeply and turns over to lie on her back.

So today is the day. The day they’ve been putting off. The day where she’ll hopefully get the answers she needs about their future. She hopes the conversation they’re going to have won’t be nearly as emotionally draining as the ones before, knowing she won’t be able to handle it if turns out that way.

At least she’s waking up in her own room and bed this morning and not a hospital. _That’s a start. S_ he smiles to herself not letting her nerves about this day get her down.

She gets up to relieve herself and brush her teeth preparing to seek out Ben.

She spots him immediately at the island in the middle of her kitchen perusing his phone intently with furrowed brows. She studies him. He’s still in his undershirt and boxers. And his hair is all over his head. Waves of black going in every direction.

She finds it cute.

Wondering what has him so preoccupied, she makes her presence known as she walks up to him.

“Morning.” She says as she sits in the barstool next to him smiling softly. He replies good morning without looking away from his phone.

Curious as to what has him so distracted, she peers over his shoulder seeing a page full of words. He’s reading.

“What are you reading?” She asks.

Ben finally looks at her.

“Did you know your body is forming an amniotic sac, umbilical cord, and placenta right now for our baby? Or that our baby is starting to develop a brain and spinal cord? It all happens during the first trimester.” He says looking down at her abdomen then back at her face.

Rey is taken aback by his discoveries but more so by his use of the word our.

 _Our baby_.

She, in fact, did not know any of that figuring, prior to Ben, she’d have more than enough time to learn and get herself acquainted with her changing body. But it seems he’s already jumped on it. 

“No, I didn’t.” She admits.

“We’re going to have to start working on a birth plan. Baby names too. And figure out where we’re going to raise the baby. I’m going to have to find another job. I have money saved but babies grow. I’m going to need to support us.” He rambles.

 _Whoa_. He’s jumping all over the place with his words. Talking about birth plans. Raising the baby. Supporting _us._

As all over the place as he is, he still sounds a little proud.

He wants to take care of us. There’s no doubt in her mind that he can. She remembers how he took care of her last night.

Yesterday, she and Ben had fallen asleep on the couch after watching house flipping episodes on HGTV.Only for them to wake up in the evening to Rey’s growling belly.

Noticing Rey’s hunger and wanting to make sure he followed all of Dr. Reese’s orders, Ben ordered takeout from one of the menus hanging on her fridge.

After eating dinner, he made sure she took her vitamin and wasn’t feeling sick. After she assured him she was feeling fine, she finally felt like she had enough energy to shower. She told Ben she was going to go do so, and he offered to draw her a bath. Not really wanting him to leave and keeping with their motto of night: not overthinking, she’d let him. He ran her bathwater and turned awkwardly around leaving to give her privacy.

When she had finished, Ben was already waiting, prepared to leave, but she didn’t want him to. And she definitely didn’t want to be left alone with her thoughts. Knowing that they had the rest of the night before they’d have to get back to reality and finally discuss their future, she bravely asked him to stay the night.

If he was shocked by her request, he didn’t show it. She figured he probably didn’t want to be alone with his thoughts either.

After bringing in the bag his parents brought over to the hospital from his car, they went through the motions of preparing for bed.

They brushed their teeth together, and Ben removed his shirt leaving him in his undershirt and boxers. When it came time to actually get in bed, she saw Ben’s face, and knew he was starting to question whether sleeping together in a bed would be a good idea right now.

She knew they really shouldn’t since they haven’t established were they stood yet. But she remembered what it felt like to lie in his arms earlier on the couch and concluded she wouldn’t mind feeling that warmth again.

Decision made, she grabbed his hand and slowly guided him to her bed. “We’ll try and figure everything out tomorrow. Right now, let’s just get some rest, okay.” She had suggested.

He nodded and moved to crawl under the sheets. Pulling her into his arms for the second time that day and together they fell into a peaceful slumber.

Coming out of yesterday’s memories, Rey realizes that Ben would make a great father. He’s caring, comforting, and warm. And apparently determined and dedicated.

He must’ve been up all morning reading up on pregnancy and babies.

She smiles to herself. This seems to be good news but she has to know if he’s doing this because it’s the right thing to do or because he wants to? The last thing she wants or needs is him resenting her because he felt he didn’t have a choice.

She likes Ben and wants to see where their relationship can go but they have to be careful with their decisions now. It won’t be just her feelings and needs that are at risk.

He’s still rambling baby facts when she touches his arm.

“Ben.” She says softly. “You have to know that I don’t expect anything from you. Not for me or this baby. I know neither of us expected the hand we’ve been dealt but it’s not just about our wants.”

“What are you saying?” He asks perturbed.

“I’m _saying,_ you have an out on all of this.” Gesturing between herself and Ben.

“An out?” He asks irritatedly.

“Yes! An out.” Rey confirms getting a little irritated herself.

“An out of this relationship. An out of this pregnancy business. You have a choice, Ben. I don’t want you to feel like you don’t. I was planning on doing this alone. You don’t have to be in our lives if you don’t want to.”

“ _That’s_ what you’re on about? Whether I _choose_ to be apart of this or not?” He asks as the legs of the barstool scrape across the wooden floor as he gets up suddenly.

Rey turns fully around to face him sensing an argument coming on.

“I don’t really think I had much _choice_ when it came to you being in my life.” He says annoyed with her.

Rey is confused. She doesn’t know where he’s going with this.

“You’ve been in my life for years now. Ever since the first time my parents mentioned you. Do you know what it’s like to constantly try compete with a shadow or put a face to the perfect woman?

I’ve been doing it for years. Trying to imagine what Rey, the perfect daughter, prodigy, and earner of my parent’s affection is really like. What she looks like. What it would be like if I came back home and had to watch from the sidelines as my family gave away the love I always wanted.” He continues.

“But then I did come back home and I finally met you and you _are_ perfect.” He says softly moving closer to her again.

Rey feels the tears gathering in her eyes. She knew Ben was hurt from his parents and uncle’s abandonment but she’s now seeing how deep that hurt is.

“I’m not perfect.” She says looking down. Nowhere near perfect she believes. But she tries to live her life the best way she can. A life full positivity and no regrets despite her rough past.

Ben moves closer into her space and reaches his hand out to cradle the side of her face and says, “No, you’re not. But you’re perfect to me. Perfect for me.”

He tilts her head up and kisses her. Tears are streaming down her face due to his declaration.

She grabs hold of his back and deepens the kiss.

Their tongues nip at each other greedily. It’s a kiss full of emotion and repressed feelings. Rey feels herself getting warm. She wants more so she eagerly opens her legs allowing him to step in the space between them.

Her moan draws his face back. He doesn’t seem to be finished saying what he needs to. He rests his forehead on hers waiting for their breaths to catch.

He pecks her lips one more time before pulling back to look her in the eyes.

“I want to be with you. I want to raise this baby together. Not because I feel I have to but because I _want_ to. You don’t think I see it too?” He asks.

Rey’s brows knit together in confusion as she tries to figure out what he’s referring to.

“The loneliness. You’re just as lonely as I am. After everything you’ve been through with your parents and that asshole of a neighbor Plutt, Maz, out of all people, is the one to find you.

Then you get placed with the Andor’s, meet my parents and get showered with all the love an abandoned child could get, yet you still felt it wasn’t enough. I know what that’s like, but when I’m with you, you fill that loneliness inside me. And I see everything everyone else sees in you.

I don’t think none of this is coincidence. I think us meeting and having this baby together is what was meant to happen. You’re not alone in this, Rey.” He finishes with conviction.

Rey didn’t know what to expect from this conversation but it was not any of this. She would think she’d be used to it by now, being thrown for a loop wherever Ben is concerned, but he still manages to surprise her with his words.

She’s never really considered herself to be lonely. She didn’t see how she could be being surrounded by so many people that loved her. But maybe Ben has a point.

She can’t deny that since their first date, she’s felt an excitement in her she hasn’t felt before. Excitement for something new. Excitement for change. Even now, she’s excited to see how raising a child with Ben Solo will be.

She thinks back to Maz’s words: “ _You are strong, but you don’t have to be strong alone_.”

Ben is still holding on to her and she feels as though he’s an anchor for her, and she realizes she doesn’t want to do this alone.

She doesn’t want to cry anymore. She’s tired of crying and tired of the heavy emotions she’s been feeling for the past few days. She’s ready to celebrate the joy of life that is within her.

She smiles and brings Ben’s hand to her mouth for a kiss.

“So, we’re in this together?” She asks.

“Yes. Together.” He confirms smiling back and clasping their hands together. 

Feeling relieved that he’s finally said the words, she feels like another weight has been lifted.

She knows there’s more to talk about and figures they might as well get it all out of the way while they’re on the subject.

“So, what will we tell people? You know about the baby?” She asks shyly.

Ben looks on in thought moving his jaw.

“I read we shouldn’t tell people until we’re in the all clear which is around thirteen weeks.”

“Oh okay.” Rey says surprised. She remembers the doctor saying she’s still at risk. She makes a mental note to start reading up on pregnancy soon and not later.

“As for the how… seeing as I’m involved - we’re involved,” he corrects, “I don’t think anyone needs to know the specifics unless it’s absolutely necessarily.”

Rey agrees on that front. It seems it’ll be too complicated to explain the specifics. And quite honestly, she doesn’t think she wants to. It’s not that she’s ashamed, but she doesn’t think everyone, her parents especially, will quite understand her reasoning for going the artificial route. She also doesn’t want to hurt them.

Plus, if they wait to tell people at thirteen weeks the timing wouldn’t be _too_ unbelievable given that she’s still early.

“I agree. Though, I should tell you that Maz knows the whole story up until this point, and my friend Finn knows about me getting inseminated, but doesn’t know I’m pregnant.” She confesses.

“Okay. Maz won’t say anything to anyone. She has as many secrets as her age.” He says unperturbed.

“Ben!” Rey exclaims playfully hitting his shoulder and trying to hide her smile .

“What?” He responds feigning pain. “It’s true.”

Rey shakes her head at him.

“What about your friend, Finn?” He asks turning serious again.

“I don’t want to lie to him. He’s one of my best friends. But I guess I can wait and see how I feel about it next time I speak to him.” She says.

He nods in agreement.

“Now, what do we do about the clinic? They gave me paperwork to overlook. Even suggested I have a lawyer look at it.” She asks.

“Yeah, Amilyn emailed the paperwork to me the day I got the phone call. I reviewed most of it at the hospital while you were asleep.

I didn’t even realize she worked there until I got the email. But the documents say we have the right to sue given they were at fault. It’s standard procedure to send those types of forms in the event something like this happens. They’d prefer we handle this out of court as to not ruin their reputation or lose a ton of money.” He explains.

“What do you think we should do?” She continues not knowing how all this works.

“If Aunt Ami wasn’t working there, and if it were anyone else but you, I’d sue in a heartbeat. But I can’t say that I’m all that upset with how everything turned out in spite of their mishap.” He says as he smiles at her.

“Aunt Amilyn is a great doctor and I know she had nothing to do with what happened. So, I would consider letting her continue to be your doctor. I trust her. Known her most of my life, but it’s whatever you’re comfortable with.” He suggests.

Rey considers what he says. She did feel comforted by Dr. Holdo. She was knowledgeable, upfront, honest, and sympathetic. Honestly, all qualities one would want in a doctor. However, she’s not sure where she stands with the clinic though. Sure, they made a mistake. Mistakes happen and they’re willing to fix. But what if another mistake happens. At whose expense will it be? Hers? Their baby’s? She’s not willing to take that risk.

 _Their_. She’s finally thinking of them as a unit. She likes it. Likes the sound of it.

She nods her head and says, “I like Dr. Holdo. I think I wouldn’t mind her continuing to be my doctor, but maybe we can see if she’d be willing to work somewhere other than the clinic, if possible. I don’t really want to take any chances with them where our baby is concerned.” She says confidently.

Ben kisses her. No doubt due to her acknowledging their baby.

“I can’t argue with that. I’ll speak to her and see if there’s anything we can work out.” He promises.

Rey is so glad and relieved they had this conversation. Ben makes her feel as though she doesn’t have to worry about anything except carrying this baby to full term. Makes her feel like he’ll take care of everything. As though he’ll do anything, for her.For them.

She’s grateful for him. Grateful that out of all the sperm in the world that she got his.

With the important stuff out of the way, Rey has her mind on one thing now.

Ben’s lips.

She licks her own readying them for her attack. She pulls on his shirt bringing his body back to hers and he slides right back in between her legs. She kisses him with full force. Pushing her tongue in his mouth not giving him a chance to catch his balance from her assault.

Ben doesn’t protest. He places one hand on the counter beside her and the other in her hair to gently pull her head back. Having better access and more control of his balance, he steps even closer leaving no space between them.

She feels him everywhere and loves the feeling. He moves down to her neck, kissing and licking every spot of skin that he can.

 _Ding dong_.

They freeze. Waiting. Listening for the sound they think they heard.

 _Ding dong_. _Ding dong_. _Ding dong_. _Ding dong_. _Ding- Ding- Ding- Dong._

The doorbell rings several more times confirming what they were wishing they hadn’t.

Ben pulls back to let Rey up. They spend a few seconds adjusting themselves.

“Were you expecting anyone?” Ben asks.

“No. But whoever it is better have a damn good excuse for ringing the bell like that.” She says annoyed as the ringing continues.

She moves to the door. Stopping to adjust her shorts and tank top one more time before looking out the peephole and blanching.

Opening the door immediately. She greets her parents.

“Mom. Dad. Hi!” She says nervously.

She should’ve known Jyn and Cassian Andor would have made their way over here eventually.

She moves aside letting them in from the cold.

As soon as she does, her mother pulls her into a tight bear hug.

“Oh, Rey. You had us so worried.” Her mom says as she pulls back and stares at her.

“Well you’re certainly looking better.” Jyn smiles happily.

“I wonder why…” Her dad adds sarcastically looking passed her while crossing his arms.

She knows what he’s seeing. Ben Solo. The man he’s met all but once and has heard through the grapevine is dating his daughter. Now said man is in her house in the wee hours of the morning. Comfortable in his daughter’s space wearing nothing but an undershirt and boxers.

She knows what it looks like. Not to mention how riled up they both probably look. Her cheeks turn redder.

Couldn’t Ben have, at least, put on pants while she was going to the door, Rey thinks.

“Oh!” Her mom says turning to look at what her husband was currently staring at.

Three pair of eyes are on Ben right now. He has the decency to turn red too, having been caught in this predicament.

He gets the hint eventually.

“Hi, I’m just going to go… yeah.” He says turning around quickly in the direction of Rey’s room.

As he leaves, two pair of eyes turn on Rey.

“Really, Rey. Your mother and I have been worried sick and you’re over here having sleepovers?” He questions.

Her mother doesn’t say anything. Just looks on with concern.

“Daddy, it’s not like that. He drove me home and neither of us felt comfortable with me being alone.” She tells him calmly.

“But did he _have_ to stay the night?” He asks sullenly.

“Oh, come on Cass. It’s sweet.” Jyn says trying to console her husband’s irritation.

“It’s not like we didn’t know they were dating.” She continues.

“I know that. Doesn’t mean I like it.” He responds unfolding his arms.

Rey takes that as cue to move in and wraps her arms around her father. He hugs her back letting the topic go for now.

“Don’t scare us like that again, you hear me?” He says with barely contained emotion.

Rey nods her head rapidly not liking the feeling of being the cause of their worry.

She pulls back reluctantly.

“I promise you I’m fine. Just forgot to keep up my water intake, and got a little dehydrated. That’s all.” She tries to say confidently.

Technically, it’s not _not_ the truth. But she still doesn’t like that she isn’t telling them the whole truth just yet. As much as she’s doesn’t want anything to happen, or go wrong, there’s no sense in telling the whole world about her pregnancy until she’s sure they are in the clear.

Ben comes back into the living fully dressed and with his bag.

“I should probably go and let you two spend some time with Rey.” He says.

He moves to Cassian and Jyn.

“It’s nice to see you two again.” Holding out his hand to Cassian for a shake.

Her dad takes his offered hand much to her relief. She really doesn’t need any bad blood between them given that they both are permanently in her life now.

He turns to Jyn, and she gives him a hug.

“Thanks for taking care of our girl.” And gives him a wink.

Rey sees Ben swallow and knows he got the double meaning of that too.

Ben turns around to Rey and gives her a hug and a kiss to the forehead. “I’m going to take care of few things, but I’ll be back later. I’ll have my dad come with so we can drop your car off.”

She nods watching him leave.

They made a lot of headway today. She’s proud. She can’t say that it was easy, and she’s definitely sure they’ll have plenty more obstacles to face while raising a baby together. But she feels ready.

Turning back to her parents. They both look at her as if waiting to say something.

“Well, how about we order some food and watch a movie like old times, huh?” She suggests nervously. Walking toward her drawer of takeout menus.

Now, the next obstacle they’ll, or at the moment - she’ll, have to face is keeping this pregnancy a secret for the next three months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos, comments, and bookmarks. They really make my day and give me inspiration to keep writing. I’ve been pushing these chapters out faster than I expected and I’m loving the positive feedback. Thank you!
> 
> https://www.hopkinsmedicine.org/health/wellness-and-prevention/the-first-trimester  
> https://www.parents.com/pregnancy/week-by-week/your-first-trimester-of-pregnancy-week-by-week/


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first ultrasound appointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all. I'm sorry. It's been a HOT minute. I know I set a very high precedent by updating daily when I first posted this story. But I had a bad case of writers block and struggled with the structure of this chapter for the length of the mini hiatus. However, I'm back and feeling much better. I hope you enjoy this chapter. As usual, all mistakes our my own and I will go back to fix later.

It’s been eight weeks since the big conversation, and no one still knows their secret except for Maz, and of course, Dr. Holdo. It is a small feat given Rey has returned back to work now. 

With her medication, she’s able to keep her morning sickness under control, and function like a normal human being again. However, she can’t say the same for Ben.   
Lately, Ben has been taking the word overprotective to nearly new heights with his constant doting. He’s made a habit of coming over everyday, whether she’s at work or at home, and makes sure she keeps up with her daily vitamins, or fusses over her working too much. He expresses his concerns - mostly his dislike, over her working with certain equipment, and it has resulted in several arguments.

She knows he means well, and hers and the baby’s safety is his main concern, but his overprotective and overbearing behavior will surely give them away - if it hasn’t already. 

After a few days of tiring out quickly, noticing how dangerous some of the equipment really is, she came to the conclusion that Ben actually had a point. So, she’s switched over from physical labor to administrative work much to Ben’s appreciation and her dismay. It’s not as though she necessarily dislikes admin work, but she’d much rather get her hands dirty. 

Rey’s change in duties has no doubt raised eyebrows with Finn, Jannah, and Rose, but she’s grateful they haven’t said anything on the topic.   
When Rey first returned to work, she was finally able to fill her coworkers in on her impromptu missed days at work. They already knew the gist of it due to Han and Chewie taking over her missed days, but when she saw Finn’s relief when he was finally able to physically see her, she knew he’d really been worried.   
Finn wanted to visit her at home a few days after her hospital visit, but she assured him she was fine, and she’d see him at work. In actuality, she didn’t think it would’ve been a good idea for him to come to her house with Ben practically staying there now. 

She was right in her decision. During Rey’s first day back at work, Ben visited her and became very territorial when he had seen Rey and Finn laughing and joking like they always do. He was rude to Finn and made a show of putting his arm around her and drawing her closely to him. 

Neither Rey or Finn was happy about his behavior that day. Ben’s rudeness and territorial attitude, no doubt, screamed she’s MINE. Therefore, confirming to everyone there, that they’re officially an item. If it were anyone but Finn, Rey wouldn’t mind, but Finn is her best friend. Has been since she started college courses at the local community college.

Ben would’ve known that had he given her a chance to introduce him instead of assuming anything besides friendship was going on. He hadn’t had the chance to be formally introduced to Finn at the luncheon several weeks ago. If he had, he’d also know that Finn and hers relationship was anything but romantic and that Finn and Poe are, in fact, crazy about each other. 

Finn was very upset because he had to witness that particular piece of information versus her telling him herself. After reprimanding Ben, she pulled Finn aside to apologize and promised him she would make an effort to spend more time with him. After doing damage control, over the next couple of days, she was able to mend their relationship and have peace of mind that they were going to be alright. 

Now, Ben is driving Rey to their first ultrasound appointment. At two months pregnant, a first ultrasound is in order. They had put it off until a comfortable solution could be met where the Coruscant Family Planning Clinic was concerned. With Ben’s testament and reassurance on Dr. Holdo’s behalf, Rey ultimately decided to stay with the clinic. Though, she did make the request that all dealings regarding her pregnancy and her time there will be dealt with, and through, Dr. Holdo only.   
“Are you okay? You’ve been pretty quiet since we left.” Ben asks while grabbing her left hand, and pulling it in for a kiss.  
“Yeah, just nervous. That’s all. Actually seeing the baby will make this more real.” Rey says.

She places her free hand on her barely-there bump. “I’m also a little nervous about the clinic. It’ll be the first time I’m going back since the whole “mix-up” was revealed.   
Ben kisses her hand again. “Everything will be alright. We won’t be dealing with anyone but Dr. Holdo.  
Honestly, I’m a little nervous myself. I haven’t been there since well… you know.” He says shyly.   
Rey gives a little laugh. “Yeah, I know.”

The rest of the drive is quiet and fairly short. They pull in to the clinic ten minutes prior to their appointment, and walk the short distance to its entry.  
Once inside, Dr. Holdo is already waiting and smiling. 

“Good afternoon. If you follow me we’ll go ahead and get started.” She says it kindly as she turns away gesturing for them to follow her.   
She leads them to room very similar to the one from her last visit. Dr. Holdo stands in the doorway as she lets them pass her. 

Closing the door, she asks Rey to lie back on the medical bed. “Alright. First, I just wanted to say I really am glad and grateful you decided to stay with the clinic. I know it wasn’t an easy decision.” The doctor smiles at Rey before pulling up her stool and sitting down.   
“Ben? Did you want to sit down?” She asks.

Ben turns to the doctor and shakes his head. “I’ll stand, if that’s alright?” 

Rey visibly sees him swallows. Realizing his nerves may be getting the best of him, she holds out her hand for him. He moves immediately to her side, and takes her proffered hand. 

“Before we get started, do either of you have any questions or concerns?   
Both Ben and Rey shake their heads. 

“Alright. Let's get started then, shall we? Rey, may you lift your shirt to completely expose your belly and lower your pants’ waistband as far as it’ll allow?” 

Rey lets go of Ben’s hand to do as she’s asked. Meanwhile, Dr. Holdo tinkers with and grabs at different equipment and supplies. 

When Rey completes the doctor’s request, she quickly grabs Ben’s hand again, and feels him squeeze. 

“I’m going to check for the baby’s heartbeat, measurements, and for any abnormalities, or potential risk issues. This is completely normal and procedural. The gel is going to be cold.” 

Rey gasps as a substantial amount of icy cold clear gel is placed on to her belly. She waits anxiously as a curved shaped wand tool settles on her stomach and smears the gel all around. 

The seconds seem to pass by slowly as the doctor works. She knows her hand is sweating from how tightly she and Ben are grasping each others hand.   
“Ah, there you are. If you look at the screen, over there, you can see your baby.” 

Ben and Rey both quickly whip their heads toward the small white monitor with the grainy black and white screen. 

Rey looks closely and can see a small gray blob of something that looks to be taking a human-like shape. 

“Oh my goodness. Wow!” She gasps as she feels Dr. Holdo continue to move.

“Here we are,” Dr. Holdo says excitedly. “Here’s the heartbeat.” 

Everyone pauses as a solid and clear thumping noise begins to fill the room. 

“The heartbeat is strong. You have a little warrior. I’m going to move around and make sure everything looks good.”

Rey can’t do anything but nod. She can’t believe this is really happening. A baby. Her baby. Their baby. She can’t take her eyes off the screen. 

As Dr. Holdo moves the wand over her stomach she explains and labels growing body parts like knee caps, growing arms and legs, and even eyes. It’s all hard to see clearly but it doesn’t matter to Rey. It’s her baby. 

Ben hasn’t said anything since his request to stand. Looking up at him, she sees his eyes fixed on the screen the same way hers had been just moments ago; in complete admiration, pride, and joy. 

“Ben, th- that’s our baby!” She says to him. He finally turns away to look at her, and she sees tears in his eyes.   
He leans forward to kiss her forehead, and whispers, “thank you!” 

She uses her other hand to lock in his hair and pull him toward her for a quick kiss. 

When they part, Ben rests his head on Rey’s. Rey feels total bliss right now. How is it possible for her to have gotten everything she wanted and so quickly? 

She feels happy. Completely and utterly happy and nothing can ruin this moment. They’re going to be family, and the screen had proved it. 

“Babies!” She hears the doctor say. 

“What? Did you say something?” Rey asks, knowing full well what she’s just heard. 

“Oh, my!” Dr. Holdo says laughing softly and smiling widely. “That’s some sample you’ve procured Rey.” The doctor says to Rey before smirking and looking at Ben.

“Not only has your sample managed to get Rey pregnant on the first try but you’ve also managed to impregnate her twice over.” She laughs excitedly. 

“Congratulations! You’re having twins!” 

* * *

  
To say that she was shocked would be the understatement of the year. A baby was one thing. But twins. That means double. Double of everything.   
She’s definitely excited, but she most certainly wasn’t expecting the news of twins. 

It took a couple of minutes for both she and Ben to grasp what was just revealed after the doctor told them. After Rey was sure Dr. Holdo was sure that neither of them would faint, she went on to give measurements, and say that everything looked normal. 

She also suggested that they wait to tell loved ones of the news but ultimately that decision was up to them. After wrapping the appointment up with the sound of their second baby's heartbeat, pictures, closing advice, and a scheduled next appointment, she sent them on their way. 

They’re sitting in the car again before either of them speaks. 

“I really need to find a new job.” Ben says nervously. 

“We’ll be fine.” She assures him. “I have plenty saved up and we’ll make it work. You’ve been through a lot. I don’t want you to feel forced to go back to work before you’re ready.”

“Rey. We’re having babies. Multiples. I have to be able to provide for our family.” 

Rey smiles. Brightly and widely. She knows they’re a family now, but it touches her to hear him say it. Our family.

At that very moment, Rey realizes that she and Ben may not know each other as well as expecting parents should, but she sees that that doesn’t matter. 

Sure, she knows his family, and they’ve been spending just about every moment they can after hours, and they’re having a chi-children together. But she’s now eight weeks pregnant and that is nearly the same amount of time she has known Ben. 

They learn little things about each other everyday. Like how Ben likes his coffee black, whereas Rey prefers tea. Or, how while sleeping, Rey loves to bundle up under the covers and Ben prefers minimal clothing, and the least amount of covers. 

But with the babies currently growing inside of her, she can’t help but to think how she wants to give these babies everything she’s never had and the best of what she does; loving parents. She, now, has parents who not only love her, but also love each other. 

Growing up, Cassian and Jyn weren’t always openly affectionate, but they really didn’t have to be. It was clear from their light touches and deep stares they were very much in love. They hardly argued, with them both being quiet types, and with Cassian’s tendency to give into anything Jyn wanted, it was clear they loved each other. They always made sure to spend time with each other outside their home. Leaving Rey with Maz whenever they felt the need to go out on a date and spend quality time with one another. 

Now, Rey is sure she wants the same thing with Ben. No matter how long or short of time they’ve known each other. It won’t be easy. Unlike her parents, they argue constantly, and about the smallest of things too. But she now knows that they’re in this together. And that he wants to be there for her. Them. All of them. And it makes her feel a sense of belonging she’s never had before. 

“Ben. It’s not going to be the easiest thing in the world having twins. Especially while we're still establishing everything that’s going on between us. But I do know that I want this,” she moves her hands implying the space between them. 

“I want this,” she places one hand on her belly. “With you. And only you. We’ll figure everything out and make it work.” 

She smiles, “I'm learning when it comes to you, we should just go with the flow. Nothing has gone according to plan since the moment I met you, and I can’t say that I’m upset about that.”

Rey leans over the middle console to kiss Ben on the cheek, and he smiles back. 

Giving a little laugh, he says, “You're right about that. We’ll figure everything out together.”


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy Domestic Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one is shorter than usual, but I tried to get it out after that LONG hiatus. So... after ALL the revelations, surprises, and DRAMA... here, have some much needed fluff :D

Music plays in the background. Soft and fitting in the low lighting.

She watches him from her seat at the bar. Ben is cooking dinner, her favorite meal; spaghetti and meatballs, and for the second week in a row. The dish had been on the back of her mind since their date several weeks ago. So when Rey had passingly voiced a craving for spaghetti again, Ben jumped at the opportunity to show off his, better than mediocre, cuisine skills.

She’d demolished any chance of leftovers that night. And with Ben noticing her delight from the meal, he promised to cook it again the following week, and with more to spare.

Now, here she is. Waiting and watching as Ben expertly maneuvers around her small kitchen to prepare her third meal for the day.

It’s been two weeks since they found out they’re expecting twins, and since then her appetite has somehow increased tenfold. She’s always been, somewhat, ravenous when it comes to food. Mostly, where meals were concerned. Now, she snacks too. All the time. And all throughout the day.

It’s becoming more of a task to hide the symptoms of pregnancy from everyone, especially everyone at the shop.

If the trips to the bathroom to hurl, or the fainting and being admitted to the hospital didn’t give it away, she’s sure the constant eating will. Or has, she suspects.

Her instincts tell her pregnancy is just one of those things all women can detect, no matter how in denial someone is. Or whether it’s commented on or not.

She suspects Rose and Jannah knows, or at least suspects what’s going on but are too polite to say anything. Or maybe they’re trying to mentally do the math, and to them it’s just not adding up to where Ben is concerned, or anyone prior, since there hasn’t been anyone she’s brought around.

Either way, she can’t bring herself to care because she’s been enjoying the blissful bubble she and Ben have built for themselves since they saw their two little peas in a pod on the monitor.

Ben has taken extra care in attending to her and their growing children needs. He’s even started a daily routine of caressing and talking to her belly.

Rey loves it, and she’s sure the babies do too. As she’s read that babies take to hearing their parents voices from the womb.

She can tell the spaghetti is simmering now. She can smell the delicious aroma of spaghetti wafting through the kitchen which is surely spreading throughout the house now.

She turns her attention back to Ben. He’s at the fridge now and has a good view of his side profile. He truly is a handsome man. Even with his unique features. Big ears. Long nose. Deep set eyes. Luscious smooth hair. They all fit and make him uniquely Ben.

She hopes their children look like him, or at the very least has his hair.

She’s beginning to become overheated and giddy. A feeling that has only heightened in the past two weeks.

She’s knows it’s Ben making her feel this way, but she’s beginning to think it has a lot to do with the fact that its _his_ children she’s carrying.

And she knows that they’ve been beading around the bush since their first week of dating, and she’s done waiting and putting it off. Ben hasn’t exactly been subtle either over the weeks. He’ll use any excuse to touch her more or longer, whether it’s with a caress, a lingering embrace, or an extended kiss. Either way, she knows he wants her just as much as she wants him.

She knows what she wants, and she wants it tonight. She doesn’t want to wait any longer. She’s confident in her decision to be with Ben. He’s proven himself with his actions. His words. And dedication. And now she’s ready to take care of him.

Feeling bold. She swivels the barstool around to slide off. She goes straight to the stove to turn off.

Ben must hear the click of the burner’s adjustment dial because he turns from the fridge to say, “hey! It’s not ready yet.”

Rey smirks. “No, but I am.” She says confidently as she makes her way toward him.

If Rey wasn’t feeling so bold and empowered by some unforeseen force, she would laugh out loud at the sheer look of confusion on Ben’s face. But no. She’s on a mission. One she plans to complete.

Ben looks like a deer caught in headlights as Rey stops in front of him. She removes the Parmesan cheese he’s pulled out and places it on the counter before shutting the left open fridge door with a definite push.

If Ben didn’t catch on to Rey’s hint, he’s definitely caught on now as Rey watches his adams apple bob up and down as he visibly swallows.

“I’m not hungry for food right now.” She says looking him straight in the eyes. Then with courage she didn’t know she even had, she grabs his hand and pulls him with her as she heads for her room.

Once in her room, she doesn’t bother with the light. There’s a soft glow of light carrying in from the hallway that lets her see enough of Ben to turn his back toward the bed.

She places her hands on his chest, using it as leverage to pull herself up for a soft kiss. Pulling back, she smirks again before giving him a hard shove. He falls back with an unexpected, yet excited smile.

Rey walks around to the side of the bed and moves to straddle Ben.He helps settle her.

He rests his hands on her hips. “Are you sure about this?” He asks politely.

She leans forward again for another kiss. Deeper this time. When they break for air she answers, “I’m sure about you.”

She leans back to grab the hem of her shirt only to lift and pull it off of her. Fully aware of the fact she doesn’t have on a bra, she watches for Ben’s reaction.

He gasps. Then swallows loudly before simply saying, “you’re beautiful, Rey.”

With a sudden bout of shyness, Rey turns her head to look away. Only for Ben to slightly sit up, and pull her face back to him to caress her cheek.

“You are.” He says passionately.

“Then show me.” She pleads softly.

And he does. With soft caresses, tender kisses, and gentle strokes for the rest of the night.

They make love twice before they pass out.

Rey wakes up in Ben’s embrace, face pressed to his chest and his arms wound around her tightly. She inhales his scent and then smiles.

Thinking about what they did before they crashed from exhaustion.She moves to snuggle closer.

Her movement wakes Ben because she feels him nuzzle the top of her head before kissing her forehead.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.” She tells him.

“It’s okay. I’m wide awake now.” He smiles moving closer where she feels exactly what he’s insinuating.

Before she gets a chance to act on her instincts, her stomach growls loudly.

Ben chuckles. Sitting up then sliding down until he’s at Rey’s small, yet still slightly protruding belly he says, “Mama’s hungry for food now, huh?”

“Ben, don’t tell them that.” She says feeling scandalized and a little embarrassed as she lightly hits Ben shoulder.

“What?!” He replies jokingly. He turns back to her belly “It’s okay Mommy and Daddy will take care of you.”

“You know why?” He leans closer to whisper conspiratorially, “Because we love you.” And he leans over to place a kiss right above of her belly button.

Rey gasps.

_Love._

Rey hasn’t given much thought to the idea of love. She’s always been so focused on the idea of family.

But how could she not. Love is the foundation of a family.

Family. The people who you’re automatically supposed to love and protect.

She hasn’t been able to put a name to all of the emotions she’s been feeling towards Ben and their children until now.

And it _is_ love.

Love for the children she’s never met, but would do anything for. And love for the man she’s just given her body to and whom she’s not-so-slowly, but surely falling in love with.

As with everything else that pertains to Ben, this declaration is unexpected too.

She’d never thought she’d be in love. Or working towards building her own family, and so soon.

Now, she’s getting everything she’s ever wanted. And she has Ben to share it with.

“Ben, I love you.” She declares with confidence.

Ben looks up at her with a stare that reminds her of how he stared at her when they first met.

He smiles softly. “You’re just full of surprises tonight.” Then he responds with just as much confidence, “I love you too, Rey. Very much.”

He kisses her belly again. Then lays his head on her stomach listening to the sounds and caressing the small smooth slope.

Rey places her hand in his hair, and begins to massage his scalp gently.

They stay like that until Rey’s stomach can no longer withstand being without food.

Not really wanting to leave the comfort and warmth of the bed, they eventually make their way out of the room and in to the kitchen.

Ben reheats the spaghetti, and they sit and eat at the bar deciding to continue enjoying each others company without any distractions, like the tv.

It’s quiet except for the music that is still playing lowly in the background. She can finally make out that it’s soft jazz.

The idea of family is still on her mind. Her parents. Ben’s parents. And how even without marriage their families are soon about to merge. Not that it would take much given she already thinks of most of his family members as family anyway.

She knows the sudden seriousness of Ben’s and hers relationship will definitely raise eyebrows, especially with her father. But she knows how happy their parents will be once they find out they’re having grandchildren.

She decides she’s ready to tell them.

“Ben, I think I’m ready to tell our parents that we’re official and they’re going to be grandparents.”

“Are you sure? You remember what Dr. Holdo said, right?” He asks.

“Yes. I remember. But I’m ready to share this with them. Plus, with me carrying _twins,_ I’m not sure how long I can keep this a secret.”

Ben looks hesitant. “What if something goes wrong?” He asks anxiously.

Usually Ben offers comfort in situations like these, so immediately Rey is at a lost for words. But her confidence from earlier slowly makes its way back.

“Everything will be alright, Ben. I can’t explain it. But I can feel it.” She says.

The hesitancy on Ben’s face is still there, though it fades slowly. She can see that he wants, and is trying to believe her.

She gives him one her bright megawatt smiles and proceeds to say, “Ben Solo, you didn’t impregnate me twice over, and on the first try for nothing to come to come of it.”

He bursts out laughing at her voice imitation of Dr. Holdo. It’s the first time she’s ever heard him laugh so loudly and excitedly. It’s so unexpected that she can’t help but to laugh out loud too.

After the laughter dies down, he turns to her with a serious look. “We’ll tell them if you’re ready, but moving forward we’re going to take it easy with work, okay? I don’t want you on your feet more than you have to be. I read that carrying multiples can already put you at high risk.”

“Alright, Ben.” She agrees after looking into his eyes and seeing that he really needs this from her.

They’re learning to compromise. And It’s another step in the right direction.

“Alright. Thank you.”

She goes back to eating her second serving of spaghetti. Before she can get the next bite in, Ben interrupts her. “And Rey…” He says waiting for her to turn her attention back to him.

When she does, and with determination and confidence he says, “One day, you’re going to be Mrs. Solo.”

Then as if he didn’t say something so serious and life changing, he goes right back to eating.

The shiver that goes through Rey at that moment is the best kind. The one that touches your soul and makes imagine what will possibly come to come to be.

She smiles at him and finally goes back to her own food.

She can’t help the giddiness that’s made its way back to her. After everything that has happened between them today, she feels the most happy in this moment because what he’s said sounded like a promise.

A promise to keep what they have together going forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. 
> 
> Side note: I'll leave Rey's past sexual experiences up to y'all to determine. Even though, I see Rey as innocent in canon, I also see her as someone who knows what she wants when she figures it out and is not lying to herself.  
> Also, I don't like the idea of her being with anyone other than Ben, not even just for the purposes of experiences, but felt it necessary for this story to establish that she has at least been in relationships before- no matter how insignificant - to prove that she hasn't been with the right person to build a family with, until Ben - of course : )


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben come to some happy and loving understandings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all! I'm sorry! I took an extended vacay home for the holidays and didn't do anything but relax and chill with family. It was much needed. Now, I'm back and refreshed. So, please enjoy this next chapter filled with fluff, understanding, and luv 💕!!!!  
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments! 
> 
> PS thank you for ALL the kudos, comments, subscriptions, and bookmarks! They keep me inspired and motivated to keep writing!  
> As always, mistakes are my own and will be fixed!

Friday’s crisp chilly air is welcoming as it brushes every inch ofRey’s exposed face. She stops right before the entrance of her home to soak in as much cool air as she can before proceeding inside.

She has been running extremely hot lately. Normally she despises the cold air, but since learning of the twins, her hormones continue to make themselves known in many, yet odd ways.

She’s glad it’s Friday, and is very much looking forward to the weekend, mostly to rest, but also to spend every moment she can with Ben. It’s been a busy week and working all day on her feet is starting to tire her body out quicker than usual.

Feet aching and beginning to feel back pressure again, she makes her way inside. She walks in and spots Ben immediately at her small dining table in the dining room next to the kitchen. He looks up from his laptop and begins to get up to greet her, but Rey is faster. She drops her bag and moves with, exceedingly, impressive speed toward him.

Ben scoots back and opens his arms wide. Taking his offer to sit in his lap, she hugs him tight and breathes him in. The scent of cedar wood and male musk fills her nostrils, making her happy.

“I’ve missed you.” She exhales with a contented sigh.

He smiles and pulls her further up onto his lap for a kiss. “I missed you too.”

“How was work?” He asks.

“It was fine. I’m just tired.”

”You didn’t work too hard, did you?” He asks, rubbing her back and giving her a knowing look.

“As hard as my body and your children will allow me to.” She responds playfully. “An hour into work, and my feet and back began to ache. I’m sore and tired and glad I have tomorrow off.”

Ben gives a helpless look. “I’m sorry. It seems you’re already having second trimester symptoms.”

She knows what he’s implying; that her actual second and third trimester will more than likely be hell. She’s already experiencing so many changes and symptoms. She’s thought the same thing as her symptoms began and continue to, quickly and aggressively, make themselves known. It seems twins are double the work. Reymakes a mental note to inquire about this at her next appointment.

“It’s alright. I’m ready for whatever these two have in store for me.” She says as she rubs her belly.

Wrapping her free arm around Ben she pulls back to ask, “What have you been up to all day?”

“Uh… actually, I had an interview and got hired for a new job today.” He responds hesitantly.

“Really? That’s great, Ben!” Rey bounces excitedly.

Noticing that Ben isn’t garnering the same excitement, she pulls his face toward her to look him in the eyes. “What is it, Ben?” She asks softly and with concern.

“It seems my mother has been busy.” He responds exasperated. He turns to look away before speaking again. “I got a call from Uncle Lando’s assistant this morning. He’s my father’s best, and oldest, friend. My mother obviously called in a favor of him.” He turns to look at Rey again.

“Conveniently, Uncle Lando is in need of a Real Estate Lawyer to keep up with and handle his personal and business properties. His assistant called to see if I was available for an interview, which consisted of a fifteen minute virtual catch-up with my Uncle. He hired me on the spot.”

“Wow! Ben that’s great, right?” She asks sensing there’s more to his lack of celebration. Ben just sighs deeply.

“Ben. What is it?” She runs her hand through his hair in hopes it will get him to open up and tell her what’s clearly bothering him.

“I wanted to do things right this time.” He says sadly as he looks down at their laps.

Rey digging for more asks, “What do you mean?”

“I didn’t want any handouts. After Snoke, I never wanted to be put in a position where I owe anyone anything again. I don’t even know if I want to continue practicing law, but I couldn’t turn down an opportunity to provide for you and our kids.”

“Oh, Ben.” Rey sighs. She hugs him and kisses him on the cheek. Ben. Her strong, determined, and loving Ben. He continues to amaze her everyday with his love and how far he’s willing to go to care and provide for her. He’s sacrificing for her. Sacrificing his freedom to continue being a bachelor and sacrificing his choice to work anywhere else in the world. Rey is grateful but she doesn’t want his determination to eventually turn into resentment.

“Ben. Look at me please.” She softly implores, wanting him to see the seriousness on her face.

He looks up at her slowly. She can tell he’s mentally preparing himself for what she’s about to say because she feels his grip on her tighten.

“Listen to me.” She says firmly, as she turns more comfortably in his lap and grabs both sides of his face. “You don’t have to take the job if you really don’t want to. We’ll be fine for a few years if you’re not ready to go back to work. I don't want you to have to sacrifice if you don’t have to.”

“Sacrifice?” He asks with an incredulous look and surprised tone.

“Rey. It’s not sacrificing if it’s something I want to do.”

“I don’t understand.” She replies confused.

“I love you and I _want_ to work and provide. I just wish my mom hadn’t meddled, at least, without speaking to me about it first. I felt blindsided, and that this opportunity was the only option for me right now. I just would’ve have liked more time to have thought about it, but felt it would’ve been stupid of me to decline his offer, especially since I haven’t fully figured out if I wanted to go back to law or not.”

Rey contemplates what Ben has said; _It’s not sacrificing if something I want to do._

Honestly she shouldn’t feel as shocked as she does right now, but she can’t help it. She always thought the type of love she’s seen between couples and is experiencing with Ben, or the love between her parents’ always came with a price. Or some type of sacrifice. Because nothing or no one situation or relationship was perfect. _Right?_

With her parents, she always thought the price they had to pay for their happiness was their inability to have their own children, and therefore they sacrificed and settled for adopting. 

With Ben, she figured their unusual meeting and situation which robbed them of a “normal” start to a serious relationship and “normal” route to their family planning was their price to pay. Even though she wouldn’t change any of it if she had the chance, she can’t deny that the start of their relationship would have gone much smoother and would be a tad bit easier if they’d met under, or began a family, under different circumstances.

She even used to think that she was undeserving of love and a family because she was a useless child that not even her birth parents wanted. And the price she had to pay was to endure Plutt for years. Why else would any child have to go through that?

But maybe she had it wrong all along?

She’s never been in love. And hasn’t seen any real relationships up close besides her parents, Maz and Chewie, and occasionally, Han and Leia. Each relationship seemed to have something missing. Something they wanted but couldn’t have. For Han and Leia, it was their son. But he’s back now, and they’re all getting along well enough. Does that mean that she was wrong and that she just hadn’t given life enough time to work everything out?

She’s so confused.

“Hey, are you okay?” Ben asks. Rey realizes she’s been quiet for too long.

“Yeah, I just always thought love came with a price, you know? That nothing was perfect and that we have to pay for our happiness someway or somehow?”

“Rey -” He begins.

Cutting him off, she quickly spills, “I used to think spending all those years with Plutt was punishment for me not being enough for my parents. I know it sounds stupid when I say it out loud, but…” She looks down feeling ashamed and stupid for admitting something so juvenile out loud, but it’s truly what she felt and what she’s believed.

“Rey. Sweetheart.” He offers no other words for the moment and simply holds Rey.

Rey cries.

Cries for the little girl she once was. The little girl who longed for her parents to come back and rescue her, but never did. She cries because she knows her children will never endure what she had, and for that she is truly grateful.

She sniffles, reaching for the napkin holder in the center of the table. Pulling it closer to her, she grabs a napkin to clean her face.

“I’m sorry.” Rey dabs at her face which she is sure is red and puffy. “I’m not sure if it’s me or the hormones at this point.”

“Could be both.” Ben offers.

“But don’t ever apologize for how you truly feel. I know your childhood was horrible. But I promise you I will never abandon you or our children. You have my word on that.”

“As for love, “ he continues. “You’re right. Nobody’s relationship is perfect. I learned as child that relationships are about compromising, communication, and commitment. All qualities my parents lacked in theirs. I’m surprised they made this far in the end. Sometimes compromising does require sacrificing one thing or another, but that’s where the importance of communication comes in.”

“Wow. Listen to you, old and wise, Ben. She sputters through a watery laugh as she continues to dab at her face.

“Let’s make an agreement right now.” He suggests.

Rey sits up, eager to hear what he has to say. “Okay.” She agrees.

“Right here and now, let’s agree that neither of us will sacrifice or do anything neither of us is willing to, unless it’s in the best interest of our family and we’ve talked about it first. How does that sound?” He finishes.

“That sounds perfect, Ben.” She snuggles him again. She honestly can’t get enough of him.

Ben is teaching her so much about herself and what love truly is. She wonders if he’s been in love before and with whom. And how many times. But she knows better than to let her curious mind get the best of her now. She files that particular set of questions for another time, not quite sure if she’s ready for the answer, or can even handle it in her current emotional state.

“Great! See?” He nuzzles into her neck, tickling her with his nose. “Relationships don’t always have to be terrible. Sure, we’ll have are arguments and possibly some not-so-fun moments, but we’ll make it work. Because I love you and you, Rey, are enough for me.”

She doesn’t want to cry but her heart skips a beat at hearing she’s enough for him. Isn’t that what anyone wants? To be enough for their spouse? Or their parents? Siblings? And friends?

“I love you too, Ben! Just the way you are. You make me happy.” She replies before leaning in for a kiss.

Ben deepens the kiss. Rey feels his tongue smoothly slide against hers before letting out a tiny moan. Her body is a live wire ready to spark at any moment. She assumes it’s another pregnancy symptom, but knows that it’s only Ben that ignites that spark. She’s ready to have him now.

Getting up, she turns to face him, but winces in the process. She’s been having sharp pains all throughout her back and thighs, and muscle aches along the lower half all day. She pauses to lean back against the table to catch her breath and ease through the pain.

“What is it?” Ben asks, his brows furrowing and concern etched on his face.

“My back. I’ve been having back pain.”

“Back pain? I thought you said aches. We should call Aunt Amilyn.”

“No, I'm fine. I’m sure it’s because I’ve been on my feet all day.” She sees the look he’s giving her and she knows what he’s thinking. She’s supposed to be at a desk and doing administrative work most of the day. “We had parts and inventory delivered today. Since Im not working on cars right now I was the only one available to monitor.” She replies, beating him to answer his internal question.

“Are you sure? I have her on speed dial.” He asks again.

“I’m sure. I’m just really hot right now.” She reaches for the bottom of her sweater, pulling it off along with her undershirt in one fell swoop.

Left in just her bra and slacks, she begins to fan herself. What the hell is going on with her body?

_Pregnancy, duh!_

“Oh my god! Rey!” Ben nearly shouts, eyebrows shooting quickly up to his hairline.

“What? What is it?” She asks in a panic, thinking something is horribly wrong.

“You’re showing! Like… really showing!” He says amazed, he falls down to his knees to caress her belly all over.

“Really, Ben? You scared me half to death.” She exhales. Looking down and following where his hands are, she inhales sharply.

In place of the small bump she’s been used to for the past few weeks, is a more defined and rounded bulge expanding the width and length of her stomach.

“Oh, my goodness!” She continues with a perplexed tone. “I can’t believe how much it’s changed in just one day.”

“It’s amazing!” Ben replies, nuzzling her belly with his face and gentle kisses. “You two are really growing in there aren’t you?

Rey smiles then winces. “Ben. I have to sit down.”

“Oh, right! I’m sorry.”

He leads her to the bedroom and guides her to lie back against the headboard, while he goes to get her a glass of ice cold water.

When he comes back, he offers to massage her feet which she excitedly agrees to. However, ten minutes in, they’re interrupted.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Ben’s phone sounds as an incoming call from _mom_ makes itself known.

Ben pauses his gentle rubbing on her feet for a few seconds then resumes his massage.

“You aren’t going to get that?” Rey asks.

“No, I’m busy.”

“Ben. You should talk to her.” Rey encourages knowing that he and his mom will have to work out their issues eventually.

He acts as if he doesn’t hear her and continues his massage.

Taking matters into her own hands, she abruptly sits up and grabs his phone.

“If you won’t talk to her, I will.” She says firmly.

“Reyyy.” Ben responds agitatedly.

They agreed last week that they would tell their parents their great news. Rey decides this is the perfect moment.

“Relax. I won’t mention anything about the job.” She assures him before answering the call, and putting it on speaker.

“Hello.”

“ _Hell- Oh, Rey. I wasn’t expecting you to answer. How are you?”_

“I’m sorry. I know you were expecting Ben, but he’s uh… busy at the moment, and I figured I’d answer since I’m right here.” Rey says into the speaker, looking directly at Ben, who seems amused at her ability to lie to his mother.

“ _Oh, it’s alright, dear. I was actually calling to extend a dinner invitation to you both, seeing as you two are attached to the hip these days.”_ Leia says in a teasing tone.

“That sounds wonderful. Thank you!”

_“Oh, how perfect! Han and I miss seeing you two around the house. How’s Sunday evening, 6PM?_

“That’s actually perfect. Do you mind if my parents tag along too? I haven’t really seen much of them either.” She asks, hoping that her intention to get both sets of parents in one room isn’t too obvious, or raises concern.

_“Of course, dear. The more the merrier. I’ll extend an invite to Max and Chewie as well.”_

That’s even better. Rey smiles and looks up at Ben, who smiles back, and is remaining completely silent.

“Thank you, Leia. We’ll see you on Sunday.”

_“Alright. And Rey…”_

“Yes?”

_“Please tell my son I know he’s listening, and I will see him Sunday as well.”_

Unable to say anything intelligent at the moment, Rey settles for opening and closing her mouth. How does she know he’s right here?

 _“Bye, Rey. Bye, Ben”_ Leia says in that same teasing tone before hanging up.

It takes Rey a moment to gather her thoughts from Leia’s reveal. She swears Leia and Maz are psychic. How else do they know everything? She hopes Leia doesn’t know or sense what they plan to tell her this weekend.

Ben schools his shocked features much quicker than Rey. He moves closer to give her a little smirk.

“You’re a naughty little one, lying to my mother like that.” Taking up the same teasing tone as his mother.

“Well I didn’t want to tell her over the phone. And you’re one to talk, making yourself conveniently unavailable when said _mother_ calls.” She replies with a smirk of her own.

“Touche. Touche.” As he continues to move in for a kiss. Rey obliges, kissing him back.

“How about I finish that massage?” He asks.

“Maybe after dinner. Your children are hungry. Feed us!” Rey says with mock rude humor.

Ben laughs and gets up to prepare dinner.

“May you turn on the ceiling fan on your way out?” Rey yearns sleepily. I think I’m going to take a nap.”

She snuggles into the pillows and falls into a peaceful slumber, very much, and excitedly, anticipating Sunday’s dinner.


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Announcements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the announcement everyone has been waiting for!  
> Mistakes are my own... blah blah! Y'all know the spiel 😁
> 
> Also, I forgot to say Happy belated Holidays last post! I'm sorry. 🙈 So Happy New Year and I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday, for those who celebrate.

“Should we bring red or white?” Rey asks, holding up a bottle of Caymus Cabernet wine in each hand.

“Maybe we should bring something else.” Ben politely suggests. “You can’t even drink wine.”

She rolls her eyes. “ _I_ know that but they don’t. I always bring something different each time I’m invited to dinner at your parent’s house. I haven’t brought wine yet.”

“Well… in that case, red. Mom likes red wine. And dad drinks… alcohol stronger than wine.”

“I guess you’re right.” Recalling all the times Han has indulged in spirits, Rey begins to put the wine back.

“No, the wine is a great idea, Rey. I know they’ll appreciate the gesture.”

Rey is anxious and has been since she and Ben woke up this morning. She senses Ben has picked up on it or is now. Thanks to his massages and extra rest, it seems she’s slept off majority of her more recent symptoms.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I’m sure. Is there anything else you want to grab?” He asks.

Leia’s dinner’s are no different from her luncheons, brunches, or any other gathering for that matter, so the wine really isn’t necessary. Leia takes special care and pride in providing her guests; with the best, lavish and most comfortable accommodations.  
Rey’s choice to bring wine, or anything to dinner, is purely out of politeness and respect for their host.

“No. I think this should be good.” She answers, as she walks with Ben to checkout.

Ben purchases the wine and leads them out to car.

It’s cold out, as most winter months are, but the sky is right at the point where the sun finishes its descent to disappear and a light blueish-purple glow cascades over the earth. It makes a beautiful sight. And it’s what Rey appreciates most about cold weather.

Ben must also be nervous about today. Rey isn’t sure if it’s because he hasn’t spoken to his mom about the job, and possibly will tonight, or if it’s the news they’re about to spring on their parents tonight.

Either way, he hasn’t spoken much today and she wants to make sure today is still a good day to share their secret. As much as she’s ready to share, if Ben truly is not ready, she will not make that decision for the both of them.

Reaching over the middle console, she rubs up and down his arm. “Hey, you doing okay? You’ve been more quiet than usual today.”

She watches him inhale and let out a nervous laugh before extending his left hand to cover her own.

“Would you believe me if I said I’m kind of anxious. Nervous about the reactions, especially your dad. And a little sad.”

Anxious and nervous she understands, but sad… she’s not sure she understands.

“Sad?”

He moves to look at her and bring the hand he’s holding towards his lips for a quick kiss before turning back to the road.

“Once we tell everyone the secret won’t be just between us anymore. And I rather enjoyed the bubble we’ve been in. I guess it’s all hitting me now that that won’t be the case for much longer.” He confesses, with a small smile.

Rey hasn’t given much thought to the ‘bubble’ they’ve been in, but since he brought it up, she realizes he isn’t wrong. They’ve been basking in joy of experiencing the beginning of her pregnancy,living together (unofficially), and their blossoming relationship. Telling more people shouldn’t take away from that though.

Rey looks out the window with a pensive look.

The drive to Ben’s parents’ house is short. Rey sees the familiar grand light blue house come into view. They pull into the semi-circled driveway instead of the the garage which is packed with cars. It looks like everyone is already here.

Once the car is in park, Rey finally answers him. “Ben we’ll still have our bubble.”

“You clearly don’t know Leia Organa then.” He says, with wide eyes and amusement. “Being the only child, she never misses an opportunity to convey her desire for grandchildren.”

“I’ve heard a few comments.” Rey laughs, thinking back to all the times Leia has thrown around lost hope for having grandchildren.

It’s not the lost hope she finds amusing but the irony. With her only son away, and no inkling of his return, of course Leia would long for what she would believe to not be possible. Now, Leia _will_ have grandchildren, grandchildren to spoil and love. It’s why she’s so excited to tell everyone; it’ll be more people to love her children, more than she’s sure she’s ever had coming into the world.

“Everything will be alright, Ben. Sure, we’ll have to share some of the excitement and eventually our children, but it just means more love for them.” She says, placing his hand on her belly.

“We’ll still have moments just for us.”

“You promise?” He asks, with puppy eyes, while moving excess fabric around her torso to get a good feel of her stomach.

Rey had asked to wear one of Ben’s flannel shirts earlier to hide her obvious bulge. He more than willingly agreed. He’d given her all kinds of prideful and lustful looks once she first put it on, especially after she pulled together a whole outfit, with boots and tights and a scarf.

She leans over the console to give him a deep kiss, only to pull away and flutter her eyelashes. “I promise.”

He gives her another quick peck. “You ready?” He asks.

“Yes. You?”

“Yes.” He answers with a smile.

“Alright. Let’s go. And Ben, please be nice to your parents.”

“I will. I promise. Tonight is all about you and them.” He says, looking down at where their hands are joined on her stomach.

“Us.” She corrects. “Tonight is all about us.”

* * *

Rey watches as Ben opens the door to his childhood home, and allows him to lead her through the entryway.

They stop at the spacious gold foyer to remove and hang their coats, scarves, and hats. Laughter and conversation can be heard and a delicious aroma that smells like chicken can be smelt.

“Well long time, no see, kid.”

Rey turns around to see Han with a glass in his hand. He’s clearly talking to Ben because Rey just saw him Friday at work.

“Hi, dad.” Ben greets nervously.

“You two finally taking a break to come out to see the rest of the world?” Han asks jokingly.

Rey blushes at the innuendo.

Before either of them have a chance to respond, Leia comes into view.

“I thought I heard you two come in.” She says.

She walks over to hug them. “Now come on you two. Everyone is already at the table.” She says, leading the way to the dining room.

Turning the corner, Rey sees her parents, Maz, and Chewie seated all around the wooden, ornate, ten-chaired table. They all get up to greet them. Rey hugs everyone. When she gets to her parents, she knows she’s been missed because they hold and squeeze her for an extra minute.

After the greetings, everyone except Leia takes their seat. Rey passes her the wine she forgot was in her hand.

“Oh, thank you. You didn’t have to.”

“It was nothing. Thanks for having us.” Rey replies.

“Well it seemed the only way any of us could get you two to come over.” She says with a knowing look, before turning away to open and serve the wine.

Rey didn’t think she would immediately open it. Now she hopes it won’t be obvious that she isn’t drinking along with everyone else.

Leia finally sits down at the head of the table with Han to her left. Ben is seated to the right of his mother with Rey at his side.

A few minutes later, servers come out with the main dish; baked lemon chicken and asparagus, with corn.

“Let’s eat.” Han says.

Everyone digs in. For a few minutes, only silverware clinking on ceramic plates is all that can be heard. However, that is short lived when Maz asks, “So, what’s new?”

Rey looks up from her plate to look at her Grandmother to see her looking between herself and Ben. Sneaky woman. Rey knows exactly what Maz is doing.

Being the only one who knows of the pregnancy, Rey thought it only made sense to call and inform Maz beforehand that she was going to tell the news at dinner tonight. She knew that Maz would push to get the news out because Maz is not one to beed around the bush, but she didn’t think she’d start five minutes into dinner.

Rey tries her best to give her a look that says _not yet._ Maz just takes a sip of her wine with a raised eyebrow waiting patiently.

Ben jumps in to proudly say, “Well, if it isn’t already obvious… Rey and I are officially dating.”

“And living together.” Cassian adds, taking a gulp of his own wine.

“Cassian.” Rey hears her mother say.

 _Oh, goodness. Dinner is off to a great start_. Rey thinks sarcastically.

Rey talked to her parents Friday night after her nap to catch up and invite them to tonight’s dinner. When they asked how she and Ben were doing, she told him they were good and that Ben has been over for a few days. Apparently they must’ve found out that Ben hasn’t been home in well over three weeks. She knows her dad is still getting used to the idea of Ben being around, she just hopes he’ll take the pregnancy news well.

“That’s wonderful news!” Leia says.

“I think so too.” Jyn agrees.

“Sure is. It’s about time Ben brought a girl home.” Han says. Everyone laughs, while Ben gives his father an annoyed look.

Conversation quiets down before the sound of silverware hitting plates and wine glasses being set down on the table takes over again.

For the second time tonight, Leia breaks the silence. “I’m so glad you two are together.” Looking at Rey and Ben before looking down the table at Jyn and Cassian to say, “Just imagine how cute our grandchildren would be.”

All at once, Rey feels her heart stop momentarily and hears two people choking. When she looks up, she sees Ben is one of them. Looking to her left and around her mom she can see that the other is her father.

She turns back to Ben and rubs his back. “Are you okay?”

She watches as he hits his chest and tries to catch his breath. Once the coughing stops, he nods. Then reaches for his glass of wine and guzzles it down.

Cassian catches his breath and with a shaky laugh and replies, “Leia. I think it may be a little _too_ soon for that now.”

Rey swallows. Realizing that she may as well spill the beans now. Grandchildren is already on everyone’s mind right now. She looks across the table at Maz. She’s already watching her and gives her a smirk, and raises her glass with a wink.

Rey closes her eyes and loudly says, “I’m pregnant.”

 _One. Two. Three. Four. Fi-_ Rey counts in her head.

Not even a full five seconds pass before she hears complete silence. The only sound she can make out is the old grandfather clock ticking in the corner of the dining room.

She feels Ben grasp her hand under the table and squeeze.

She swallows again. Then opens one eye then the other. And sees all eyes on her. Every pair looking at her with shocked expressions and mouths open wide. All except Maz.

She suspects Ben didn’t expect her to drop the bomb so soon and without warning. She really didn’t expect to either, but she’s glad it is finally out.

Opening her eyes seems to register something in everyone else because she hears responses all at once.

“What?” She hears her father say.

“Are you really?” Her mother asks with hopeful glee.

“Well… shit!” Han says excitedly flabbergasted.

Chewie hasn’t said anything. He usually doesn’t speak much. But the shock is still on his face with a smile.

Leia looks to be on the brink of tears.

Ben speaks up to hesitantly say, “There’s more.”

“This oughta be good.” Han says clearly amused by tonights announcement and everyones reaction.

“I hope you're about to say you plan to marry my daughter.” Cassian suggests sternly. 

“Dad!” Rey says to her father, shocked and with an admonishing tone.

Rey can’t believe her dad just said that. She looks at her father’s unsmiling face and knows that he’s serious.

She and Ben haven’t talked about marriage, but she’s no fool. She knows that’s where they’re headed eventually. Ben has made it clear enough.

 _One day, you’re going to be Mrs. Solo._ He had told her.

Without hesitation he looks at Cassian to answer him directly, “I am definitely going to marry your daughter, sir.” He says confidently. “However, my first priority is Rey. And making sure she and our children are healthy, and stay healthy.”

Rey watches as Cassian assesses Ben’s answer. He seems to approve because the crinkle in the corner of his eyes begin to relax and fall away. And she lets out a breath she hadn’t even realized she was holding.

“Wait a minute… did you say _children_?” Jyn asks turning to Ben with a confused look. Leave it to Jyn to not miss a single detail.

“Uh, yes.” He replies, scratching the back of neck. Rey picking up on one of his many nervous habits, aside from moving his jaw or running his hand through his hair.

“Rey is carrying twins.” Ben finally says.

“Well I’ll be damned.” Han says with barely contained excitement. “There’s no question which side of the family that came from.”

“Oh, Ben. Rey. You two just made me the happiest woman alive.” Leia says with tears streaming down her face.

“I’m happy too, honey. I wish you would’ve told me.” Says Jyn.

“I know Mom. I’m sorry. I just wanted to surprise everyone together.”

“It’s okay. I understand, honey.” She smiles at her daughter. “How far along are you?” Jyn asks.

Rey and Ben discussed what they were going to say. They agreed to leave out the bit about the sperm bank. Regardless, of the how, Ben is still the father and is in her life now. Of course, by omitting that, they’ll be implying that Rey got pregnant the “normal” way. Sex. If she says eleven weeks pregnant— which she is, they’re going to do the math and assume she and Ben slept together while barely knowing each other.

It’s not as though that would be completely unbelievable. Everyone saw the unmistakeable sexual tension between them that first night they met.

But still. Once she says it, they’ll be no going back on what they, especially her parents may think of her. But she’d rather tell that lie to them than truly admit that she wanted, _needed_ , a piece of her in this world. Her own child. That shares her flesh and blood. She doesn’t think her parents will understand that and she really doesn’t want to hurt them by sounding ungrateful for what they’ve done for her. So, for the sake of her sanity and out of love of her parents, she says, “I’m close to two months.” Smiling as best she can.

Ben squeezes her hand again. He knows that she doesn’t like the idea of lying to them, but he had still supported her reasoning for doing so. After they had told Maz the plan to reveal the pregnancy and not reveal the how, Maz reassured her that their secret would be kept safe with her, and that everything would be alright.

“That’s just wonderful. I can’t believe my baby is having a baby!” Jyn cries. She gets up to hug Rey. And everyone follows suit to congratulate the expecting couple.

“We have so much to do. We have to plan a baby shower, go shopping, get furniture. Oh, I just can’t wait!” Leia shouts with excited energy.

“Slow down, sweetheart. We’ll have plenty time for all that.” Han says to his wife.

“Han. Didn’t you hear? We’re already two months behind. Planning an Organa-Solo baby shower takes at least two months in advance.” She replies.

Ignoring his wife, Han scoffs and raises his glass, “To my son, his girl, and my future grandchildren.”

Everyone raises their glass to toast in celebration of the happy news.

Looking around the room, Rey sees a smile on everyone’s face, including her father. And she knows she’s made the right decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think should Rey have told the whole truth? Or do you agree with her decision? 
> 
> Also, how many would like to know the sex of the babies before Rey gives birth? Or would you like to be surprised along with her?


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A doctors visit. Visit to a friend’s house. Discussions.

“Congratulations! You’ve made it to the thirteen-week mark. You’re officially in your second trimester.” Dr. Holdo exclaims delightedly.

They’ve just finished what would’ve been her twelve-week checkup, and everything is fine and her babies are healthy, strong, and growing.

Officially _last_ week marked Rey’s second trimester, at twelve weeks, but Dr. Holdo had a medical conference to attend, and Rey refused to be seen by anyone until the trusted doctor returned.

“I know when we spoke on the phone you mentioned concerns about some of your more recent symptoms. Do you mind telling me what’s going on?” Dr. Holdo inquires sweetly, while handing Rey a towel to clean up the remaining smeared gel on her abdomen. 

“Where do I begin?” Rey laughs. “Well… there’s the back pain, back aches, thigh aches, feet aches, all the eating, and tiredness.”

“Oh! And hot flashes. Oh my god! The hot flashes.” Rey complains not wanting to forget that particular symptom. “I think that’s it.”

“Wow!” The doctor says looking above the rim of her lavender glasses, clearly astonished by the long list of symptoms.

“Those twins of yours sure are keeping you busy, huh?”

“Yes, they certainly are!” Rey responds patting the side of her belly.

“All your symptoms are completely normal. You’re doing great with your weight but we’ll keep an eye on it as it’s common to become overweight in the second trimester, especially for mothers carrying multiples.”

“Okay. I’m glad to hear I’m not experiencing anything out of the ordinary.”

“No. Not at all. The hot flashes are due to fluctuating hormones. Unfortunately, there’s not really a cure, per se, for that. But I’m told by some patients that have experienced it, cold water or ice chips do help.

As for the body aches, I recommend resting and staying off your feet as much as you can. If I’m being completely honest, Rey, you should expect to experience the aches throughout the duration of your pregnancy, especially once you get to your third trimester. Your body is a working factory constantly in production to give your baby what it needs. And you're carrying two, so that means double the work.” She explains kindly.

Rey really wants to cry.

Her body isn’t hers anymore. She’s literally sharing it and it’s really beginning to hit her now. She can’t work like she wants to and she’s aching all the time. Now the doctor is telling her to not expect it to change anytime soon. If that’s not enough, Han has already made it clear that she wasn’t going to be coming in to work her normal schedule. Telling her, “You already have a full-time job, and that’s cooking up my grandchildren.”

He knows he means well, and that her discomfort shows on her face more than she likes, but this is all a lot. Her body is constantly changing and she honestly feels all out of sorts, and a little betrayed by her own body. She doesn’t even know what to expect from it next.

“I should’ve read up on pregnancy more.” Rey says feeling guilty placing her face in her hands in frustration. “At least I'd have been more prepared.”

Dr. Holdo lets out a small laugh and moves her rolling barstool closer to pull Rey’s hands from her face and hold them in her own.

“Rey, sweetie. You could’ve read all the books on pregnancy history and still not know what to expect from your own body. It’s completely normal and natural for your body to go through these changes. Although some mothers may have similar symptoms they effect each body differently.”

Dr. Holdo’s response sounds very similar to Ben’s when she expressed her concern to him. He was supportive and reminded her that each pregnancy was different for every woman. She guesses she needed the confirmation from the doctor for it to really hit home.

“I g-guess. You’re right.” Rey sniffles. “I just feel so unprepared.”

“Welcome to parenthood.” Dr. Holdo laughs again. “No one is truly, or fully prepared. This is only the beginning, but you will get through it. And you have Ben to help you. Everything will be alright, Rey.” She assures her.

Rey misses Ben. She’s sure he’s missing her right now too. He was so sad he had to miss today’s appointment. But he started his new job with Lando last week, and had to fly out to Florida this past weekend to handle some property. At least he comes back home today.

“Thank you!” Rey says, feeling better at having finally cried about her frustration.

“Anytime, honey. Is there anything else you want to talk about or need? Are you still taking your vitamins and nausea medication?” She asks.

“Ben makes sure I take my vitamins. He texted and reminded me this morning.” She says smiling.

“That’s good. I’m so glad Ben found someone to share his life and future with. His parents and I didn’t think we would ever see him this happy.’’ Dr. Holdo explains with a fond expression.

Rey continues to smile. Rey loves that she’s constantly surrounded by Ben’s family. It makes her feel as if he’s never too far away no matter the actual distance.

She loves how they both have adopted family members that love them as if blood related. It’s crazy how people not related to you can love you more than your own flesh and blood. She rubs her belly absently. Although her symptoms are annoying at worst and proof that her body is doing its job at best, pregnancy is what she ultimately wanted, and she’s grateful that she’s able to experience it and that she has people who love her to share it with.

“Thank you, Dr. Holdo. I am too.” She says.

“I don’t have any other questions or concerns, and I haven’t needed my nausea medication for a while now.” She continues, answering the doctor’s earlier questions.

“That’s good. You should still have some left then since I prescribed it up until your second trimester.”

Rey nods to confirm Dr. Holdo’s assumption.

“Well this was a pleasure, as always, Rey. You can reach out to me anytime, day or night, with concerns. That’s what work cells and pagers are for.” She says with a bright smile. “I don’t want you going that long again without contacting me, no matter how small the concern. Although, you’re in the “clear.” She emphasizes with air quotes. “Anything can still happen at any time. So it’s best to air on the side of caution. I like to know it all. Okay?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Rey says, feeling thoroughly reprimanded. She should’ve listened to Ben and called her as soon as she had concerns about the aches and hot flashes, but she figured it was normal. She’s knows better next time.

“Alright, dear. I’ll see you, and hopefully Ben, at your next appointment. It’s a big one.” She announces cheerfully.

“It’s personally, my favorite appointment for expecting mothers and parents. No pressure, though. Plenty of parents decide not find out the sex so soon but you still have time to decide by then.”

“Yeah, Ben and I still have to discuss it. Thank you for everything Dr. Holdo. I’m really glad you’re my doctor.”

“As am I.” She agrees. The doctor gets up to head out the door before turning around suddenly. “Oh, before I forget. I have a contact for you.” She pulls out a small card from her white coat pocket and passes it to Rey.

Taking the card, Rey looks it over. It reads:

Mindful Mama’s

Kaydel Connix, Certified Doula

It continues with an address, phone number, website, and contact email. Rey is thankful for the contact but isn’t exactly sure why she needs it.

It must show on her face because Dr. Holdo continues with, “You may not know this but there has always been this sort of competition, if you will, between OBGYNs and midwives. I never thought much of it until I had a once in a lifetime opportunity to attend a midwifery seminar. And I just fell in love with their ability to deeply connect with mother and child, and deliver babies in the most natural and least invasive way. So, me being the ambitious being that I am, I became a certified midwife.”

Rey continues to listen intently, still confused about where she’s going with all of this.

“Anyway, on my journey to becoming certified, I met Kaydel, a lovely young woman. She’s a doula.

Doula’s can assist with births, but are also a good resource for understanding what to expect during pregnancy and childbirth. They also answer any questions you may have on your journey to motherhood.”

Oh! Rey has never given a second thought to midwives and doulas, she guesses she never saw the need. She’s not educated on either of them. She supposes that’s why Dr. Holdo is, in hindsight, recommending she contact one. It couldn’t hurt to at least see what she’s about.

“Thank you, Dr. Holdo. I really appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome. I just want you to know that there _are_ options for expecting mothers, and I want you to be aware of them all. Kaydel is really good at what she does. I highly recommend you reach out to her or another, if that makes you more comfortable, to begin forming a birth plan.” She says.

“If you reach out to her, or anyone, we’ll discuss more about it afterwards.”

“Okay. I’ll definitely checkout her website.”

“Good. Well. I don’t want to keep you any longer. I’m sure you have places to go and things to do. Don’t hesitate to reach out. And I’ll see you next time.” She says as she walks out the door.

“Bye.” Rey says, looking down at the card again. Right then and there, she decides she’s definitely going to call.

* * *

After leaving the clinic, Rey stops at Starbucks to pick up Finn’s favorite drink. He’s the only one she knows who can continuously drink caramel Frappuccino’s in the midst of winter. Leaving the drive-thru she makes her way to Finn’s apartment. 

Once there, Rey knocks on the door and waits as she hears rustling on the other side. The door immediately swooshes open.

“Rey! I thought you had an appointment today. What are you doing here?” He asks, pleasantly surprised.

“I just came from it. I knew today was your day off, so I just wanted to come visit you.” She says offering him the drink she purchased for him.

“Thank you, Rey. You didn’t have to do that.” He says, excitedly reaching for his drink and straw while letting her in and shutting the door.

“I’m just keeping up my friend duties.” She says jokingly, moving to sit on the emerald green sofa. “Seriously, I know things have been different since… well, you know.” She says, gesturing to her abdomen.

Her stomach is still small but it’s now obvious that she’s pregnant.

“I know. I still appreciate you stopping by. So, how are the little bundles of joy doing?”

After the dinner two weeks ago, Rey thought it only fair to officially inform everyone at the shop too. With the exception of Han and Chewie she pulled everyone aside to tell them her news. As she suspected, the girls already knew but were waiting for Rey to say so herself.

She did take special care to tell Finn alone, and before telling the others at the shop, by inviting him over to her house beforehand to tell him. He was so shocked he could barely speak for a few minutes. She explained everything, and he promised to continue keeping her secret about the sperm bank.

“They’re good. Growing, constantly changing my body, but good.” She tells him. “How are you and Poe?

“We’re good, too. I might be moving in with him soon.” He says with pride, finishing up the last of his drink.

Rey shakes her head at Finn’s ability to drink a Frappuccino in less than a minute. “Really. That’s great, Finn.”

“Yeah. I’m excited about it. What about you and Ben? Y’all moving toward the alter anytime soon?” He asks jokingly.

Rey gives a nervous laugh and Finn looks at her with a look. “I was joking. Are you really getting married?’’ He asks with a serious expression.

“Well, not tomorrow.” She laughs again. “But I know it’s where we’re headed.”

“Do you love him, Rey?”

“Yes. I do. Very much.” She answers with confidence.

“How do you _know_ you love him?” He asks nervously.

Rey turns to Finn with a puzzled expression. She sees his furrowed eyebrows and the curiosity in his eyes. He’s trying to figure out if he loves Poe.

She thinks back to when she knew she loved Ben. But she finds it wasn’t any one moment because the love she felt and feels for him continues to grow. Sure, she remembers the moment she _said_ I love you to him, but the actual feeling of love probably started on their first date.

“Finn. If you love Poe. You’ll know it. You’ll know it in the way he makes you feel. If you feel loved by him and all you want to do is be around him, even when he gets on your nerves, you love him. But I think you already know that.” She tells him with a knowing look.

“Don’t let fear stop you from being happy.” Speaking wise words of wisdom from Maz.

“Wow, Rey. Listen to you.”

“It’s Maz. And you know it.” Theres a moment of silence, both friends contemplating the words Rey said. After a few seconds they turn toward each other and burst out laughing.

They laugh so hard, Rey feels the need to hold her belly in fear of laughing it right off.

When the laughter slows down, Finn wipes the tears from his eyes and falls back against the sofa.

“I wasn’t sure if what I was feeling was love either. Maz helped merealize that I had to let Ben in to get anywhere. I did and realized that I loved him way before I had any business doing so.” She tells him softly. “Love just happens, Finn. Without warning and fast. The kind of love that’s good for you only becomes complicated if you let your mind complicate things, instead of listening to your heart.”

“Huh. I guess you have a point.” Finn says in deep thought.

Changing the subject after a few minutes he says, “I’ve really missed this, Rey.”

“I know. Me too! I’m sorry I’ve been a little… distracted lately.”

“It’s okay. I’m still here. Always will be.” He says, wrapping his arm around her shoulder in a side hug.

Rey leans on Finn and lays her head on his shoulder, enjoying his presence and this time with him. They stay like that for a long time.

* * *

Later that evening, after spending another hour at Finn’s, she makes her way back home.

Going through the door, she notices the lights are still off. Ben isn’t home yet. Her back began to ache on the drive home, so she decides to take a warm bubble bath.

Taking off her clothes, she puts on her fluffy white robe and waits for her bathwater to fill the tub. The tub fills quickly. When she turns the water off, she hears her front door open. Soon after she hears her name.

“Rey?” Ben calls.

“In here.”

She sees him come through the bathroom door. He moves right to her and pull her in for a tight hug and kiss.

“I missed you so much, Rey.” He says, kissing all over her face. “You too.” As he drops to his knees, to open her robe and kiss her belly.

“Have you two been good for Mommy?” He asks her belly, looking up at her to answer.

“They weren’t too much trouble.” She replies, pulling him up for another kiss on the lips. “How was your trip?”

“Boring. Unimportant. And unnecessary. He says nonchalantly. How’d your appointment go?” He asks, with more interest.

Rey ignores his question and begins to take off his buttoned shirt. Ben gets the hint and begins to help removing his own clothes.

Once everything is removed, he kisses Rey again. Rey pulls back. Ben, perspicuously confused asks, “Are we not about to… you know?”

Rey laughs at his sudden lack of vocabulary. “Maybe later. I’m getting ready to take a bath and I want you to join me, you smell like outdoors and the airport.

“Do I?” He asks, while sniffing himself.

Rey shakes her head with a laugh. Removing her robe, she turns to Ben and gestures for him to get in first.

He looks at the tub then back at her, not seeing how he’s going to fit.

“Just get in, Ben.” Full on laughing now.

He gets in and leans back against the back of the tub. His legs are too long to stretch out fully, so he leaves them up and leaning against each side of the tub. Rey climbs in after him and leans against him. It’s a tight fit with the two of them but she’s comfortable. Ben wraps his arms under her arms and around her, and together they hold her belly.

“Tell me about the appointment, please.” He pleads.

She turns to kiss his arm. “It went well. The babies are perfectly fine, healthy and growing.

“What did Aunt Ami say about the symptoms?” He asks.

“She said they’re completely normal and that I shouldn’t expect a change where most of my symptoms are concerned. And that they may actually worsen as I go into my third trimester.”

“Wow. I’m sorry, Rey. I wish I could take some of the burden off of you.” He tells her sincerely, with a kiss to the head.

“It’s okay. It’s the way of the world.” She shrugs. “I may not like you very much during my third trimester, though, but I’m grateful for your support.”

“I guess mothers being mad at their children’s father at some point during pregnancy and childbirth is the way of the world too.” He offers.

“Mhmm. Yeah. You can bet it is.” She snuggles against him.

“Dr. Holdo also said we should start thinking of a birth plan and figure out if we want to find out the sex of the babies.” She tells him. “She gave me a name of a doula.”

“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea.” He picks up the soap to begin lathering Rey’s body. “I’ve read about doulas and birth plans. They’re both good to have. As for the sex, do you want to know?”

“I don’t know. I’m okay with not knowing, but I’m open to knowing too.” She answers, not really sure what she wants to do. “What do you think?”

Ben moves Rey forward to begin washing her back. “I think it’d be a good idea to find out, only to be better prepared, shopping wise.”

“That makes sense. I’m sure your mother would like to know more than either of us.”

“Now _that_ you can bet on. I wouldn’t be surprised if she, Han, and Maz have a running bet going.” He responds.

Rey bursts out with laughter at that. That definitely sounds like something Han, Maz, and Leia would do.

“We don’t have to figure it all out tonight. Let me bath and love on you.” Ben says.

“Okay.” Rey smiles, liking the way that sounds.

She leans back again and lets Ben take care of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think it’s normal for OBGYNs to also be a certified midwife but I wanted to make Dr. Holdo more special than she already is. Because I mean… come on! Did y’all see how she boldly and selflessly sacrificed herself in TLJ. I had to make her a badass in this fic too, no matter how unrealistic. LOL 
> 
> In case anyone is dealing with pregnancy hot flashes:  
> https://www.todaysparent.com/pregnancy/being-pregnant/pregnancy-hot-flashes/


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bribes. Memory Lane. And gender reveals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little fic is moving right along. Things are progressing fast as Rey gets further along in her pregnancy.  
> Thank you for all the positive feedback. I hope everyone continues to enjoy it.  
> PS - No beta. Mistakes are my own. I will fix them

“Look at this one.” Leia says adoringly. Passing the picture album over to Rey.

Rey looks down at the image, seeing a confused baby Ben in dark blue jean overalls. 

Leaning over, Leia fondly voices, “Han was trying out a new camera. One with a flash and it caught Ben’s attention. Turned out he didn’t like it.” She raises her hand to her lips smiling.

Lowering her eyes, Rey sees what Leia is referring to. In another picture of Ben, clearly taken within seconds of the first photo, is a crying, unhappy, Ben with wild black curls.

Rey smiles. Despite the unhappy baby, she can’t help but appreciate seeing Ben in his youth. Not having pictures of her own to look back on at this age, she cherishes these moments. 

Leia has made a habit of inviting Rey, Maz, and Jyn over weekly for what she calls 'Baby Tea Time.’ For the past two weeks, her grandmother and future grandmothers to her children, get together and gush over baby talk and old memorabilia while sipping tea.

With Ben being an only child there is plenty of memorabilia to admire and go through. This week’s ‘Baby Tea Time’ is filled with picture albums from Ben’s time as a toddler.

Rey appreciates the gesture and finds it all very amusing, especially how serious the women in her life are taking their impending role as Nana— what Leia prefers to be called, Grandma, and Great-Grandmother.

Maz is currently rifling through the box of the week. It’s a small one this time, dusty and a little flimsy from years of going untouched.

She pulls out a knitted light blue blanket with hanging white yarn tassels at each end.

“I remember this. Ben’s baby blanket, yes?” She inquires.

“Ahh. Yes. He loved this blanket. Dragged it around for nearly a year and half as a toddler.” Leia confirms, running her hand gently over it.

“My mother knitted it for him while I was pregnant.” Leia says, sadly.

Rey gets up to inspect it. It is made up of light sky blue yarn with intricately woven threads of gray.

“It’s beautiful, Leia.”

“It is.” Jyn confirms, coming to stand beside Rey to admire the blanket too.

“You should have it, Rey.” Leia says with a smile, passing it to her.

“Are you sure? It’s Ben’s and your mother made it.” Rey replies hesitantly.

“All the more reason to have it, dear. It’ll be a little piece of Ben’s childhood and a little piece of my mother carried on to the next generation.”

Rey feels a wave of emotion wash over her and tears gather in her eyes. “Thank you, Leia.” She moves to embrace her.

“You’re welcome.” She says, hugging her back. “The twins will have to share it, of course. Maybe they can sleep with it while they’re still young.”

“I think that’s a great idea.” Rey sniffles.

A few minutes of comfortable silence passes, everyone in reminiscent and happy thought.

“While we’re on the subject of generations…” Jyn begins, “there’s something else. A little something us grandmothers wanted to give you and Ben.”

“Should I go get him?” Rey asks, curiously.

“Oh, no, dear. Let the men have their male bonding time. I’m sure Ben and Cass could use it. You can tell him later.” Maz answers.

Rey can’t argue with Maz on that one. Her father has made an effort to reach out to Ben since learning of the pregnancy.

After one ‘guys night out,’ they realized they had more in common than they’d ever imagined, also forcing Rey to come to the realization that Ben and her father are quite similar in a lot of ways, especially in personality and demeanor.

She turns back to her mother who pulls out an envelope, handing it over.

She takes it eagerly, curious as to what the three of them have gotten up to. Opening the envelope, she finds a small piece of printed paper. It appears to be a receipt of some sort.

“What is it?” Rey asks, scanning the little paper, unable to figure out what the receipt is for.

“We know it’s early and this is normally something you’d get at the baby shower, but we’re all just _so_ excited, we couldn’t wait.” Jyn answers.

Rey continues to scan the receipt until she gets to the bottom and her eyes almost pop out of their sockets. In bold black ink she sees bank account numbers and an amount next to it.$50,000.00.

Certainly, they didn’t mean to give her and Ben money? Rey quickly looks up at Leia, Maz, and her mother, confusion setting in.

“This isn’t for Ben and I is it?” She asks, perplexed.

Leia jumps into view, with amusement all over her face. “Well, no dear. Not specifically.” She smirks.

“I don’t understand.”

“Rey. It’s for the children, dear.” Maz says, matter-of-factly. “It’s a trust fund. Twenty-five a pop.” Empasizing the P with a smirk.

A trust fund. Surely she can’t accept this. It’s too much. She’s never been gifted an amount close to what she’s been given today, even if it is for her children. It’s certainly too much for babies to be born into.

“I— I mean… we, Ben and I, can’t accept this. It’s _way_ too much.”Rey begins to put the receipt back in its envelope before soft hands stop her.

Her mother holds her hands in her own. “You _can_ take it. And you _will_.” She says, squeezing. “This is our gift to our grandchildren, Rey. Don’t overthink it like I know you’re beginning to.

This is a tradition we wanted to start for our first generation of grandchildren. This money will be for their futures to do whatever they want when the time comes. You and Ben can add to it, if you’d like, but honey we’re getting old. We just want to make sure a piece of us will be apart of their lives once we’re gone.”

She feels the tears coming again. She doesn’t want to think about a world where her mother, Maz, or Leia are not in it. The women in her life may not have raised her from infancy but they helped shaped her to the woman that she is now.

Confident. Hardworking. Resilient.

All the same qualities each of the women before her possess.

The tears are streaming down her cheek now. She can’t help but to think, what has she done to deserve to be surrounded by such wonderful people.

“The men, of course, were involved in this gift, as well. Just so you know, but us women will take credit for the idea, “Leia whispers, inconspicuously.

Rey laughs through the tears.

“We’re a family Rey. A woven one, intermixed and bonded by love. And these children…,” Leia says, placing her hands on Reys protruding belly. “Are going to be _so_ loved.”

Unable to contain her glee at Leia’s spoken words, Rey pulls her and Jyn in for a group hug, her eyes searching for Maz’s while embracing the two. Maz meets her eyes and gets the hint, walking over to get in on the sudden display of affection.

“Oh, there is one request that we ask of you.” says Maz, popping her head up with a knowing glint to her eyes.

“Yeah, what’s that?” Rey asks, unable to keep a smile from forming.

“We want to know what you’re having.” Jyn jumps in excitedly.

Rey pulls back, looking at each of them and shaking her head amusingly. She should’ve known they were up to no good.

“So, you’re trying to bribe me with money to find out the sex of the babies? She asks in mock horror.

“No.” Jyn and Leia answer at the same time.

“Yes!” Maz says.

All eyes turn to Maz, no one expecting her to actually admit to the somewhat-scandalous question.

“What?” She asks, unperturbed. Then turning to Rey with a no-nonsense expression. “Money. Or no money. We still want to know.”

“We don’t want to pressure you, honey.” Jyn says with sincere concern, looking slightly guilty.

“Yes, we do.” Everyone turns back to Maz. “I got $500 bucks in the running. And I’d like to know if we’re going to have little Rey’s or little Ben’s running around this place.”

“Rey, don’t listen to your grandmother.” Jyn moves closer to Rey while silently mouthing ‘ _stop it_ ’ to Maz.

“We’re okay with whatever you want to do, even if that means waiting.” Jyn encourages.

Rey looks around the living room in thought.

She isn’t necessarily opposed to finding out the sex of the babies. She supposes she just wanted a little more time to get acquainted with her body before having to face the reality of being a mother to daughters, sons, or possibly one of each. Putting a gender to her children makes the experience of pregnancy even more real.

She brings a hand to her stomach, rubbing gently, contemplating. Perhaps, she _would_ like to know what or rather who is in there. It’d certainly make imagining what they’ll possibly look like a tad bit easier, not to mention to shop for. Though, something tells her with the three women in the room, she or Ben won’t need to— or ratherhave a chance to— purchase anything. She smiles, decision made.

Looking up, she tells them, “alright. I’ll find out the sex.”

All three women smile and rush to embrace her again. “I’m so happy right now.” Jyn cries.

“We can do one of those gender reveal videos! Or cakes!” Leia says excitedly.

Rey just shakes her, hugging the women tighter. Looking over her mom’s shoulder, she watches the men come into the room. Han, Chewie, Cassian, and Ben all look at them amused.

They must be a sight to behold the four of them all bundled up in a group hug; crying, screaming, and jumping excitedly.

* * *

After all of the excitement, everyone continued to converse about their excitement for grandchildren. Baby shower plans were discussed and a few more baby pictures of Ben were shown and looked at. Once everything calmed down, Leia ordered an early dinner for everyone. Afterwards, everyone went their separate ways, but not before Leia scheduled the next Baby Tea Time, with Jyn promising to bring picture albums of Rey.

Now, Ben and Rey have just arrived home. They walk through the door taking off their winter gear.

“So, are you sure you want to know what we’re having?” Ben asks, walking Rey to the sofa.

They sit down. “Yes. I’m sure. It’ll be good to know.’’ Rey lies back, feeling tired from today’s activities and fluctuating emotions.

Ben reaches for Rey’s legs, pulling them up to his lap to remove her boots and socks.

“Our mothers and Maz practically bribed me.” She tells him with a twinkle in her eyes.

“I’m sure they did. What did they bribe you with?” He asks, shaking his head.

“A gift, a very generous gift.” Rey tells him as he begins massaging her feet. She moans, closing her eyes at the sensation, feeling the aches in the soles of her feet being rubbed away. “Well, it’s not really for us. It’s for the children.”

“Mmph.” He grunts, Rey continues to speak.

“They started a trust fund for our kids.”

The massage stops.

Rey opens her eyes to look at Ben, who is staring back at her with a shocked expression.

“They what?” He asks, disbelief taking over his features.

“They gave us $50,000 to start our children’s trust fund.”

“And you took it?”

“I tried not to at first, but have you ever tried to say no to those three at the same time?” She questions.

He seems to sympathize with her on that instant. “I mean honestly… will we _even_ get to parent our own children?” He asks.

Rey knows it’s a hypothetical question, but can’t help herself by answering anyway. She sits up. “Ben. They love us and they’re just really excited to become grandparents. We’ll still be the parents to our children, but we’ll just have plenty of help.”

Ben breathes deeply. “I know.” He says sounding exasperated. “They can just be a lot sometimes. I’ll be sure to tell them thank you, though.”

Rey smiles. Bright and wide. Leaning over to give him a kiss. “They’ll appreciate that.”

“What time is it?” Rey asks, just remembering something.

“It’s a little after 6pm, why?”

Kaydel’s card said she’s available until 6:30. You think it’s a good time to call?” She asks.

Ben doesn’t look sure. “It doesn’t hurt to try.” He suggests.

Rey gets up to dig through her purse for her cell and Kaydel’s number. Finding both, she moves to sit back down. She dials the number putting it on speaker as it rings.

The phone picks up and a cheery voice comes through.

_“Mindful Mama’s. This is Kaydel speaking. How may I help you?”_

“Hi! My name is Rey. I have you on speaker, so my boyfriend, Ben, can hear too, if you don’t mind?”

“ _Hi, Rey. Hi, Ben. I don’t mind. What can I help you with?”_

Ben moves closer to hear the phone better. “Hi!" Ben replies.

"Your information was given to me by my doctor, Dr. Holdo. Ben and I wanted to reach out to see if you could provide us with more information about doulas and possibly help us come up with a birthing plan.” Rey explains.

_“Oh. Of course. Amilyn mentioned you would be calling. Thanks for reaching out.”_

“No problem. Dr. Holdo spoke very highly of you.”

_“Thank you. That’s nice to hear. She’s a great doctor and midwife. I don’t know of anyone else who’s certified in both medicine and midwifery. It’s practically unheard of. The two of you are really lucky to have her as your doctor.”_

“Thank you.”

_“You're welcome. Do you mind if I ask how far along you are?”_

“No, I don’t mind. I’m fifteen weeks. Sixteen tomorrow.”

_“That wonderful. You’re in your second trimester. Here at Mindful Mama’s we provide expecting mothers and their spouses support and resources through their pregnancy and path to parenthood. We offer different needs depending on the mother whether it be birth or child education, support for lactation or postpartum, or anything else they may need support or assistance with. We have a range of doulas that specialize in an array of different areas.”_

“Wow. I didn’t realize there was so much to it.” Rey says, not really knowing where to begin.

Kaydel picks up on Rey’s voice. _“It’s okay_.” She assures her kindly. _“Most first time parents don’t. If you and Ben are still interested in learning more about what we do, we can set up a meeting?’’_

Rey looks to Ben. He nods, interested.

Rey isn’t surprised. He’s eager to learn any new information where Rey’s pregnancy is concerned.

“That would be great. Thanks!”

_“Perfect! How’s next week sound. I have an opening on Friday. Does that day work for you two?”_

Rey knows work won’t be an issue for her. Han practically banned her from coming in, unless she’s one hundred percent feeling her usual self. Ben, however, has been busy with his work with Lando ever since he started.

She looks to him for confirmation for the date and time.

Ben nods. “Friday is good. Lando will just have to deal with it if he needs me to come in. I don't want to miss this.”

Rey nods, then realizes Kaydel can’t see her. “Uh, yes. Friday works for us both.

_“Great! Is 2pm, okay?”_

“Yes. 2pm is perfect.”

_“I’m glad to hear it. I’m looking forward to meeting you both. Have a great rest of your weekend. And I’ll be seeing you two soon.”_

“Okay. Us too! Thank you, bye.” She says, hanging up.

“That went well.” Rey looks up at Ben with smile.

“That did.” He smiles back. “You ready for this week?”

“I am. I’m ready to know who these two are.’’ Rey looks down at her belly, rubbing absentmindedly.

“Me too.”

* * *

Three days later, Ben and Rey find themselves back at Coruscant Family Planning Clinic with Dr. Holdo for Rey’s sixteenth-week checkup.

“You two ready to see what’s cooking in that belly of yours?” The doctor squeals, exuberantly.

Dr. Holdo was all too excited when Rey revealed they were in fact going to find out the sex of the babies today.

Rey’s weight and measurements have already been taken the doctor assuring them everything looks normal.

Now, Rey is lying back in her usual position with clear gel smeared all over her abdomen as the doctor maneuvers the wand.

“Do you want me to tell you one by one or after I find out both?” Dr. Holdo asks.

Rey looks to Ben. He’s leaning as close as he can get to her without lying on the bed.

He answers her silent question with, “Whatever you want.” Then kisses her forehead.

She can tell he’s nervous. He’s gripping her hand tightly.

“Maybe find out both. Then tell us?” She says, not completely sure of herself.

Dr. Holdo nods excitedly.

Being here, looking at the screen, about to find out what she’s having almost feels like when she and Ben saw their peas in a pod on the screen for the first time.

All together she’s nervous, excited, and a little scared.

Dr. Holdo moves the wand up and down and side to side, applying a little pressure. “Everything is looking good. I can tell these two are going to be _very_ active.”

The minutes go by and the anticipation is killing Rey. Surely it’s killing Ben too. They share a look with each other before turning back to the black grainy monitor, hoping to see anything that’ll give them a clue as to what they’re dying to know.

“Congratulations! Ben and Rey, you’re having twin…boys!”

Rey and Ben look at each other smiling before moving in to kiss.

She feels relieved. Not relieved that she’s having boys— girls would’ve been just as satisfying—but to finally _know_ what she’s having. 

Boys. Twins boys. She’s sure going to have her hands full with twin boys and Ben.

She can’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! 😅 What do y'all think? Twin boys!!!  
> For those of you hoping for girls or a boy and a girl, dont worry. These twins are not going to be their only Reylo babies 😉


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doula visits. And a party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is safe, well, and warm!  
> Thank you for the continued love and support! Writing can be hard.  
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments.  
> As usual, I will go back to fix mistakes 😁

Mindful Mama’s sit nestled on its own perfectly—small manicured— lot of land surrounded by evergreens five minutes into the city. The building’s modern design of interwoven wooden structures and wide opaque bay windows offers a picturesque scene of serenity.

The serene design continues inside as well. Walking inside, the reception area is furnished with a wide bamboo desk adorned with adjacent potted plants. The waiting area off to the right side is decorated with ivy wall plants and huge canvas’ of expecting mothers, close up and intimately caressing their bellies. Soft meditative music fills the sitting lounge, where two rows of woven chairs face a small wooden coffee table covered with magazines.

“It’s really beautiful and calming in here.” Rey tells Ben, looking around in awe and liking the vibe of calmness the building exudes.

Ben leads her to the front desk, nodding in agreement. “Yeah, it’s nice. I wasn’t expecting any of this.”

The woman at the desk has beautiful long braids in her hair and a thick pink fabric headband to hold it back. “Hi!” She greets with a wide smile. “Welcome to Mindful Mama’s! What can I help you with?”

“Hello!” Ben greets. “We’re here for our appointment with Kaydel It should be under Rey Andor.”

The receptionist scrolls on the computer in front of her then nods. “Yes. Just a moment, please” Finding what she’s in search of, she picks up the phone and speaks into it. “Ms. Kaydel, your 2 o'clock appointment is here.”

She finishes up on the phone quickly.“I just let Kaydel know that you’re here. It should only be a moment, and she’ll be right out.”

“Thank you.” Rey says. As they turn around another woman, with blonde hair pulled back into two top knots on each side of her head, comes from behind a swinging door.

“Hello! I’m Kaydel Connix. Welcome!” The woman greets happily.

“Hello. Nice to finally meet you. I’m Rey. This is Ben.” Rey gestures.

“Nice to meet you two as well. Let me give you a tour.” She turns around leading them through the swinging door she, herself, immersed from only minutes ago.

“I’m glad you two were able to stop by today. We’re always excited to welcome new mamas to the family.” Smiling widely. “I opened this place about two years ago and it’s been doing pretty well ever since.” Kaydel leads them through a wide hallway with rooms on each side.

“I can imagine why. The decor and vibe is very welcoming and beautiful.” Rey says, looking around at all the framed informational posters hung on the walls.

“Thank you. I wanted to go for a vibe that allowed mothers to feel calm, safe, and comfortable at any stage of pregnancy and motherhood.”

“I think you’ve achieved that.” Ben compliments.

“I’d say.” Rey agrees. “I definitely feel calm, safe, and comfortable.”

Kaydel smiles. “I’m glad to hear it. Hopefully, you’ll like what you see and hear today and think about joining the Mindful Mama family.”

She continues. “These rooms here…” she gestures to the rooms they’ve just passed. “Are our consultation rooms. “Further back…” Kaydel points to the rooms at the end of the hall. “Are the birthing rooms. All the rooms have their own adjoining bathroom, with the birthing room having their own shower and bathtub.”

“Wow! You deliver babies _here_?” Rey asks surprised.

“Of course. We have certified midwives on staff, Dr. Holdo included. Though, she’s only here part time because she works at the hospital full-time. Our staffed doulas and midwives also make home visits, for mothers who’d be more comfortable in their own space.”

“Really? Women actually plan to have their babies at home?”

Kaydel laughs politely. “Yes. I assure you it’s more common than you may think; there’s nothing like the comfort of your own home.”

Rey contemplates. She doesn't disagree.

She has never thought to give birth anywhere other than a hospital, or at the _very_ least the clinic. It’s what she’s always imagined. It’s what she always saw on tv. It’s what she considered normal.

She thinks of her own home. The home she bought. The home she made for herself. The home she now shares with Ben.

And she has to say, however foreign the idea may be, the thought of bringing her boys into the world in their own home—or even here, in this calming and serene environment, doesn’t sound like the worst idea in the world.

“But I must say…” Kaydel continues, interrupting her thoughts with a smile and a twinkle in her eyes. “Babies have minds and _timing_ of their own. So… no matter how much we plan, we still have to expect the unexpected.”

“How _do_ we plan for the unexpected?” Rey asks.

Kaydel gestures from them to walk the way they came— back towards the consultation rooms. They all turn around and they follow her into a large room.

“Please. Have a seat.” Kaydel points to a tan two-seater sofa pushed against a big bright window, with dark honey mustard curtains that showcases the trees and landscape outdoors. “This is our Nature room. Each room has a specific theme.”

Rey looks around, taking in the forest green wallpaper and wooden tree shaped shelves with fabric bins. She and Ben take a seat. “The name is very fitting.”

“I have to agree. This one is my favorite.” Sitting down on the light green arm chair opposite of the sofa, Kaydel begins to answer Rey’s earlier question. “So, you asked how we plan for the unexpected…? Well, every woman’s pregnancy may differ. Which may or may not bring forth a different set of circumstances for each birth.

Our goal at _every_ birth is to keep mama and baby comfortable, healthy, and happy, at _all_ times. _And_ honestly, sometimes what makes a mama comfortable and happy doesn’t always make baby comfortable and happy. So… we plan for mama _until_ baby or other unforeseen circumstances intervene.

But at the end of the day, we always keep in mind that a birth plan is just that. A plan. A plan that may not go as predicted or the way we want. So, we don’t necessarily plan for the unexpected, but rather keep the unexpected in mind.”

“That makes a lot of sense.” Ben says, rubbing his chin in thought. “So, what does a birth plan look like?”

“That’s a great question.” Kaydel smiles and gets up to retrieve a laminated form and folder from the decorative console table on the opposite side of the room.

“This is not an actual birth plan but it is a chart we use as a reference to start planning one. She hands the form over to Rey and Ben to peruse. “A birth plan consists of where, how, what, and who.

 _Where._ Where do you want to birth? Could be at home, the hospital, or even here at the center?” Kaydel explains. “We then ask the _how._ How do you want to birth? Naturally? Or with medication?

We also ask _what._ As in what else, if anything, do you want to assist you with the birth? Could be a pool for a water birth. Or it could be something small like essential oils diffusing in the room, or music playing in the background. Can be anything you want— within reason, of course.” She smiles.

“Then lastly, we have the who. Who do you want there to witness the birth. And who do you want to assist with the birth? Would you want your doula there? The doctor? Both? Or would you prefer a midwife? In your case, you get the best of both worlds.”

“Wow! I had no idea this was all an option for me.” Rey turns to Ben. “It seem we have some important decisions to make before we bring our boys into the world, huh?”

“We sure do.” Ben replies taking the sheet in hand to look over more closely.

Rey smiles. She loves when he becomes so invested. When they got home after finding out they were having boys, Ben immediately began online shopping for anything blue and black, adding a ton of clothes and toys to his online carts until Rey reminded him that their parents would more than likely do most of the shopping.

“Boys? As in plural?” Kaydel asks with excitement.

Ben looks up from the form. “Yes. We’re having twin boys.” He says reaching over to gently rub Rey’s belly.

“That’s so exciting. We haven’t worked with a mama of twins in a while. They’re actually not that common. Lucky you!”

“Thank you! We did get pretty lucky, didn’t we?” Rey says to Ben, turning to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“Aww. You two are sweet.” Giving them a minute to enjoy their intimate moment. "So did either of you have any questions for me?” Kaydel implores.

Rey and Ben look at each other. They silently communicate with their eyes. Rey answers. “I think you’ve given us a lot to discuss and plan for. I don’t have any questions at the moment, but I think I speak for both of us when I say I like what I saw and heard today.” She looks to Ben and he nods in agreement. “I would love to work with you further. That is… if you’re available to be my doula?” She finishes shyly.

“I would love that. Thank you! Tell you what… how about you take this.” She hands them the folder from earlier. “It has informational forms to help make final decisions. And a checklist for all of the doula services you’d like me to assist with during your pregnancy. The two of you can look it over, fill it out, and bring it back at our next meeting. How does that sound?”

“That sounds perfect.” Rey takes the folder to put in her purse and begins to stand. Ben moves to help her up. “It was great officially meeting you. Thank you for all the information and giving us a tour.”

“It was my pleasure and great meeting you two as well. Whitney at the front desk can schedule your next appointment for you.” Kaydel walks over to the door to let them out.

Rey, Ben, and Kaydel make their way to the receptionist. They say their goodbyes to Kaydel then schedule their next appointment.

“So that went really well.” Ben says as they make their way to the car.

“Yes. It did. I learned a lot. I think I want Kaydel to be apart of ours boys’ birth.” Rey confesses.

She feels at peace after discussing what’s to come. She can’t explain it but she gets the same vibe from Kaydel that she does when she’s with Dr. Holdo. Vibes that emanate warmth, honesty, calmness, no-nonsense, and pure genuine concern and care.

Ben opens the door for Rey and rushes over to the driver’s side to get in. “I got the feeling you were comfortable with her. Does that mean you’d want to give birth here?”

Rey buckles in her seatbelt. “I’m not one hundred percent sure yet. I don’t think I’m opposed to it. But I _do_ like the idea of giving birth at home.”

Ben pulls out of the parking lot and onto the main road. “We’ll do whatever you want. But the idea of giving birth without a full medical team or just the whole concept of giving birth and not being in a hospital concerns me.”

“I’m sure there are protocols for emergencies. We can review the paperwork and discuss it later on tonight.

Ben nods. “Did you text Finn and Rose? We should be home in about 20 mins.”

“Oh, shoot. Let me do that now.” Rey says as she pulls out her phone.

Tonight is a special occasion. They’re surprising family and friends with the gender of the babies.

Leia mentioned having a gender reveal. With all the excitement surrounding the babies Rey wanted to give that to her, but she nor Ben knew what a gender reveal consisted of, so she’d called Rose.

Rose was so excited she decided to plan the whole thing. Rey did not want Finn to feel excluded so she suggested he and Poe assist as well.After speaking with Rose on suggestions, she bought the necessary supplies then gave both Rose, Finn, and Poe full access to her home to plan, decorate and set up.

Not to takeaway the element of surprise from Rose, Finn, or Poe, Rey had already ordered and purchased the blue filled confetti streamers, the blue cake, and the long-sleeved shirts that say: I’m a grandparent of twin boys.

Ben pulls up to their home after a fifteen minute drive. Pink and blue ribbons and balloons with cursive writing asking ‘what is it?’have been placed all over the front yard and steps.

“I’m scared to see what’s inside.” Ben says as he walks them to the front door.

“It’s cute. You know your mother is going to love it.” Rey opens the front door to see Finn on a ladder, with Poe holding it, making last minute adjustments to the draping hanging banner that continuously reads: ‘It’s a Girl!’ ‘It’s a Boy!’

“Hey!” Rose comes around the corner with a pink party hat on and a drink tray. “How does everything look?”

Rey looks around her living room and open kitchen. The furniture has not been moved much to her delight. But there is a ton of added decor to her space. Blue and pink has seemed to take over her tan and autumn orange color schemed home.

Balloons rest all over the floor and sit high on the ceiling.Her coffee table has been cleared to make room for Hors d'oeuvre and desserts. And looking further into the kitchen she sees the island is full with baskets of food, gold wrapped candy, and three gift bags. All surrounding a two-tiered cake with the image of peas.

“Hey! It’s perfect! Thank you!” Rey moves to hug her friends.

“You three did a great job. Thank you.” Ben adds.

“You’re welcome! It was so much fun.” Rose tells them excitedly. “I’m just excited to find out if it’s a boy or girl or both!”

“Well, you will find out in due time. Everyone should be arriving shortly. Is there anything you need us to do while we wait?”

“No!” Finn jumps in. “Absolutely not. You two just sit right here.” He jumps down from the ladder and moves to pull Ben and Rey by the wrist toward the sofa. “Relax. Enjoy this moment of peace and quiet because once the babies arrive, you won’t have too much of it.”

Rey tries not to laugh at Finn’s seriousness as he leaves them on the sofa and goes back to making last minute adjustments.

There’s thirty minutes left until everyone else is due to arrive. As time dwindles down, Rey and Ben watches on has Finn, Rose, and Poe checks, then double checks, everything is perfect.

Rey notices Ben is about to comment. He doesn’t get the chance as the doorbell rings. Noticeably itching for something to do, Ben quickly pops up to get the door. “I’ll get it!” He says anxiously.

Rey gets up to meet their guest at the door, hearing greetings as she moves closer. Han, Leia, Maz, and Chewie all come in quickly from the cold and greets everyone with warm smiles and hugs.

“Huh. Ya’ll sure did go all out.” Han says with a little smirk. Rey smiles to herself at the similar reactions between father and son. “What’s this party called again?” He asks.

Leia rolls her eyes. “A gender reveal, dear." Leia responds. “Honestly, Han. I’ve only mentioned it to you a thousand times.”

“Yeah. Yeah. You can’t expect me to keep up with all this new generation stuff.” Han says to his wife.

“Oh, hush.” She turns to Rey. “It’s lovely in here, Rey.” Leia smiles gleefully. “When are your parents arriving?”

“Thank you! It’s all thanks to Rose. Poe and I just helped decorate. And they should be here any moment. I just spoke to Jyn.” Finn says.

“Let’s get you all some party hats.” He passes out pink and blue pointy party hats, while asking everyone to pick the color they believe matches the gender. Pink for two girls, blue for two boys, or a half blue half pink for both.

After everyone selects their hats, the doorbell rings again. This time incessantly. Rey goes to answer the door, knowing exactly who it is. She finds her parents on the other side with huge matching grins. She rushes to hug them, pulling them both indoors.

Maz, seemingly impatient and not wanting to wait another minute to know the gender of her great-grandchildren, yells. “Let’s get this party started!”

Finn quickly passes out hats to Jyn and Cassian. Cassian selecting pink and Jyn taking a blue one.Rey looks around to see that mostly everyone seems to think she’s having the same sex, aside from Leia, Chewie, Poe, and Rose whom seem to think she’s having one of each.

“Alright. Grandparents…” Rose takes the lead as host and proceeds to gather everyone in the kitchen around the island. “Please stand around the island. Rey and Ben…” She motions for them to move forward and toward her. “Stand here, please.”

She places them right at the head of the island facing everyone. “Now, everyone should have a party hat to match your prediction of what Rey and Ben are having.” She looks around to confirm. “They already know the gender. So we’ve created three different ways for each coupled grandparent to find out.”

She continues. “Here…” she gestures to the gold wrapped candy on the counter. “We have candy with ‘B’s’ and ‘G’s’ on them. Next…” She points to the gift bags. “We have a nice little surprise in here for each of you in one bag to reveal the gender. And lastly…” Rose moves in front of the two tiered cake. “We have this cake. Each tier is colored, either blue or pink for each baby.”

Rose claps her hands together. “So, mama bear, papa bear, are you two ready to assign who gets to open or cut what?” She asks excitedly

Ben and Rey share a look. They spoke about this the night before. It wasn’t hard to come to the decision that Maz and Chewie would open the candies due their undeniable sweet tooths. But they went back and forth on who should cut the cake. They finally agreed that it should be Rey’s parents.

Nodding and giving each other a little smirk, Ben gestures for her to do the honors of telling them.

“Mom. Dad” Rey turns to each of her parents. “I would like you two to cut the cake.

Jyn and Cassian smile and move forward. Then Ben says, “Mom and Dad, you’ll open the gift.”

Rose jumps in. “That leaves the candy for Maz and Chewie. Great. Now everyone move in front of your items.” She waits patiently as everyone does. “Alright on the count of three you are all going to open and cut at the same time. Ready.”

Rey looks on as everyone gets in their ready stances, all with a look of unconcealed excitement and anxiety. Finn is ready with his phone in hand recording everyone and their upcoming reactions.

“One.” Rose begins. “Two. Th—”

Rose doesn’t even finish saying three before everyone is digging into their respective items. Jyn doesn’t even have the decency to use a knife to cut into the cake, forgoing it to use her hand instead. She pulls out a chunk of cake to reveal two layers of blue cake. Rey has never heard her mother squeal so loud in her life. Rey can’t help but to burst out laughing at her mother’s excitement.

Maz and Chewie have opened their candies to reveal little smooth blue rectangular shapes with the letters ‘B’ & ‘B’ on them. And lastly, Han and Leia pull out their shirts, struggling to find the answer they’re looking for because it’s upside down and backwards.

Rey continues to laugh, glad that this is all being captured on camera. She sees Ben shake his head in amusement at his parents’ struggle. They finally get their shirts upright and facing them. It reveals a two babies in blue with writing that says: I’m a grandparent of twin boys.

Han and Cassian’s smiles are so big. Maz is doing a dance and shouting, “I told you! Where’s my money?” Everyone is happy, relieved, satisfied, and emotional. Leia, Jyn, and Finn are crying. Han, Chewie, and Cassian are red eyed and seem to be trying to hold it in.

Rose and Poe pull their streamers as blue confetti pops and spills out of the top, showering everyone in blue snow-like rain. And it’s all a beautiful sight to capture.

Rey is so happy to have given this gift to her family. If this is how they react to the gender reveal, she can only _imagine_ how they’ll react once her boys finally get here.


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hard times. Reassurance. And reunions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Happy belated Valentines Day! I hope everyone is safe, well, and warm! I hope you all enjoy this one. This will more than likely be the last bit of the 'minor angst' tag of the story. Pregnancy can't be all fluff and happiness all the time, but don't worry the chapter will end on a happy note 😁
> 
> PS - Also, there's a bit of a time jump. Rey's pregnancy is just moving along

The weeks leading up to Rey’s twenty-six week mark brings about many changes to her body. She’s picked up some extra weight, gaining almost twenty five extra pounds.

Most of it seems to have gone to her breast, belly and feet, for they all have doubled in size.

Where there was once a small protruding bump, now sits an even bigger protruding dome, nearly the size of a beach ball. Her once, A-cup sized, breast are now well into the ‘D’ category. And her, normally shoulder-length hair, is the longest it has ever been, now reaching down the middle of her back in soft chestnut waves.

The physical changes to her body have been stressful and uncomfortable, but she tries her best to take it in stride, for the changes confirm her pregnancy is progressing as it should, and her boys are growing healthily.

Ben doesn’t mind the changes. He seems to love the extra weight, especially her breast, and never misses an opportunity to tell her so when he can. She loves that he loves her body as it is now, because it hasn’t been an easy adjustment adapting to the many alterations that has come along with the later progression of her pregnancy.

Dr. Holdo’s prediction - that her symptoms would only worsen and intensify as she got further along - was correct. Her back and thighs are continuously sore, aching throughout the day, and worsening whenever she exerts herself. Her feet have begun to swell to the point of no return, forcing her to wear slippers or sliders with extra layers of socks around the house, or Ugg boots - a size bigger than usual -every time she leaves the house. And as if that wasn’t enough stress and discomfort for her body to endure, she’s recently developed random spurts of heartburn and migraines as well, which she believes all contributes to her many spontaneous cases’ of forgetfulness.

She doesn’t have her usual daily routine to keep her sane and help her feel like a normal human being. Her symptoms are keeping her from working at the shop, and she knows it’s for the best, but it’s beginning to drive her stir crazy.

Dr. Holdo reminds her every four weeks at every prenatal visit, everything she’s experiencing is normal, and pregnancy is an adjustment within itself, also temporary, so try not to let this phase of motherhood rule her life. But of course that’s easier said than done, especially when she also warned Rey of the risk of getting high blood pressure which is common, but not ideal in her condition of carrying twins.

Rey never expected this stage of pregnancy to be so… overwhelming. Or pregnancy in general, for that matter.

Thinking on it, she honestly doesn’t know what she was expecting. Everything happened so fast. The insemination. Ben. The pregnancy. The symptoms. Finding out she’s carrying twins, and twin boys, at that.

With all the major reveals and hurdles over now, she finally thought and felt like she could breathe.

She’s been spending her extra time, using the resources Kaydel has given her to: learn more about pregnancy and her body, acquaint herself with her growing boys, and make decisions for when it comes time to labor and birth them. But with all the reading, learning, and decision making, she finds herself overcome with stress and emotions. Stressed about her labor and her upcoming role of motherhood, her codependency on Ben, and it’s all left her more emotional than she’s ever been.

It doesn’t help that her main support system - Ben - has been more and more busy with work. He tries his hardest to complete most of his workload from home, but he handles a lot of legal property documents, that often need to be notarized or presented in court, so he’s been away for travel more often than not.

She’s been feeling anxious, not herself and - most especially - alone. The headspace she’s been in is reminding her of why she chose the path of insemination in the first place and all the years she’s spent - prior to Ben - proving to herself she’s enough for her adoptive parents, and that a child of her own would make her feel complete. 

She knows it’s not particularly a good headspace to be in, but she can’t help the overflow of emotions and hormones that has unexpectedly snuck up on her since moving into her second trimester. She misses Ben and just wants to feel close to him and comforted by him. Since he’s been gone for most of the week and isn’t due back until a few more days, she’s settled for what she can get for the time being.

Rey snuggles her face deeper into Ben’s dark cotton sheets, trying her best to seek out any lingering remnants of his scent that she knows isn’t there because Leia washed the set prior to her arrival. Rey gives on up on her nap for the day. She thought with everything weighing heavily on her mind, she’d be able to quickly fall asleep. She was wrong.

Today has been an especially emotional day and being in Ben’s childhood room surrounded by all of his personal knick-knacks only makes her yearn for him more, and falling asleep that much harder. 

When Leia called to check on Rey two days ago - no doubt due to Ben’s absence - and didn’t receive an answer, she had taken it upon herself to check in on her in person. The sight she must’ve stumbled upon - Rey heavily pregnant, tired and swollen eyed, with a tear stained face in days old clothes - was enough to haul her home with her. And she’s been at the Organa-Solo residence ever since.

She’s spoken to Ben on the phone, and has even FaceTimed a couple of times, but it isn’t the same. And she doubts her mood swings help any, but she doesn’t want him to drop everything and come home, even though she _really_ does. She’s done her best to make sure to put on her brave voice and face for him whenever they speak as to not worry him, but she’s beginning to question if she should keep it up.

He seems to be enjoying his work, or at least working with his Uncle despite his earlier hesitation. This is the longest she’s been without him since meeting him, and it hasn’t even been a full week yet. She hates that she’s become so clingy and dependent on him when she’s prided herself for the longest time of being just the opposite.

It makes her feel as though if Ben weren’t in the picture, she wouldn’t be able to handle pregnancy or raising her boys on her own, and that only makes her feel worse. Rey sinks further into the bed, pulling the sheets over her head as she feels hot tears gather in her eyes for what feels like the millionth time. She just feels miserable.

There’s a knock at the door.

Rey turns over, hoping that by turning her back to the sound will make either Leia or Han go away.

When the door opens, she’s hears Leia’s concerned voice.

“Rey, honey. I brought you some fruit and a sandwich. You should eat something.”

Rey hears a _clink,_ most likely the tray being sat down on the nearby dresser. Then she feels the bed dip as Leia sits and begins to rub her back.

“Rey… please talk to me, dear. You’re worrying me. I know you asked me not to call Ben, but I’m beginning to reconsider.” She says with a firm, yet soft voice.

At that, Rey pulls the covers down from her face and turns to Leia. She sees so much concern and pity on her face it just makes Rey break down further into full hiccups.

“Oh, honey.” Leia pulls her head into her lap and hugs her tight, stoking her hair, letting her cry out all her frustration and overwhelming emotions. “That’s it. Let it all out.” She encourages.

Rey doesn’t know how long she cries, but when she finally feels her hiccups slow and the tears fall less frequently, Leia is still holding her tight and rubbing her back gently. She must notice thecalmness of the moment too, for she begins to speak.

“You know… Han wasn’t around much while I was pregnant with Ben.” She says.

Rey sniffles, looking up greedily for attention and desperate to hear what she feels is a story and, possibly, some advice.

“Despite, him having much more of a choice in the matter, where his _work_ was concerned, seeing as he owned his own shop.’’ Leia confesses with an eye roll.

“I just don’t think he was mentally ready to become a father, and so he did what he knew best; fixed cars and took any possible opportunity to travel away from home that he could.”

She sighs as she continues. “It pissed me off because he constantly got in his own head, and never just listened to the fact that I just wanted him to be with me, and not have fatherhood or everything all figured out.”

Leia looks down at Rey to look her in the eyes. “You know, you got lucky with Ben.” Smiling softly, she continues, “He’s not like his father in that way. You _do_ know he’ll be back, and that if you asked him to, he would drop everything and stay with you and never leave?”

Rey turns to her back to fully look up at Leia from her lap. Wiping the remaining tears from her face, she nods.

Deep down she knows Ben would do anything she’d ask of him, that he’d quit his job as a lawyer to just be with her. She knows that he’d take a minimum wage job, that he’d never really want, just to provide for her and their little family. She knows this with every fiber of her being, but it’s not him she’s worried about.

“You know, you remind me a lot of Han.”

Rey snaps her head back to look up at Leia, not sure what to think of what she’s just said.

“I don’t say it to offend you, dear. But Ben and I would be a fool not to see the similarities between the two of you.” She says with a little chuckle. “Ben always wanted to be like his father; practical, roguish and free-spirited, but he’s always been too much like myself.”

“I remember that… _fully charged_ meet-cute you and my son had upon first meeting each other.” She looks down with a knowing look and a small smirk. “It may have been looks that attracted you two at first, but your personality is what won him over, for we love what we strive for ourselves.

Rey, I know you’re in your own head. It’s what Han does when he’s faced with difficult situations. Please tell me what’s wrong.” She moves from stroking her side, back up to her hair.

Rey will never understand what it is about Leia, Maz, or her mother, that allows them to be _so_ shrewd. Or how she’s willing to be so forthcoming when it comes to either of them.

“I- I never… I never expected pregnancy to be so overwhelming.” She spills out. “It’s what I always wanted. But everything’s changing. And changing so fast. My body. My independence. And there are so many decisions that I have to make, and I don't know if I can keep up, or have enough time to make any of them before the boys arrive. I just feel so stressed and don’t know what to do. But most of all, I miss Ben. So much. And I’m not used to needing someone the way I constantly need him.” Rey finishes, feeling tears forming again.

“Honey, you’re pregnant.” Leia simply says.

“All your feelings are valid and warranted, Rey. It’s your hormones making you feel everything tenfold. I’m sorry. It just comes with pregnancy sometimes. I was very emotional too.”

Rey swallows the tightness in her throat, needing to hear this from Leia.

You’re also in love, dear.” She says, smiling down at her. “I take it you’ve never been in love before?” She probes.

Rey shakes her head, suddenly feeling inadequate. “No, I haven’t.”

“Rey, it’s okay.” She tells her gently. “Love is powerful. Beautiful. Scary. And it teaches you things you never knew about yourself. It changes you, some for the better, some for the worse.

But I think being in love with my son is teaching you that you don't have to do everything alone. That it _is_ okay to depend on the person you love. The person that is the father of your children.” She continues. "Things between the two of you happened fast. You knew who you were before you were in love and I think, now, you’re learning who you are while you’re in love. And I’m not going to lie, that _can_ be a lot to unpack especially while you’re pregnant. But you’re not alone, dear. You’re never alone.” 

Rey lifts her head up to wrap her arms around Leia, hugging herproperly.

She may not have been lucky enough to know her birth mother, but what she has now in this moment instead is so much better and rewarding. Where she lost one mom, she has gained three: Jyn, Maz, and Leia, not to mention the small community of friends who support her as well. Leia is right. She’s never alone, and for that she’s grateful. Grateful for the reminder and the reassurance. Grateful for the role models she has.

“Oh, honey. I love you, Rey. And I’m so glad it’s you that has earned my son’s heart, and that it is _you_ who will be my daughter in law, and mother to my grandchildren.” She leans down to plant a kiss on Rey’s forehead, a small tear falling down her own cheek. “You’re going to be a great mother.”

Rey hugs Leia tighter, and she squeezes her in return.

“All right, enough of all that emotional business right now.” She says, leaning back with a chuckle. “You still have enough weeks left in your pregnancy to cry for the both of us.”

“You’re right about that.” Rey replies with a watery smile, rubbing her belly.

“It’s all an adjustment, Rey. Everything will be alright. You may not feel like yourself right now, but I promise you’ll find yourself again.”

Rey nods in agreement, knowing that she’s right.

“You know what helps me take my mind off things when I’m feeling stressed?” She asks with a playful smirk.

Rey shakes her head.

“Shopping!” She exclaims, excitedly. Rey honestly should’ve seen that coming. “My grandsons can never have too much. And I’m sure we can find a few things for you too, to help you feel more beautiful and… motherly.” She smiles.

“I’d really like that. Thank you, Leia. For everything.”

“You’re quite welcome, dear. Now, you clean yourself up, get dressed, and eat something.” Leia tells her with a tone that garners no argument. “I’m going to make a phone call, and I’ll meet you downstairs, okay?”

Rey nods again. She watches as Leia leaves the room feeling much lighter. She knows it’ll continue to take time to… adjust to her changing body and the changes that comes with being in love with Ben, but right now she can’t help the feeling that everything will be just fine in the end.

With a smile, she gets up, cleans her face and begins to nibble on the fruit Leia brought her.

* * *

After spending the rest of the evening shopping at countless maternity and baby stores, and getting dinner at Leia’s favorite French bistro, Rey is exhausted. For such a small woman, Leia sure has a lot of energy. Leia was adamant about making sure her grandsons have everything they’ll need prior to their arrival, for she bought an endless amount of clothes that’ll last all the way up to their first birthday. 

Rey shakes her head in fond thought of her future mother in-law as she gets out of the car, heading toward the back to get the first load of their many, many bags.

“Oh, no. You go ahead inside. Han will get this.” Leia says.

“Are you sure? I don’t mind helping.”

“No. Go inside. I think you’ll find something more useful indoors.”

“Oh, okay,” Rey replies, not understanding her meaning.

Rey walks inside. Leia right behind her.

She jumps back in fright at the tall figure that comes from the living room, off the left side of the gold and white foyer.

“Ben!” She says, recognizing who it is upon closer inspection. “You’re not supposed to be back until next week. What are you doing here?” She asks, moving to hug him tightly.

“Uncle Lando said I’ve been working hard, and deserve a break and to be with my girl for the rest of the week. Guess it’s one of the perks of workin for an uncle.” He shrug with a smile, leaning down to kiss her.

She kisses him back, and breathes him in, feeling at peace. She turns around to look at Leia, something telling her that the phone call she made earlier has a lot to do with Ben’s being here right now. Looking at Leia, her suspicion is confirmed because she winks before saying, “Hi, son! I’m glad you’re back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me a while to get this chapter out. I started another fic and updated my other one. 
> 
> Black Kyber  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327565
> 
> Welcome to Sky-Lo Park  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352252


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!   
> If you're still around for this story... thank you!!!  
> We're almost done. I'm thinking 2-4 more chapters including an epilogue.

Rey’s conversation with Leia has her feeling significantly better, leaving her spirits high and her mental state greatly improved. It was as if Leia’s reassurance, and her diagnosis of needing to find herself, while in love, just made sense.

Of course, Ben being home contributed to her happier state just as well. She loves him so much and the way he takes care of her. Ben has been nothing but adoring, loving, and supportive throughout her entirety of knowing him, but especially since she’s become pregnant.

As she spends more quality time with him, she mentally keeps her conversation with Leia in the back of her mind, taking note of all the ways she’s come to depend on him. He feeds her, make sure she’s comfortable, listens to her, supports the decisions she makes, and just makes her feel good. And what’s wrong with that? Or allowing him to do those things for her?

She’s never had someone in her life care for her on the same level as Ben has or does. Some would say it’s overbearing, the way he loves her, but _she_ loves it and wouldn’t change a thing about him, or the way he loves. Over time, she begins to realize nothing is wrong with the fact that Ben has made an honest woman of her, and here soon, a mother. Or, that yes, her co-dependency may stem from deep rooted issues from her birth parents, but Ben depends on her all the same, and it works for them.

Rey tries not to beat herself up for not coming to the realizations she has now come to much sooner, but what can she say. She’s human.

Now two weeks into her third trimester, she’s feeling more like herself. Though she can’t say the same physically speaking, but of course she wasn’t expecting Leia to somehow magically fix that as well.

The many physical changes that come with pregnancy have been consistent for the most part. The only change being that she’s getting significantly bigger, particularly her stomach, which is beginning to poke out far more than is proportionally appropriate for her body.

Aside from her breast and feet, she’d agree with her mother thatshe’s “all belly.” Which she graciously reminded of every time she sees her. She doesn’t understand how it’s possible when her boys are supposedly the size of zucchinis. They must be overly sized ones because her belly is far bigger than any one or two bundles of them.

Rey is very certain she’s waddling by now, but everyone is too polite to tell her for sure when she asks. She makes a mental note to ask Maz. She knows she won’t shy away from the truth in no way shape or form. The thought makes her smile. If it’s one person she can count on to give it to her direct and without any bull, it’s Maz.

Now that she’s in better spirits, Rey thinks it’s about time she starts better preparing for her boys’ arrival. She hasn’t done much and there’s definitely more she could do. She’s only bought wallpaper for the nursery. A solid light green for most of the walls in the room, and a dark green forest backdrop to go on one wall. When she saw it while shopping with her mom and Maz the other day, she just had to get it, telling them and Ben it reminded of her of the green room at Mindful Mama’s.

Ben has done a bit of preparing himself. He purchased two Ventianni Convertible Cribs last week, wanting to save the purchase of his children’s crib just for himself. He wanted to assemble it as soon as it was delivered, but after suggesting that he make it a ‘boys night,’ activity, and allow Chewie, Han, and her dad to assist, he agreed.

So, Rey finds herself preparing snacks and drinks, and pre-ordering lunch to be delivered later for the guys. It’s the least she can do. She’s been so lazy and tired and in her feelings, she hasn’t done much or anything lately, but mope. Ben plans on having the men assist with moving boxes and clearing out her second bedroom to make room for the new cribs amongst other furniture, once she sits down and actually orders it.

“Are you making us snacks?” Ben asks, as he comes up behind her, wrapping his arms around her to caress her ever-growing belly.

“I sure am.” She leans back into him, continuing her steady pattern of strategically placing cookies on the serving tray that was gifted to her by Leia a couple years ago.

His hands travel up and down the front of her bulge, stopping when his hand suddenly moves forward on its own.

“One of our boys are awake.” He states, hearing the smile in his voice as he gives her neck a kiss.

“I’m sure his brother will soon follow and begin kicking me too.” She says, with her own smile.

It was a week and a half ago when she first felt movement. Dr. Holdo and Kaydel both confirmed that it could possibly take a while for her due to being a first time mother. And it had, or at least longer than she wanted or expected. She felt little flutters from time to time, but it wasn't anything like the full on kick, or punch, she felt nearly two weeks ago. Rey was just grateful that Ben happened to be home at the time to share that wondrous moment with her.

Now, it seems her boys are forever making themselves known. When she feels movement at one point of her stomach, soon after, the opposite side follows. It’s become a bit of a pattern one baby moves then the other, like some sort synchronistic movement her boys have agreed to plan out at the most inconvenient times. It seems today they're giving her a much needed break from their usual schedule of moving around.

Their constant movement, along with the size of her stomach, has made it difficult to sleep comfortably. Or sometimes, at all. But she makes the best of it because she knows she’s in for a world a hurt with ten weeks left, and delivery. And Ben has been more than accommodating, moving, or leaving the bed entirely when she becomes too hot being surrounded by all the pillows she made him go out and buy to sleep more comfortably.

“I like to think” Rey pushes the tray further up the counter then turns in Ben’s arms. “They recognized your voice and wanted to say hello.” Clasping her hands around his neck.

“Well, in that case… Hello, boys.” Ben greets, kneeling down to lift her shirt and kiss each side of her stomach.

“Is that my shirt?” He smirks, clearly noticing the black cotton tee that he normally wears under his sweaters.

“It sure is.” Rey responds happily and non-guiltily. Her own clothes, especially her shirts, no longer fit her, And she’d rather wear his anyway. They’re soft, more comfortable and smell like him.

“It looks good on you.”

“I’m glad you think so, you won’t be getting this one, or the few others, back for a while.” She tells him with a kiss as he stands back up.

He smiles a wide toothy smile. “That’s fine. As long as I get to take them off of you.” He says, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“You know you’re the only one that ever will.”

“Good.” He kisses her again, and she pushes him away to finish preparing the snacks.

“Go.” She smacks his ass as he turns away. “Go make sure you have everything you need to assemble the cribs.”

Rey spends the next hour preparing their home for guest. Picking up clothes and mugs that she was either too lazy or too tired to pick up during the week. She finishes up by wiping down the kitchen counters, and living room tables until the doorbell rings.

“I’ll get it.” Ben announces from the sofa.

She rinses the sponge out and places it back on its little wooden tray behind the sink, before heading toward the living room. She’s greeted by Han first.

“Hey, kid! How are my grandsons cooking up in there?” He asks, gesturing to her belly.

“Just fine. They seem to be resting now after being awake and active for a full hour.” She tells him, moving to give him a hug.

Chewie and her dad comes in next carrying wooden boards.

“Hi, Dad. Hi, Chewie. What have you got there?” She asks curiously, watching as they lean the boards against the side of the sofa.

“Something for your mom. Now come give me a hug.” And she does, embracing her father with a tight hug.

She hugs Chewie next, then sees her mother come in.

“Hi, Mom! I didn’t realize you were coming by too. It’s good to see you.” Rey greets. Even though she just saw her two days ago.

“Hi, honey.” Jyn replies, hugging her daughter. “Look at you. All belly.” She says excitedly, rubbing her stomach. “I thought since the boys will be busy building and moving things around, we could do our own thing.” She implores.

“I have a project I’ve been working on since finding out you were pregnant, and want to share it with you.”

“That actually sounds great, Mom.” Rey grabs Ben’s shoulder. “Hey, you and the guys have everything you need?”

“Yes.” He smiles. “I’ll see you in a little bit.” Then kisses her forehead.

“Alright. I’ll call when lunch gets here. Make sure you take the snack tray and drinks with you. And have fun.” She says, emphasizing the last part, knowing he could do with some more fun in his life.

“Yes, ma’am.” He says, walking away. He’s so serious, especiallyaround family. He has good reason to be but he has lightened up around her over the months, showing her a much softer and playful side of himself, but as he gets reacquainted with family again and gets to know her dad, she’d like him to show them that same softer side he shows her to them as well.

“You two really are great together.” Her mother tells her.

“Yeah. I’m so grateful for him. I never thought I’d be moving this fast with anyone.” She opens her arms, gesturing all around her. “Babies. Moving in together. Talking about marriage.”

They move to the sofa.

Jyn laughs as they sit down. “We never know what to expect when we get hit with love.” Rubbing Rey’s back, she sits back comfortably. “I didn’t like your father at first.”

Rey gives her mother a pointed looked, not finding that, at all, hard to believe. Both of her parents are the serious types. Calculated. And don’t do anything without reason. She can imagine that they snuck up on each other, just as Ben did her.

“Well, I wouldn’t say I didn’t necessarily like him. More so, I didn’t pay attention to him. I was on a mission, and that harbored all of my attention. We were in the military together, as you already know. Your father in the Air Force. Myself in the Army. And we just happened to get placed together on a joint mission, and he slowly made his way to my heart.” Jyn smiles reminiscently.

“I’m glad you found love, honey. You know I worry about you. I just want you to be happy. And I’m glad Ben is the one making you so.”

“Thank you, Mom.” Rey moves in to hug her, and stays in her arms appreciating this moment with her mother. Jyn usually isn’t a sharer, preferring to stay quiet unless spoken to or pushed to do so. Rey has to say, as Jyn has gotten older, and no doubt, the added contribution of love and motherhood, has tremendously opened and softened her up over the years.

Rey wonders what changes motherhood will bring her. Will she become strict?The disciplinarian parent?Or will she be more lenient than she already is? So many questions only time can answer, but she’s never felt more ready to find out than she does right now in this moment. She just hopes she’ll be half the mom to her boys that Jyn is to her.

She hugs her mother a little while longer before sitting up. “So, what’s with the wooden boards?” She asks, feeling herself getting emotional and not wanting to have yet another cry-fest.

“Oh, yes!” Jyn gets up to retrieve her bag that she dropped on the floor by the door as she came in, and pulls out rolls of thick rope and a piece of paper.

“I started on a project for the boys’ room.” She hands over the paper, smiling shyly. “I thought we could finish it together, and have the your dad and Ben put them up.”

Rey takes the paper. On it, is an image of a macramé shelf followed by a set of instructions.

“Mom! You made this?!” Rey asks, feeling touched, yet shocked. She didn’t know her mother possessed a creative bone in her body.

“Yeah, I’ve braided and weaved most of what we’ll need. I just thought you could use it, and it’d be more special if I— we, made it together.”

The tears Rey tried to prevent from coming, ends up dripping out anyway. She’s so touched by the gesture that she can only nod, in an attempt to avoid an ugly crying face that she’s seemed to have developed since becoming pregnant.

“Oh, honey… you don’t have to cry.” Jyn says.

“I know. I know.” Rey nods again. “I’m just so touched. I would love to finish this with you.”

And so they do. Rey and Jyn, winds, binds, wraps, braids, and knots the thin pieces of rope together until it’s thick enough to hold the wooden slabs up.

They work quietly, speaking occasionally, as the men travel to and from the back room and garage maneuvering boxes. Everyone works until lunch comes. Then they all sit around the living room conversing, eating subs and chips, and drinking until they're full. Then they get back to work.

As day turns into night, the second bedroom that will become the Solo boys’ nursery is cleared out, leaving only two fully assembled Espresso colored cribs, sitting in front of the green forest colored wallpaper that she purchased. Leaving the mother-daughter project of macrame shelves finished, and waiting to be properly hung.

“Well, look at that.” Cassian says, as everyone stands in the room admiring the clean space and everyone’s hard work. “This kind of makes it more real.” He says, contently.

Rey understands exactly what he means. Looking at the two cribs side by side gives her a keen sense of foreshadowing. In just two months her boys will be here, with her and Ben, in their home. They’ll get to meet them. Hold them. Love them. And place them in their cribs that sit right next to each other. Absently, she places her hands on her belly, rubbing in soothing motions. It is not long before she feels a poke on either side of her stomach. Her boys saying hello. She smiles to herself, knowing that everything will be just fine.

“I can’t believe you’re about to become a mother.” Cassian tells her. “I’m so proud of the woman you’ve become, and I can’t wait to meet my grandsons.” He moves closer to embrace her, and when he pulls back she sees that his eyes are wet. At least she’s not the only one crying throughout this journey.

“Thank you, Daddy. I love you.”

“I love you, too!” He replies.

When they pull apart, Ben comes in holding the shelves she and her mother completed in each hand.

“You ready to hang these up?” He asks Cassian.

“Yes.” And he takes one shelf and sets it down, as they move closer to the wall to begin hanging the other up.

Everyone watches as Ben and her father maneuver around the other and assist each other in hanging the shelves. It’s nice to see them working together. But it’s even nicer to see Cassian not giving Ben a hard time. She knows he means well, but everything just feels in place when they’re all on good terms.

Once the shelves are up, Ben and Cassian step back to admire their handiness. The shelves sit perfectly aligned on either side of the room, giving the nursery an overall very natural and earthy vibe.

Rey loves it. It’s a little piece of her, her family, Ben, and his family all combined into this little room that’ll soon be home to her two little peas in a pod. She vows right then and there to order the rest of the furniture needed to complete the nursery before the week is over that way the room will be completely finished and ready when her boys come home.

Then she makes a mental note to start thinking more seriously about baby names.

* * *

[The Twins' Cribs](https://rominafurniture.com/products/ventianni-convertible-crib-full?variant=34702602895496) \- the one with the forest wallpaper 

[Macrame Shelves](https://www.etsy.com/listing/865884560/triple-macrame-hanging-shelf-large?gpla=1&gao=1&&utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=shopping_us_a-home_and_living-storage_and_organization-shelving&utm_custom1=_k_CjwKCAiAp4KCBhB6EiwAxRxbpKg2zrUgluze5FkM0vB1Hi8FkK8V9tfiPh-8JtAAPjkl8fnilWEqhBoCHzkQAvD_BwE_k_&utm_content=go_1843970809_72389329649_346364690049_pla-302897469776_c__865884560_105210413&utm_custom2=1843970809&gclid=CjwKCAiAp4KCBhB6EiwAxRxbpKg2zrUgluze5FkM0vB1Hi8FkK8V9tfiPh-8JtAAPjkl8fnilWEqhBoCHzkQAvD_BwE)

I'm on [Tumblr](https://anonimiss1.tumblr.com/?og=1) now. [Other works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnoniMiss/works). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts! Baby names?
> 
> Also, be sure to check out my other works:
> 
> Black Kyber  
> Welcome to Sky-Lo Park

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, Star Wars, Lucasfilm and/or any other unmentioned inspired works (companies/movies/tv shows/studios or titles) depicted in the above/following fictitious story. All rights belong to their respective parties. This writing is for fanfic reading entertainment purposes only. Do not copy.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr   
> https://anonimiss1.tumblr.com/?og=1


End file.
